Teaching Gryff's Princess to Tempt Slyth's Sex God
by slytherin-goddess-kitten
Summary: Teaching Gryffindor's Princess how to Tempt Slytherin's Sex God is the real title.Draco and Hermione are Head Boy/Girl.Hermione witnesses Draco's sex scandals.She begins to wonder if she would be able to seduce the boy who hates her? Who will teach her?
1. 1: Saving Him from a Scandal

This is my FIRST Draco/Hermione story. It was really hard to try and find how to start it, and just to warn you guys-there IS a steamy scene in here between Draco and Pansy-but no worries! Soon, Hermione will seduce our Draco. Hehehe. It's rated M since there's some adult content. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Draco had fallen asleep in the corner of the train's compartment. Blaise was reading a book on deadly potions, while Pansy and Tracey giggled quietly in another corner. Blaise was interrupted when Tracey walked over to him and straddled his lap, thrusting her ample cleavage towards his face, pushing against his book. Blaise smirked as he put his book down to rest his hands on her butt softly.<p>

Tracey giggled and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Pansy wants some privacy with Draco. Maybe we could leave them be?"

Blaise frowned, he knew that all the compartments were full, meaning he would have to go share one with Crabbe and Goyle. Blaise squeezed her butt firmly and grunted into her ear, "What's in it for me?"

Tracey seductively sucked his ear lobe into her warm, mouth before murmuring, "Me. All. Night. Long."

Blaise studied her carefully, Tracey was known to be a tease. "What are we doing all night long?" He drawled.

Tracey rolled her eyes, "Anything you want."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. Tracey laughed softly as she leaned down to give him a small peck. Blaise raised one of his hands to the back of her head, and pulled her face aggressively against his in order to deepen the kiss. Blaise smirked against her lips as she slightly moaned when his tongue flicked against hers. He pulled away and snapped, "let's go." Tracey got off his lap and took his hand, Blaise leading her out of the compartment.

Pansy smiled deviously at Tracey, and Tracey winked in return as she left. When the compartment door closed softly, Pansy slithered over to Draco's sleeping form. She went down onto her knees and reached for his belt, undoing it slowly and carefully, as to not wake him. She scooted closer as she undid his pants.

Draco murmured in his sleep as her manicured nails teased him through the fabric of his black briefs. She tugged the briefs down slightly, exposing his masculinity. She softly kissed the tip, letting her tongue tickle under the head. She continued to administer wet kisses down his length as he hardened in her hand. She looked up to his eyes. Then, once he had grown to his full 9 inches, she took him into her mouth and gave a long, hard suck as she began to bob up and down as much of his length as she could manage. Draco groaned in his sleep, pleasure coursing through his body. Pansy gagged slightly as she took most of him, deep in her throat. Draco's eyes fluttered open to gaze into Pansy's as she moved vigorously up and down his length. He pulled her hair back for her, holding it away as she increased her speed. Draco moaned as he felt her tongue zig zag across his member as she sucked him. His hips began to buck against her mouth, demanding more. Pansy's eyes glittered with triumph as she watched her boyfriend's eyes latch onto hers, staring at her with lust clouded eyes.

"Bloody hell, Pansy." Draco growled as he watched her.

He tugged her off of him, and at first Pansy panicked. "Move." Draco snarled.

Pansy scooted back, still on her knees. "Draco?" She whimpered.

Draco stood up, his lean body menacing as he stared down at her. He gathered her hair again and thrust slightly against her lips. Pansy smiled brightly and quickly opened her mouth, allowing him to pound his length into her as he pleased. She gagged slightly at first as he rammed his entire length in one stroke into the moist cavern of her mouth. Draco threw his head back and groaned just as the compartment door opened.

"Draco, you're Head Boy! You should be in the-" Hermione stood frozen in the doorway as her eyes took in the sight of Pansy on her knees mouth wide open and slightly drooling as Draco was pounding into her mouth.

Draco smirked, continuing his assault on Pansy's mouth. "I'm busy, Granger. I know you might want to join us, but I'd never touch a filthy mudblood like you." He growled, staring into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione blushed and managed to utter, "I would never do something as degrading and horrible as doing that with the likes of you!"

Pansy growled at Hermione's words. Draco moaned as he felt the vibrations from her growl travel down his length. "I've got my girlfriend for that, now get the hell out of here, filth." He bit out as he continued to thrust.

Hermione dashed out of the room, slamming the door to the compartment. She leaned against its door and panted heavily.

"That pig!" She exclaimed as the memory flashed through her mind. She pushed against the door, and was starting to walk away when she saw Professor McGonagall walking towards Draco's compartment. She ran to the Professor and quickly got inbetween her and the door.

"Hello, Professor." She breathed out, cheeks flushed.

Professor McGonagall blinked down at the young student. "Hello Ms. Granger. What are you doing in the Slytherin compartment area?"

"I was looking for Draco." Hermione smiled, raising her voice slightly.

In the compartment, Draco couldn't get Hermione's flush face out of his mind. Then Draco heard her, speaking loudly outside his room. "Draco Malfoy." He then heard a murmur of Professor McGonagall's voice. Hermione's voice followed and Draco stiffened. He then quickly thrusted harder and quicker, cumming into Pansy's awaiting mouth. She swallowed it all, and licked her lips.

"Professor McGonagall is coming in here." Draco snapped as he pulled up his briefs and pants, quickly fastening his belt.

Pansy froze, and quickly stood up. "What do we do?" She exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"Just go sit down, pretend to read a book or something." Draco pushed her into the seating bench as he sat down and pretended to be asleep.

Just as Draco closed his eyes, the door opened to reveal a blushing Hermione and an agitated Professor McGonagall. The Professor strode over to Draco and slightly shook him to wake him. Draco groaned slightly and opened his eyes, rubbing them and feigning sleep.

"Yes, Professor?" He politely asked.

"You need to be in the Head Boy Compartment, Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall lectured.

"Sorry, Professor. I wasn't sure if I had to or not." Draco smiled, a glint of annoyance in his eyes.

"Yes, well, get your things and head over there. Ms. Hermione says she herself was on her way to come get you." Professor McGonagall tisked.

Draco smirked at Hermione. Professor McGonagall looked around and finally noticed Pansy, who was sitting and appeared to be reading a book. "Deadly potions? I didn't know you had an interest in that, Ms. Parkinson."

Pansy looked up, "Oh, it's Blaise's. I just thought it looked..interesting?"

Draco rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath, "What an imbecile."

Draco got up and grabbed his trunks, Hermione and the Professor following him out of the compartment.

* * *

><p>OK SOOOO there's the first chapter! I'm going to try and upload atleast every three to four days. :) If I get reviews then perhaps I can upload even faster than that! It's all up to the readers, cause I'm not going to take the time and effort to write a story if no one's reading it. T_T Anyways! Hope you liked it, don't worry, Draco will get rid of that slut Pansy and move on to better things soon! It's a process. :) Buh bye now.<p> 


	2. 2: Curious Kisses

Hey Guys! WOW, I didn't expect people to react like this to my story! SO Happy that you guys enjoyed it! I first wanted to address all my reviewers, whom I just giggled in happiness at reading their reviews. And also, thanks to everyone following/favoriting this story! I 3 you all! Here's another chapter, and I did it the very next day. It's short but I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>MizfitMandee: <strong>I'll do my best to keep you interested! xD

**vampirelover2007: **I updated the very next day, just for you. Cause you said please. Which melted me. :) I love all my reviews too, I just fancied your please. Haha. I'm just sorry that it's so short. But it's a good one! I hope..let me know what you think? :D

**Noodles2: **I like to start hot! Draw people into the world of magic and carnal pleasure! Bwahaha. I shall continue, and I certainly agree with you! I hope people keep reviewing and adding me as a favorite. Warm and fuzzy feeling:)

**polofreak15**: I will! Thank you so much for your review! :D

* * *

><p>Hermione sat across from Draco in their compartment, her nose buried in a book. Every now and then her gaze would drift to Draco, curiosity shining in them, before quickly returning her eyes to her novel on Incantations.<p>

Draco scoffed. "I know I'm good looking, Granger but do you need to put your Mudblood eyes on me every five seconds?"

Hermione blushed furiously. "I wasn't looking at you!"

Draco smirked, "So you agree that I'm good looking?"

"Never, ferret." Hermione tossed her hair. "You know, I don't even understand why they chose you as Head Boy. Especially after I saw that- that disgusting scene with that slut of a girlfriend you have!"

"I'm a Malfoy, I always get what I want." Draco sighed. "And as for Pansy, well, she just likes to keep her boyfriend satisfied."

"You mean, she does that regularly?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

Draco stiffened. "Waking me up to a blowjob? Every now and then. A full on face fuck? Whenever the hell I please."

Hermione scowled. "Why would she do it whenever you want? What does she get out of it?

He raised his eyebrow, "Didn't you hear? I'm a Malfoy, what I want, consider it mine. And as for her pleasure, she gets pleasure just from people knowing that I use her as hole. But occasionally, I pleasure her back."

"And you enjoy it when she lets you, well, you know." Hermione blushed.

"Do I like it when she sucks me dry? Bloody hell, of course I do. Don't you know? Orgasms feel incredible, Granger. Especially when the girl knows how to do it well, especially deep throating. That particularly is a blessing." Draco chuckled crudely.

Hermione thought this over. Draco frowned as Hermione didn't try to scold him for his words. "Granger, are you _curious_?"

"About what?" Hermione blushed.

"Carnal pleasure." Draco chuckled.

"Well, I uh, I mean-well you see…" Hermione stuttered.

Draco stared at her and said in a mocking tone, "Could it be that the brain in the Golden Trio has never had a sex scandal? I'm not surprised. You're too good for it, right? Mudbloods, don't even know how to get an orgasm." Draco chuckled at the last sentence.

Hermione stared at him, mouth agape. "How dare you! It's none of your business!"

Draco stared at her, "I'll take that as a no. Jeeze, Granger. Have you ever even been kissed properly?" Draco's gaze traveled to her lips, full and soft.

Hermione's hand flew to her lips, fingers slightly rubbing them before dropping her hand. She looked down at her feet and blushed.

Draco smirked. He leaned forward, stretched his arm out to bury his hand in her wild, red hair. He pulled her to him quickly before she could make sense of it, and brought her lips to his. His mouth moved over hers, and Hermione gasped. Draco chuckled, using the time to slip his tongue into her warm mouth. His tongue stroked hers, demanding a response. Hermione slowly began to tease him back, her tongue flicking at his. Draco sucked her tongue into his mouth and sucked on it before following it back to her mouth. Hermione couldn't help but moan at the sensation. Draco bit down on her bottom lip hard, splitting her lip open. Blood flowed as they kissed, it's metallic taste branded on their lips and tongue. Draco groaned at its taste, renewing the kiss with vigor. Hermione's hands stroked his chest as they kissed, feeling hot and starting to get wet in her panties. Hermione pulled back and pushed at Draco's chest, gasping. Draco leaned back, his eyes taking in the sight of her swollen, red and slightly bleeding lips. He noticed her legs were slightly parted, he grunted in satisfaction.

Hermione stared at him in wonder and horror. "Why did you do that, Malfoy?"

"Back to a last name basis?" Draco chuckled.

"Why?" Hermione demanded.

"Don't get all mooney eyes on me now that I've kissed you, Mudblood. I was just showing you that carnal pleasure isn't disgusting." Draco rolled his eyes in contempt.

"No, it's just that I-I liked it." Hermione admitted reluctantly.

"Of course you liked it, Granger. It was a hot kiss, for a beginner. Especially a Mudblood beginner" Draco scoffed.

"You didn't like it?" Hermione asked shyly.

"It was alright. You'd need practice or instruction before you could fully please me with it. I have high standards, Mudblood. If it's not what I like, I don't participate."

Hermione nodded her head, thinking. "That makes sense."

"Of course it does, Granger. I'm off. I need to go find Pansy." Draco sighed as he stood.

Hermione whitened. "You're not going to tell her, are you?"

"No. But I'm in the mood for some real kisses now." Draco replied with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

Hermione wanted to ask him to stay, but let him leave. Malfoy was one of her enemies, why would she want him to stay? Because he was a damn good kisser. She wanted to kiss him again…but before she could she had to get better. He said so himself. Was that an invitation, perhaps?

Hermione mulled this over in her head.

"I'm Gryffindor's Princess, friend of Harry and Ron. There's no way I could ever kiss Draco Malfoy again, even if he is Slytherin's Sex God." Hermione scolded herself. "I can't believe I let that prat kiss me!"

Hermione's fingers returned to her lips, which were still slightly swollen. "He was a good kisser though. Too bad he's such a rude, arrogant bastard. I'd bet he doesn't think I could kiss better! He probably thinks I won't take his advice on getting practice! Or a teacher for that matter…but…I wonder. Is it possible for me, Gryffindor's Princess, to learn how to seduce Draco, Slytherin's Sex God?" Hermione debated to herself.

* * *

><p>SOOOO? Do you think Hermione can do it? Can the good girl go bad? :D Let me know in a review or something! I'll try and upload again later tonight. Boy, I'm spoiling all of you! Keep up the good work of showing me some love and I'll keep uploading quickly! Buh bye now! :D<p> 


	3. 3: A Taste of Forbidden Fruit

First of all, OMG people! I check my email, and have 64 emails from Fanfiction letting me know of reviews, favorited author/story, and story alerts! I giggled maniacally and danced around my room as I went through each and every one. No lie. It's pathetic that this makes me so happy! But it does! And I hope it happens everyday cause this is the best feeling EVER. Bwahaha. Anyways, you guys have been so kind and attentive, and begging for more so here it goes! It's 3:18 right now and I'm going to type till I'm happy with another chapter. Just for you lovely people!

* * *

><p>My reviewers! Oh how I adore thee! :DDD<p>

**vampirelover2007: **Same here! For sure, whatever he wanted. Handcuffs? SURE! Whipped cream? Only if I can use it on him right back! Lmfao. I'm sick. Anywayysss, thank you SO much. I tried to write something that hadn't been done with them, so I'm glad you consider mine different! :D I uploaded another chapter, same day as Ch. 2. Are you proud? Are you happy? :D Good!

**dramione: **Is this fast enough? Cause I tried to make it fast! I mean c'mon, like I told vampirelover2007, two chapters in one day? :D

**CassondraLynn: **Thank you for your support! I appreciate you! :)

**courtneysummer94: **That's ok, and awwww. unique? I love that word! I'll keep it up as long as you guys still love it!

**Noodles2: **Your deduction was brilliant, as you will soon read! And well, I've always fancied hermione with red hair, and so since it's my story and I said What the Hell? And wrote her with red hair. :D Forgive me? And as for the 3rd body, well, you'll figure it out at the end of this chapter!

**Emereld Malfoy: **You'll be reading it ALL? Wow, I hope I don't ever disappoint you! Also, I love that "Malfoy" part of your name! It's the same last name as my husband, weird. Hehehe.

**TempestDashon: **I think you'll find her quite naughty and kinky in this chapter, she's evolving!

**Anon: **Soon? Is sameday soon? Cause if it is, your wish has been granted!

**: **Thank you for your support! Here's another update! I'm spoiling you all! I hope you like it! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Draco rubbed himself through his robes as soon as he stepped out of his and Hermione's compartment. That kiss was from a Mudblood beginner, but it definitely had potential. Especially the way she made those little noises and seemed to demand more from him, not even stopping once they shared the taste of her blood from her lips. Draco shuddered at the thought with arousal, his lust quite evident as it protruded from his body. He buttoned up his robe in order to hide it and began the walk through the compartments to find Pansy. He poked his head in various Slytherin compartments, and eventually found Pansy sitting alone doing her makeup-again. Draco rolled his eyes before approaching her.

"Hey, babe." Draco greeted her huskily.

Pansy looked up from her compact and smiled happily. "Hi, stud."

Draco sat beside her and let his hand rest on her upper thigh. Pansy quivered slightly at his touch, and leaned towards his face. "Something you need?" She asked seductively before flicking her tongue across his lips.

Draco's hand reached for Pansy's and led it to his hard-on. Pansy left it there and began to rub down his hard length. Draco sucked her tongue into his mouth as Pansy continued to flick it against his lips, hoping for an entrance. Draco grew harder under Pansy's administrations and let his kisses turn more fierce. Pansy slightly moaned as he let his lips stray down her neck, suckling down it until he reached her collarbone. Draco remembered telling Hermione of occasionally pleasuring Pansy in return, he mulled over whether this was one of those times.

"She _was _very good earlier." Draco thought as he let the hand gripping her thigh begin to caress her thighs carefully.

Pansy grew excited at the thought of being touched by Draco and with renewed vigor, stroked his length. She put her hand down his pants quickly, hoping to please him and to try and convince him to please her in return. Draco hissed in pleasure at feeling Pansy's hand on his bare skin, squeezing and caressing expertly.

"Remove your hand, Pansy." Draco bit out.

Pansy quickly did so, and froze. Draco kneeled on the floor, spreading her legs apart and pulling her robes up to rest in her lap. Pansy excitedly held them up for him as he saw what she wore underneath. A red gstring which Draco quickly tore off, and discarded on the floor. Pansy held her breath as Draco inspected her hairless mound, waxed to be sure that it was smooth. Draco grunted in approval before leaning in to gently bite down on either side of her inner thighs, very close to Pansy's mound.

Pansy's thighs tensed, and she moaned very loudly. "Oh, Draco…"

Draco smirked. Pansy always did like him to tease her instead of delving right in. He licked at the bites, letting his tongue run up and then back down her inner thighs. He softly blew on the wet trails, causing Pansy to shiver in delight. Draco licked her nether lips and curled his tongue as he reached her little nub. Pansy groaned in content as he began to lap at her. He inserted a finger in her, then two. Pumping furiously, curling them upward to find her G-spot. Pansy could feel the pressure inside her growing.

"Harder, please Draco, harder!" She breathlessly exclaimed.

Draco chuckled before adding a third finger, twisting his fingers while thrusting them into her. Pansy took hold of his hair roughly, crushing him to her. Draco growled, and Pansy immediately let go. Draco hated not being in charge. Pansy let her hands instead cup her breasts, squeezing and kneading them roughly. Draco looked up at her, meeting her eyes. Nodding his approval before beginning to flick her nub with his tongue as his fingers thrusted.

"I'm gonna cum, Draco, can I? Please?" Pansy asked him, voice high pitched.

His teeth slightly scraped her nub and sent her into a hard sweat as she fought her orgasm, legs twitching with the pleasure. Draco curled his fingers and roughly rubbed her g-spot, causing Pansy to whimper.

"Draco, pleaseee." She cried.

Draco flicked her nub with his tongue, once, twice and then said a word which were like music to Pansy's ears. "Now."

Pansy exploded, her juices dripping down as Draco caught them all with his tongue and lips. He continued to lap at her while Pansy moaned, thrusting her fist in her mouth to try and quiet herself down as to not alert the Professors. Her hips bucked at Draco's face, and he held her down with one arm clamped over her thighs. Eventually, Pansy sagged into the seat in bliss. Draco got up, and sat next to her. She kissed him lightly, tasting herself on his lips.

"Would you like me to return the favor, Draco?" Pansy asked breathless.

Draco pondered, his erection was still very evident. However, the train would soon arrive at Hogwarts and even Pansy wasn't good enough to manage to make him cum that quick.

"No, we'll be there soon. I have to get back to my compartment before that Mudblood comes looking for me." Draco got up and smirked at Pansy's exhausted but pleased demeanor. Pansy smiled after him dreamily as he left her compartment.

Draco groaned in frustration as his erection did not abate with the walk back to the compartment. "This'll be interesting." He mumbled at entering.

Hermione looked up and immediately noticed his arousal in plain view. She turned crimson and looked higher to see his contempt filled eyes. "Like something you see, Granger?"

Hermione quickly looked away with a scowl. "I thought Pansy was going to take care of that for you?"

"She offered." Draco muttered.

"Why didn't you take her up on it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Not because I have feelings for you cause of us snogging earlier, Granger. We'll be at Hogwarts soon. Didn't think there was enough time, but now I'm thinking maybe there was." Draco sneered.

Hermione shook her head. "I didn't think that at all, malfoy! You're such an impudent pig!" .

Draco leaned into Hermione, "Kiss me, Granger." He whispered.

Hermione remembered her earlier question, could the Gryffindor princess tempt and seduce the Slytherin prince? She leaned in and captured his lips, his tongue flicked at her bottom lip and she opened for him. However, when her tongue tasted his she froze and then tasted him again. It tasted bitter, but sweet in a way. She pulled away instantly.

"What do you taste like?" Hermione asked curiously, almost fearing the answer.

Draco laughed cruelly. "Pansy."

"You kissed her? So what did she eat to make you taste like that?" Hermione scrunched up her nose.

"I kissed her, but not the lips your thinking of, Granger." Draco winked.

Hermione froze once more as realization dawned on her. "Draco Malfoy did you-you know, go down on your girlfriend and then ask me to kiss you so that I would taste her?"

Draco smirked at her. "Did you like the taste?"

Hermione smacked at his chest, Draco just laughed. "You are disgusting! You are the most repulsive creature I've ever met!" Hermione yelled while landing hits on his chest repeatedly.

Draco took hold of her wrists, holding them to his chest firmly. "Who you've snogged twice."

Hermione looked up into his eyes, which were amused instead of angry. "How dare you laugh at me! Mock me! How dare you!"

Draco chuckled and rested his lips against Hermione's ear. "I think you like kissing the most repulsive creature you've ever met. I think you enjoy it when I taste you, and I think you enjoyed tasting another woman while my tongue stroked yours into submission. Could I possibly be correct, Granger?" Draco whispered.

Hermione licked her lips, and looked into his searching gaze. Her skin remained flush, and turned a brighter red as she considered what he was saying. Draco looked down at her, her eyes full of innocence and yet they seemed to be full of curiosity as to what he had introduced the little princess to. He slowly leaned down, ready to recapture her lips.

"If you liked it, you'll let me kiss you." Draco said slowly as his lips descended onto hers.

Hermione couldn't fight back when Draco once again let his lips slant over hers, kissing him was too good of a feeling to pass up. She tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth, and was rewarded by Draco's tongue dancing with hers. She tasted sex, and sin on Draco's tongue, and reveled in it. Draco groaned as she subconsciously rubbed herself against him as they kissed.

Draco thought, "I'm never going to get any release."

Draco pulled back and smirked. "Didn't know you were the kinky kind, Granger. My mistake, I should have known a Mudblood would be ready for everything and anything."

Hermione flinched as if he had slapped her. "I hate you." She sneered.

"Hate is a very passionate emotion." Draco drawled.

"You know, for someone who thinks I only kiss alright, you sure do seem to like it since you've kissed me three times today." Hermione snapped.

Draco appeared stunned by her statement before composing himself. "I'm just trying to show you how sometimes the forbidden can be a strong craving that can induce pleasure." He shrugged.

Hermione quietly asked him, "Will you teach me?"Draco raised an eyebrow, "teach you how to what?"

"Carnal pleasures, the forbidden." Hermione blushed, looking away.

Draco laughed crudely. "No, but I know someone who can."

Hermione quickly asked, "Who?"

Draco looked around the compartment, "Ok, who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?"

"I'm serious. I want to learn." She hissed.

Draco studied her and chuckled quietly. "Well, well. Seems the good girl wants to know how it is on the bad side."

Hermione tapped her foot, showing her impatience.

"Okay, okay. I'll ask him. If he's willing, I'll have him come to you." Draco assured her.

"He's not…ugly or something, is he?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"No, he's very popular with the ladies. Don't worry."

Hermione smiled. "Atleast there's that."

Draco frowned at her. "Why on Earth though, Granger? I mean, why this sudden interest in all this?"

"That's for me to know." Hermione winked.

"He doesn't have his work cut out for him, you're a real prude." Draco sneered.

Hermione gasped at him. "Well, who knows? Maybe oneday you'll be begging me for sexual favors!"

Draco laughed loudly, his laughter booming through the compartment. "Me? The Slytherin sex god? Asking Hermione Granger, a worthless Mudblood, for sexual favors?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "You never know, Malfoy."

The train's whistle sounded loudly, alerting everyone that the train had reached its destination. Draco gathered his things as he watched Hermione gather hers.

"You're wrong." Draco told her before leaving the compartment.

Hermione scowled. "We'll see."

* * *

><p>OKKKKKKK. It's now 4:34. I think I did a decent amount of work for like a little over an hour of typing! Right? Maybe? Hehe. So question time! I want my readers happy, so I'm going to ask for you guys' opinion! If you're going to review, tell me who you'd like to be Hermione's "teacher"! He can be anyone! Harry, Blaise, Fred, an invented character, Neville! But uh, hopefully not Neville. Cause it'd be kinda hard to make Neville a ladies man..awkward. But, if you invent a character, then you have to atleast give me his name, personality, and small background so I know if he's a bad boy, mysterious, or whatever. I will NOT upload until I have several people telling me what they want. I'm serious! However, LOVE you all. Show some love by favoriting, reviewing, PM me if you'd like! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Naughty scenes in every chapter so far! Who likes that? I do! I'm rambling, sooo buh bye now! :D<p> 


	4. 4: A Carnal Teacher

Ok! So…I was going to wait like a few days to get lots of ideas for the "teacher" buttttttttttttttttttttttttt…I can't wait. I had quite a few people post their ideas, and well, most everyone said Blaise! Haha, not surprised. He's dashing! However, I did have one person who said differently…**playful** mentioned Theodore Nott. And, well, Blaise WILL be a "teacher" and there will be many yummy scenes of him and Hermione! But for now, let's give Theodore a chance? Maybe, if you all take this with an open mind, I could arrange a threesome between Theodore, Hermione, and Blaise. *Wiggles eyebrows suggestively*. Hehe. Here we go! Third post in one day! Spoiled rotten you lot are!

* * *

><p><strong>YourLoveOnly: <strong>I'm so glad you noticed that! She doesn't JUST become a devious sex goddess! It's a process! :D Blaise WILL be one of her 'teachers', she will have him hehehe. Another reviewer sent me a PM and I've made Theo quite dominant and cocky. Let me know how you like him!

**Emereld Malfoy: **Make that 3 posts in one day! My fingers are tired and my hands ache. But I love to keep my readers happy! Oh, trust me, it WILL get hotter and dirtier. Like I said, threesome? Anybody? haha. :D Blaise IS part of it, he will be. This chapter explains how I've incorporated him into it. ;) no worries, please don't be disappointed!

**vampirelover2007: **We've talked about this already haha. :) Thank you for your reviews! I appreciate them all. :D

**MizFitMandee: **I sent you a PM earlier and we've discussed this. Again, genius. I hope you like what I've come up with in this chapter!

As for all of you who reviewed before and haven't now, WHAT is up with that? I reward you with 3 uploads in one day? C'mon! ;D

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Draco lounged on the Slytherin's common room couch, not wanting to be in the Head Boy/Girl common room alone. Pansy had gone out with Tracey since Tracey had promised Blaise some action tonight. Blaise sat in an armchair near Draco, reading his Deadly Potions book again.

"Don't you ever put that bloody book down?" Draco mumbled, annoyed.

Blaise folded a page's corner before tossing it on the small table at his side. "What's with you?"

Draco turned his head to look at him, "Nothing."

Blaise laughed, "Sexually frustrated?"

Draco narrowed his eyes dangerously at Blaise. "How would you know anything about my sexual frustrations?"

"Pansy mentioned you got her off, and gave her a spectacular orgasm." Blaise congratulated him. Draco smirked as he remembered her awed face. "She also said something about not being able to get you off in return since there wasn't time." Draco frowned.

"Yeah." He clipped out.

Blaise raised an eyebrow in question, "You don't need Pansy to relieve you. If you want I can call up someone…?" He offered.

Draco chuckled. "No offense, mate. But, if I wanted someone else I would already be shagging her senseless in my room."

Blaise smirked at Draco, and Draco smirked back at him. "But I do need something. I need to talk to Theodore." Draco frowned.

"Why?" Blaise asked. "You feeling THAT kinky?"

Draco wanted to smack Blaise. "I'm not a bloody faggot, Blaise. I need him to do something for someone. Not for me." Draco clarified.

Blaise shrugged. "He hasn't been in the common rooms yet, maybe he's out stalking the corridors? Looking at the fresh meat of freshman girls?"

Draco laughed. "I remember when you and I would do that, first couple of weeks filled with shagging girls, all of which who had their hearts on their sleeves."

Blaise smiled fondly at the memory. "Know what we are, Draco? Selfish, sick bastards."

Draco winked at him. "Amen."

Draco stood and stretched. "I'm going to go look for him. You want to come?"

Blaise looked at his book longingly. Draco scoffed. "Whatever. Read!" Draco stalked out of the Slytherin's dormitories and into the halls. Walking through the dark passageways leading up to the main levels Draco heard a moan, and then some giggling. Draco smirked as he followed the sound into some of the darker halls. He managed to make out a guy leaning against the wall as he fondled, what appeared to be, a freshman Ravenclaw girl. Draco smiled crudely.

"Theodore." He called out in greeting.

The girl froze and tried to hide behind Theodore's lean body. Theodore laughed and approached Draco, leaving the girl in the open.

"Draco? Draco Malfoy? It's been awhile." Theodore's eyes twinkled.

"You busy?" Draco smiled, nodding his head towards the girl blushing furiously.

Theodore looked her over before shrugging to Draco, as if saying "there's more, who cares if I lose one." Draco chuckled as he and Theodore walked off together.

"Theodore?" The girl called out hesitantly.

"Sorry babe, I gotta go. I'll see you around." He called over his shoulder with a wink.

"Don't ever change, Theodore." Draco smirked.

"I don't plan on it." He winked.

They walked along the corridors, eventually arriving at the Main Hall. Draco lead him to the Library and they took a seat in a far corner. Theodore glared at some Hufflepuff boys who were lounging nearby, and they scattered fairly quickly. Theodore turned back to Draco with an easy going smile.

"This about drugs or something? I could get you some but.., it's going to cost you." Theodore shrugged.

Draco shook his head, "No, no. Nothing like that. I need a favor."

Theodore sucked in a sharp breath. "A favor? Depends. What kind of favor?"

"Your favorite kind. Got a girl. A total prude, goody two shoes kind. Know what I mean?" Draco enticed.

Theodore pondered this, "What about her? She turn you down or something? Need to teach her a lesson?"

"Not a lesson of pain, one of pleasure." Draco wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Theodore's eyebrow quirked. "I'm officially confused. This brat turns you down, and you want me to give her the shag of her life?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "No. This girl, she wants to be taught how to be a bad girl. She wants to learn everything, she wants to know how to seduce men and keep them coming back for more."

Theodore rubbed his hands together. "My, my. Sounds quite devious! Who is she?"

Draco's smile grew bigger, "Hermione Granger."

Theodore barked out a laugh, "The Gryffindor Princess? Are you kidding?"

"No joke. Today, on the train. We snogged, three times. The last time, after she had tasted Pansy's cum on my tongue and liked it so she kissed me again. I mean, she's gotten kinky and hot." Draco answered seriously, a glint of lust in his eyes at the memory.

Theodore shook his head, "Then why don't you teach her?"

Now it was Draco's turn to laugh, "Are you kidding? She's an inexperienced Mudblood. No way. She doesn't know how to do anything, I'd get frustrated and impatient. Nah, mate. I have Pansy, she knows how to get me going." Draco supplied.

Theodore thought it over. "Well, she has gotten hot. Especially since she died her hair that flaming red, that was a nice touch."

Draco smirked, "C'mon. You'll have fun with it."

Theodore shook his head, "Is she going to be a prude and try to say no to things?"

"She might. If she does, put her in her place." Draco shrugged.

"Did she ask you for a teacher?"

"Yeah, and I told her I'd find her one. You." Draco sighed.

"Okay. I'll do it. On one condition." Theodore licked his lips.

"What's that?" Draco asked.

"She has to promise to do anything I say when we're in 'class'. And if she doesn't, she has to understand there will be suitable punishments." Theodore explained seriously.

"You got it." Draco nodded.

"Oh, and she's gotta change her outfit. I mean, her skirt goes nearly to her ankles. The skirt's gotta be to her mid thigh _at least_. Her shirt? Forget that baggy crap. She needs to wear the button up white blouse with a couple buttons undone, showing off some cleavage. Tell her to get a push-up bra, get them babies out there. As for makeup? Mascara, and red lipstick. Her red hair has to flow down in long waves, tell her to get some layers." Theodore listed off.

Draco envisioned what Theodore described, "Sounds like a good start." He nodded.

Theodore held out his hand, and Draco shook it. "You got yourself a deal."

Draco stood, "I've got to go find Granger and let her know. Thanks, mate."

Theodore smiled, "No problem."

Draco left the Library, heading towards the Head Boy/Girl rooms. He arrived at the portrait, the Fat Lady peered down at him in his Slytherin robes.

Draco murmured, "Dragon Gizzards." The portrait swung open, allowing him access. He stepped in and looked around. The room was painted with red walls, and black seating arrangements. The fireplace burned, warming the room. Silver decorations rested along the walls, while all the portraits had golden framing. Draco grunted as he walked down the steps to the armchair where Hermione was reading. She looked up as she saw him approach her.

"Something you need, Malfoy?" She inquired, still engrossed in her story.

"I got you a teacher." Draco smirked.

Hermione put her book down quickly. "Who?" She asked him, scrutinizing his face.

"His name is Theodore Nott, I don't know if you've heard of him but-"

"I've heard of him. He has this hobby of enchanting freshman girls and shagging them all, one after the other until they all lay broken hearted and disillusioned." Hermione snapped.

Draco's eyebrow quirked. "Yes, well, he also-"

"He also has been known to be the go to source for different drugs and such." Hermione glared.

Draco grew annoyed. "Would you shut your bloody trap and let me finish a sentence, Granger?"

Hermione grew quiet as she watched Draco through guarded eyes.

"Thank you. Anyway, he also has the repertoire of being an amazing shag so you're welcome." Draco growled.

Hermione stared at him, startled. "_What am I getting myself into?" _Hermione thought, panicking.

Draco scoffed at her, "Are you kidding me? Are you getting scared now that it's happening?"

Hermione blushed, "No!"

Draco groaned. "I swear, Granger. If you change your mind and make me go back and tell this guy never mind after practically begging him to take you, I'll murder your Mudblood self!"

Hermione stood up in anger, "I'm NOT changing my mind, Malfoy. But thank you for your concern!"

"Right. Well. Theodore says to tell you that you have to do everything he says while you guys are in 'class' and if you don't that he has suitable punishments you will have to go through." Draco sneered.

"Fine, sounds great." She snapped.

"Oh, and you've got a few things to change about your appearance." Draco added slyly.

Hermione looked down at her long, school robes and baggy sweater. "What's wrong with this?"

Draco scoffed. "Are you kidding? They're not sexy. Theodore wouldn't be caught dead with you like that!"

Hermione stomped her foot in childish annoyance. "What am I supposed to change exactly?"

"Your skirt has to be shorter, mid thigh short. Might as well burn that baggy, old sweater cause you're going to start wearing one of those tight, button up, white blouses. Unbutton a few of the top buttons, and wear a push-up bra so that there's some distinct cleavage. As for makeup, he said something about mascara and red lipstick. Don't have any? Get some." Draco said, all while staring down at Hermione's flushed cheeks.

"Is that all?" Hermione asked mockingly.

Draco thought it over for a second, "Oh, no. Also, he likes your new hair color. Says you should get layers done, and have it flowing in long waves down your shoulders."

Hermione thought about that, "I like that idea. He's got some style."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Granger. Get to it. He expects you to be ravishing by tomorrow for classes."

Hermione couldn't help but feel excited, she hugged Draco quickly and let go. "Thank you!" She gushed before rushing up the stairs to her room to get started.

* * *

><p>I WAS going to stop here, and leave you all without a hot scene…but I thought I should make it up to you guys who wanted Blaise soooo I'll continue. I'll be doing a oneshot later of BlaiseTracey if people want me to. Let me know. This chapter is pretty long already, and it's about to get longer. :D

* * *

><p>Theodore was propped up against the wall outside Potions class. He knew Hermione was in this class first period, with him. Took some charming, but eventually a Professor had agreed to give him Hermione's schedule. He looked at his watch impatiently. Blaise walked by, giving Theodore a high five as he passed. Theodore grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back.<p>

"Might want to stick around, Blaise." Theodore winked.

"Oh? I don't know…Tracey said she'd make my morning worth while if I met her in that empty class down the hall before class.." Blaise began, pausing to wink at a girl walking past.

"No, really. Forget Tracey, you shagged her, now trash her. Leave her wanting you. I got a new student." Theodore shook his head.

Blaise smirked, "That was the plan, but a morning blow job sounds good."

Theodore sighed, exasperated. "Listen, stay. I'll make it up to you when my student learns how to be a good temptress."

Blaise cocked his eyebrow, "Make it up to me how?"

Theodore smiled, "You'll see."

Blaise shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the wall by Theodore. The two continued to chat. Cat calls and whistles could be heard down the hall as someone was walking down it. Theodore grinned like a chestier cat.

"Here she comes." He practically sang.

Blaise looked down the hall, curiously.

Theodore saw her first, and he had to admit, she looked hot. Hermione was walking down the hall, her short skirt flaring around her slim legs as her legs moved her closer towards him. Her tight, white blouse was short enough to show a hint of her abdomen as she swayed. Her breasts strained against the white cloth, two buttons undone to allow a tease of the twins as they bounced happily. Her face was slightly blushing, as everyone continued to whistle. Her eyes popped with the mascara, making her lashes long and elegant. Her red lipstick enticed her pale skin nicely, marking her lips as a target to every boy in the school. Her hair flowed behind her in mermaid waves, small side bangs added for a hint of innocence.

Blaise turned to Theodore. "You're keeping your promise." Was all he said.

Theodore chuckled. Hermione reached Theodore, all the boys disappointed. Theodore encircled her waist with his arms. Hermione shivered a little as he pulled her closer.

His lips teased the curve of her ear, "You did good. Very good, pet." He whispered.

Hermione blushed at the compliment, looking down and then back up to his amber eyes which were smoldering at her. He kept her gaze as he let his hands lower to her butt, rubbing slightly before squeezing. Hermione's blush grew darker but she did not protest. Blaise winked at Theodore before heading into class. Hermione leaned forward, and captured Theodore's lips, much to Theodore's surprise and pleasure.

Just then Draco walked past, and watched as Hermione kissed Theodore. He was surprised at her taking the initiative but shrugged as he walked past them and into class.

Theodore tongue ran along her bottom lip, and Hermione parted her lips. The boys in the hall hooted in encouragement as they watched the goody goody kiss Theodore, one of Slytherin's top bad boys along with Draco and Blaise. Theodore's tongue dueled with hers, his hands caressing her body freely. Hermione moaned in the back of her throat as Theodore continued his expert administrations onto her mouth. She nipped at his bottom lip, remembering how Draco had done this and liked it. Theodore groaned in approval, so she did it again. She slightly nicked his lip, and licked up the bead of blood that swelled.

Theodore muttered under his breath, "Suck my bottom lip into your mouth, then nibble, and then lick to ease the bite."

Hermione cautiously did as he asked ,and was rewarded by his hands tangling in her hair and him moaning softly as her tongue flicked at his lip. Hermione felt pride sweep through her. "This isn't so hard." She thought happily as she continued to explore Theodore's mouth with her own. She rubbed herself against him, and was disappointed to find he wasn't that hard. The bell for class rung and everyone began to file into their respective class rooms.

Theodore chuckled as he pulled away. "Good start."

Hermione grew flustered. "Why aren't you harder?"

Theodore laughed loudly at her question. "Pet, I'm too experienced to get totally hard cause a girl kisses me. It was nice, but you'll get better. And then, you'll be hot at it. Not just nice. Don't worry, I'll teach you." He smirked as he walked to their class.

Hermione followed him into class, slightly disappointed but determined to do better. She was Hermione Granger, good at everything. She would learn, and she would excel.

* * *

><p>And there it is. My fingers ache, my hands are sore. But I've written you a long chapter. A lot of dialogue, but it had a semi steamy scene, right? 3 uploads in one day. I think it's good enough. :D I love you all! Please don't be disappointed in meee :( anyways, let me know about that threesome idea? :D Oh and the BlaiseTracey oneshot. Up to you all. I have to go eat now, cause I haven't in all day cause I've been on fan fiction. I'm dedicated to you all! Review, favorite, alerts, PMs. Anything and everything, darlings! Buh Bye now! :D


	5. 5: She Likes it Rough

Here's another chapter! I'm so glad that you all like Theodore! :D He's very naughty hehe. I woke up at 7 am this morning just to type this, it's nice and long for you all. :D

* * *

><p>I love my reviewers so very much.<p>

**vampirelover2007: **So glad! I tried to make him sexyyy and a total bad boy ;). Oh, I can see that happening! Some handcuffs, some rope. Hehe. xD

**simplycaramel: **Quite right! Much steamier! I tried to please you, and added some gentleness and charm in Theo! Hint hint: the rose in this chapter! :D Here's another upload! :)

**LyssyPants: **I'm so happy you think so! Hehe, I love writing smuts for you all. :D I'm super exicted to write this story!

**polofreak15: **Is this fast enough? So glad you like my wicked ideas hehe. ;D

**countrygirlemma: **Thank you for your support! I'll keep them coming! :D

**Noodles2: **Draco's just being an arrogant, prat. Don't worry, some changes on his attitude in this chapter! Hope you like it!

**courtneyuchiha94/courtneysummer94: **I'll try and keep spoiling you! Oh, and I loved that line of his too! hehe.

**YourLoveOnly: **I agree! Slytherin boys ARE naughty! Hehe. Yeah, I wanted to do something more unexpected. :D yeah, the threesome won't be till a later chapter since that's a big step for our Gryffindor princess. But it'll happen! Thank you! I applaud your review! xD

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 (Obviously)<p>

Hermione walked down the hall, heading back to her dormitory. Her lips swollen, and face flush. Theodore and her had practiced kissing a lot, after every class. Hermione smiled deviously as she remembered Draco's face when she had interrupted his and Theodore's conversation by leaning close to Theodore and claiming his mouth before murmuring, "I think it's time for another lesson." Hermione laughed quietly to herself, how flustered Draco had gotten. "My, my, Granger. Seems you like the teacher I got for you." He had sneered. Hermione hadn't been able to help it when she had turned around and snapped at him, "Yes, he's the best snog I've ever had." Draco had appeared stunned, scowling as he walked away.

Hermione mulled his over, "Is Theodore a better kisser than Draco?" She asked herself quietly as she slung her bag over her other shoulder. Hermione bit her lip as she thought of Draco's kisses and then to Theo's. "I don't think it's right to compare. I mean, they're both good in different ways. Draco's a bit more fierce and aggressive. Theo's more verbal and more intricate and detailed in what he likes. I'd take both." Hermione giggled at the thought.

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned to stare at Ron and Harry in surprise before smiling. "Hey, guys! How was your summer?"

Harry looked her over as Ron blushed furiously, not being able to look past her smooth legs. "Uh, it was great. How was yours?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Simply boring. Father was off on business, and Mother went with him. So I had to stay at my aunt's and her seven cats. Crookshanks didn't like them, so I had to lock the poor thing up in my room." Hermione sighed.

Ron finally raised his eyes only to find his gaze wandering to her perky breasts which were straining against the fabric. "Serves the cat right. I swear, I still go by what I said before. Crookshanks is no cat, that's a pig with hair." Ron chuckled.

Hermione glared at him. "That's horrible."

Harry cleared his throat, gaining Hermione's attention. "You look…nice." He offered.

Hermione flushed slightly. "Yes, well, thank you."

"We tried to talk to you during classes, but Theodore Nott was stuck to you like glue. Guess he likes your new look too." Ron scoffed.

"It was his idea, so I believe he likes it." Hermione shrugged.

"His idea? Or you two dating or something?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione laughed, "Oh, no! We just have a…mutual…agreement?"

"A mutual agreement to snog each other every chance you get?" Ron sneered unhappily.

Hermione slightly panicked, her thoughts scattering as to what to tell the two boys. They wouldn't understand her curiosity about the carnal. She was saved from answering when she saw Draco walking down the hallway. He looked over and saw Hermione's pleading eyes and let his lip curl into a sneer.

"Hey, Potter! Might want to clean up some of that drool on your ugly face! It's pathetic how you're fawning over Granger." Draco called out.

Hermione sagged in relief as the focus was taken off of her. She frowned at Draco, did he have to be so cruel? Draco shrugged at her and slightly smiled before returning his gaze to Harry.

"Malfoy, I swear, one of these days I'll turn you to a ferret! And send you off to a Muggle Zoo!" Harry snarled.

Draco laughed. "So that people can look at me all day? They already do that, Potter. I'm sure you've noticed my dashing good looks." Draco winked at Hermione.

Harry's mouth was left open, not sure quite what to say to that. Ron looked uncertainly between the bickering two. "If that's what you consider good looks, then you're right! You've got the same good looks as Crabbe and Goyle! Congratulations!" Ron laughed, unsure.

Draco stiffened. "Weasley, should you be getting yourself into this? Better leave it to those who can understand the simplicity of how to use words to their advantage instead of being such an imbecile as to not carry out a comeback without confidence." He sneered.

Ron stood there, dumbfounded. Harry patted his back and scowled. "Get lost, Malfoy."

Draco chuckled, "Oh! I nearly forgot. Granger? I've invited Theodore over for drinks. I got some of that muggle alcohol you mentioned."

Hermione smirked, "Sounds delightful, Malfoy."

Draco walked away content. Harry and Ron stared at Hermione. "You and him get along, yeah?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, guys. We're Head Boy and Girl. We've got to set an example for house unity." She then began to follow Draco back to their dormitories. Harry shot Ron a confused look, Ron just shrugged helplessly . They walked back to the Gryffindor Wing.

Hermione arrived at the portrait, mumbling the password which she found vile. "Dragon Gizzards." It swung open and Hermione walked in. Draco was setting the bottles of alcohol on the coffee table, looking at each one's label before setting them down. Hermione looked at all the bottles in awe.

"How many did you get, Malfoy?" She asked surprised at the amount.

"Well, I got two bottles of Tequila. Four of vodka, two cases of beer, a keg. Two bottles each of Gin and Rum. The rest is just mixers and stuff, for girly drinks." Draco listed as he looked around to make sure he got all of them.

Hermione noticed the lime and salt on the table next to various sized glasses. "You _are _prepared."

Draco smirked, "We're going to get smashed."

Hermione giggled at the thought. "I'm going up to change into something more appropriate for this lovely occasion." She said over her shoulder as she went up the stairs to her room.

Draco went to his room and threw on some dark jeans, and a green shirt with metallic silver snakes coiled on it. He went back down and put more kindle on the fire before sitting back to wait for Theodore's arrival. Hermione stepped out of her room a few minutes later. Draco looked up and smirked at her appearance.

"Is this okay?" She asked nervously, tugging down on the short, jean mini skirt.

Draco let his eyes start at her face which consisted of mascara, eyeliner and a pink lipstick. She wore a red halter shirt, which ended above her belly button and cupped her breasts nicely. His eyes traveled down the expanse of bare skin before reaching her low ride, very short, jean mini skirt. Her smooth legs shined a little, making Draco think that she had put lotion on them. Hermione's hair was still in the style it had been for class, flowing down in mermaid waves.

Draco could feel a tightening in his groin but shrugged, "It looks alright."

"I accidentally cut the skirt too short, but it's not so bad, right?" Hermione fussed in the mirror in the room, tugging the skirt down.

Draco chuckled, "I've seen shorter. You're fine. Don't worry."

One of the portraits inside informed Draco and Hermione that Theodore was outside. Draco gave the portrait his permission to let Theo in. Theo strode in looking delectable. Hermione's gaze slid down his body, taking him in. He wore a nice, black dress shirt which was only partly buttoned. It stretched over his form, showing off his muscles nicely. Hermione licked her lips and noticed part of a tattoo peeking out of the shirt. Her gaze went lower and saw her wore some dark jeans, much like Draco's. Except, his had a silver chain hanging on it. His hair was styled slightly, and she noticed the amused glint he had in his eyes.

"Hello, Draco." Theodore smiled at the boy who sat waiting impatiently on the couch.

Theodore approached Hermione and smiled. "You look lovely." His arm came out from behind his back, and in it was a long, stemmed red rose. He stroked it across her lips, which parted as he did so.

Hermione flushed and looked down, then back up into his amber eyes which were swirling with lust and amusement. She took the rose from his hand softly, "You're looking quite good, too." She murmured.

Theodore smiled before turning to sit on the couch, facing Draco. He rubbed his hands together. "So? What's all this?"

"Muggle alcohol. Granger here says it's much better than our fire whiskey." Draco shrugged.

Theodore grinned mischievously, "Are you going to drink, pet?"

Hermione nodded and walked over to sit next to Theodore. "Of course." She affirmed.

"Have you ever got totally smashed?" Draco asked her curiously.

Hermione shook her head, "Never."

Theodore smiled grandly at her, "Really?"

Draco smirked, "We'll take care of that, won't we Theodore?"

Theodore smiled at Draco, "That we will." His hand dug inside his pants pocket, "And since we're being bad already…" He pulled out a small, clear bag out of his pocket. Hermione's gaze froze on the bag. "…might as well go bad all the way." He finished with a smirk.

Hermione looked from the bag, to Theodore, to Draco, and then back at the bag. "What is that?"

Draco chuckled, "Don't worry about it, Hermione." He looked at Theodore, "Don't think she'll do it, mate."

Hermione scowled, "I'll do it. I just want to know what it is I'm doing."

Theodore raised an eyebrow, "You'll do it?"

Hermione shrugged, "Sure. I mean, you're going to do it too, right?"

Theodore chuckled, "Pet, you don't have to. You can stick to the Muggle alcohol."

Hermione growled at him, "I said I'll do it."

Theodore raised his hands, as if in surrender. "Ok, ok. Draco? Seems you were wrong."

Draco looked at Hermione and mumbled, "Guess I underestimated you, Granger."

Hermione smiled, "That's right. You did. So what is it?" She asked Theodore cheerfully, nodding towards the bag which still rested in his hand.

"It's my own mixture. You know cocaine? And ecstasy?" Theodore smirked.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, you snort cocaine and ecstasy is a little pill, both of which makes you feel good."

Theodore nodded, "This is both cocaine and ecstasy in one pill, I combined them with magic. Took me weeks to get it right."

Hermione froze, eyes widening. "It's BOTH?"

Draco chuckled, "You don't have to, Granger."

Theodore gave Hermione a small smile, "You don't."

Hermione snatched the bag from his hand and opened it, popping a pill in her mouth and swallowing it. "Too late."

Draco looked at Hermione, stunned. Theodore took her chin in his hand, and captured her lips. Hermione had already parted her lips, and their two tongues dueled briefly before Theodore pulled away.

"You're getting better at that." Theodore told her huskily.

Hermione giggled. "How long does it take for this pill to kick in?"

Theodore smirked. "For me? I need three, and it takes bout twenty minutes. For you? Maybe in another five minutes."

Hermione couldn't help but feel a little excited, even if she was terrified. Draco poured three tequila shots and handed each person a glass.

"To taking the initiative." Draco offered, as they raised their shot glasses.

The trio took the shots, and Hermione began to cough as it burned her throat. Theodore laughed and poured another three shots. Draco expected to be handed one of the three, but was surprised when Theodore took one shot right after the other quickly. He looked at Draco's outstretched hand sheepishly and poured him one. Draco knocked it back and grimaced at the burning sensation.

Hermione could now start to feel the little magical pill. Her head swam and vision seemed so clear! She felt light, and so happy. She looked at Theodore taking the shots and giggled to herself, leaning against his warm body.

Draco looked at her and alerted Theodore, "She can feel it, alright."

Theodore took one more shot and then turned to look at Hermione, who smiled up at him with a goofy smile. Theodore chuckled quietly and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Hermione shivered.

"That feels amazing." Hermione gushed as the caresses caused her to slightly tremble with pleasure.

Theodore smiled, "Everything you feel will be heightened, your skin more sensitive."

Hermione groaned as his thumb rubbed her bottom lip. She nipped his thumb, then sucked it into her mouth to soothe the bite. Theodore's eyes darkened with lust as she tasted his thumb, sucking strongly before letting it free. Draco rolled his eyes.

"C'mon." Draco groaned.

Theodore smiled at him and passed him the small bag. Draco contemplated it, and tossed it back. "Pansy's not here. I'd just get all horny for nothing." Draco explained at Theodore's confused expression.

Theodore laughed knowingly, "Right."

Draco poured some rum in a large glass and took a large gulp. He coughed several times, causing Hermione to laugh at him, her eyes sparkling. She laid down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling which appeared to be swirling in random patterns. She laid her legs across Theodore's lap. Theodore stroked her leg softly as he poured himself a small glass of vodka. He leaned back with the glass in one hand, the other hand stroking Hermione. Hermione slightly moaned as his fingers danced along her leg, sometimes dipping in to tickle her inner thighs. Draco watched as Hermione arched her back and slightly moaned. Her breasts strained across the fabric of her shirt, begging to be played with. Draco groaned, it was going to be a long night.

Theodore turned to Draco, "Got any music?"

Draco nodded and stood to his feet, the room slightly spinning. He went to the stereo Hermione had brought with her and pressed the play button, hoping she had good music. Instantly, Lady Gaga's "I Like It Rough" came blasting through. Theodore nodded at Draco. Draco sat back down, sprawling in the arm chair, and grabbed another drink.

Theodore looked down at Hermione, "Want to dance, pet?"

Hermione's glazed eyes shined happily back at him and she nodded shyly. She swung her legs over the couch and got up, laughing as her world turned vibrant and colorful. She turned to focus on Theodore, who stood in an empty space infront of the fireplace. He held his hand out to her, a small smirk on his lips. Hermione took his hand, and he spun her to him. Her back to his front and she began to sway as Lady Gaga's song flowed through her. Hermione arched her back a little, and Theodore grabbed her hips firmly. He placed one hand at her abdomen, the other on her lower back. He bent her at the waist and growled into her ear, "Push your ass against me, with the music." Hermione's laughter turned into a moan as she did what he told her to. She grinded against him again, feeling electricity course through her body. Theodore matched her thrusts, his hands turning gentle as they ran down her body. Hermione whimpered as he let one of his hands slightly cup her breast through her shirt as they continued to grind. She pressed her back against his chest, leaning against him as her hips and butt continued to push back against his hardening groin. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder, he kissed her exposed and stretched neck. Hermione shivered, and slightly moaned as he nibbled on her neck, biting a little more forcefully when she pushed back against him.

"Theo.." Hermione moaned as he sucked on her neck before laving it with his tongue.

Draco watched the two dance, and felt a pang of jealousy. He tried to convince himself it was because Theodore was most likely going to get some release while he sat here with a hard-on. However, Draco wondered if it was really because he couldn't help but want to dance with Hermione when she looked and danced like that. He sighed and took a bottle of vodka, going to his room. He turned back to look at them as he reached his door, to see Hermione staring at him as she bucked against Theodore. Her gaze left him as she closed her eyes in pleasure. Draco went into his room and stripped. He would get release, even if by his own hand, he decided.

Draco laid down on his silk sheets, and began to pump his hand down his length. "Bloody hell." Draco groaned as pleasure took over his body. Images of Pansy on her knees infront of him as he pounded her mouth flashed through his mind, then of shagging Pansy doggy style in the Janitor's closet. Draco moaned as his manhood twitched, pausing to spit in his hand before returning it to his hard length. His mind wandered from Pansy, to Hermione and Theodore dancing. Her face flushed with passion, eyes closed from the pleasure rocketing through her slender body, lips parted as she panted, searching for release as she arched her back. He imagined it was with him that she was dancing with, it was his hardness she teased as she grinded her sweet ass against him, his lips that nibbled on her pale skin, his name she cried out as he met her thrusts. Draco was close, he could feel his balls tightening, and then he pictured her eyes when she stared after him, that glazed look of passion and pleasure melting together. He burst, cum shot out of his length, splashing on his chest. Draco groaned loudly as he shot to the stars, swimming in a sea of pleasure. He panted as he came down from his orgasm, and grabbed a dirty shirt to clean up his body. He tossed the shirt into a corner, making a mental note to wash it, or quite possibly, burn it tomorrow.

He tossed on some sweatpants and cracked open his door. Theodore was at the door, looking at a smiling Hermione. "That dance, was really well done." He told her.

Hermione beamed at him, "You're an excellent teacher."

Theodore chuckled. "You're a good student. Tomorrow? We move on to lesson 2."

Hermione nodded happily, the drug still in effect but wearing off slowly. She leaned in and kissed him passionately, one of her hands cupping him through his jeans. She rubbed against his length shyly, leaning away from his lips to look into his eyes for approval.

Theodore tugged on her hair and winked. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and pulled her hand away, curling her arms around her waist. Theodore left, and she walked over to the couch.

"I've been a very bad girl." Hermione giggled as she sat down.

Draco came out of his room and down to the couch, "Yes, you have."

Hermione turned to look at him, "Where'd you go?"Draco would never admit he went to go jack-off so he just shrugged. Hermione smiled deviously as she sighed, content.

"I must say, you surprised me today, Granger." Draco muttered.

Hermione grinned at him, "I surprised myself."

Draco nodded seriously, "You should go to bed, we have class in the morning."

Hermione gasped, "Oh! That's right! I have to do my Potions homework!" Hermione rushed to her bedroom. She yelled over her shoulder, "thank you!"

She disappeared inside her room and Draco chuckled, "You haven't changed at all in some ways, Granger. Not at all."

He cleaned off the table and put all the bottles in their cleaning closet before turning out the lights. He doused down the fire, and returned to his bedroom. He crawled into the silk sheets, and fell asleep with his trademark smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>There ya go! Teehee. Who's excited for lesson 2? I ammmmm! Breakfast and then more typing! Leave me some love, you know how! Buh bye now! ;)<p> 


	6. 6: Use Me

I was sitting down to write you all another chapter when my little sister came in and begged for an half an hour for me to take her out to lunch, and then swimming. I shrieked at her that I couldn't disappoint my fans, that I had to upload once in the morning, then afternoon, and then before bed. She said she didn't care. Who has younger siblings? You know what I'm talking about. She went to my mother, the conniving little squirt, and got her support. Says I have to be ready in 20 minutes. I groan, shut down my laptop and throw on a bikini with some shorts and t-shirt. Put on mascara and lip gloss. Boom, ready. But I take a magical weapon, not a wand, I took one of those little mini notebooks that fit in your jean's back pocket and a pencil. Scribbled down ideas for this story. Thank God it started raining after lunch and we came home. Now I'll write you all another chapter. :D Sorry if it turns out short! Mother says I'm only allowed an hour of writing, and then I have to watch a movie with the little sister to make up for swimming. Kill me, please.

* * *

><p>Gotta make these responses rapido! Only have three minutes left in my hour!<p>

**LyssyPants: **Here it is! No more waiting!

**vampirelover2007: **Thank you! I strive for hotness! I think his jealousy is slightly becoming of him. ;) Here's another update for ya! :D

**Emeraldserpent36: **Blaise will get involved soon! I have to coaxe Hermione into it since she's naughty but not quite that devious yet in my opinion. Thank you! I love Theo. Heart, be still!

**countrygirlemma: **It was easy, I love writing for you guys too much to sleep. :D

**MizfitMandee: **Yeah, it's hard to get sexual with people and not eventually have feelings for them...HINT HINT. But I also fancy him, that's how I pictured him too! I try to make him just like that. :D

**courtneyuchiha94: **i'm in love with it too! Can't you tell? :D I want a slytherin boy:(

**Too lazy to log in: **Well, here it is! The wait is over! ;)

And, I know your review is from Chapter 1 but **The Beauty Within Me: **In this chapter you find that Theodore hates her too. :) I added that tidbit in for you. :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 ( I don't know why I write what chapter it is on the top like this…but yeah. )<p>

Hermione woke up by hearing a portrait yelling at her. She lifted her head sleepily from her pillow, glaring at the princess stuck in a tower who was still screeching about something. Hermione shook her head, trying to focus on what she was saying.

"Someone's at the door! They've been waiting for nearly half an hour!" The portrait screamed at Hermione.

"Let them in!" Hermione snapped before letting her head fall back onto her pillow.

"Hermione?" A voice silkily called out from her bedroom door.

Hermione growled without bothering to open her eyes, "I'm sleeping."

The voice chuckled and she heard footsteps approach her bed before the bed dipped as someone sat on it.

"C'mon, get up." He scolded.

The portrait snidely remarked, "Do what he says! It's your own fault if you're tired! Going to bed at nearly four in the morning!"

Hermione sat up abruptly and grabbed her alarm clock, which lay with its batteries removed and discarded, on her night stand. She threw the clock at the portrait, causing the glass to shatter, and with it, the woman. She rubbed her eyes and sniffed before crumpling back onto her bed.

"Go away." Hermione mumbled at the man next to her. "I'm tired."

Hermione felt a sharp sting on her bum as the man slapped her behind. She shot up in bed and turned to glare at him, finding herself staring into Theodore's peeved expression. She flushed as she realized she was only wearing a big t-shirt and her new lace panties. She pulled the covers up, covering her exposed body. Theodore watched her with a slightly amused smile.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" He asked her.

Hermione shook her head in denial. Theodore clucked his tongue, "It's noon."

Hermione gasped, and stared at him shocked. "It's what?"

"Lunchtime." Theodore affirmed. "You've missed all your morning classes."

Hermione groaned, falling onto her back. She smacked her head with her hand. "I can't believe I slept it so late."

Theodore chuckled, stretching his body out on the bed next to her. "Draco did try to wake up, several times. He says you threw things at him, and he finally left when you picked up your wand."

Hermione flushed, turning her head to face his. "Oops."

"You feeling ok? Sometimes people feel sick in the morning after getting high and drunk." Theodore searched her face.

Hermione thought about it, "No, I'm fine. I didn't really drink. I only had the one shot."

"And one of my pills." Theodore smirked.

Hermione nodded mischievously, "And one of your pills."

"There's always tonight to get smashed." Theodore winked.

Hermione groaned, "Ohhh, no. I'll sleep in again, or worse. Maybe in a week or two."

Theodore frowned slightly, "It's ok. I told our professors that you were feeling sick, and how I was planning on letting you sleep before taking you to the nurse. You're absences are excused."

"Really?" Hermione smiled. "Oh, but that's not the point! I even did my Potions homework." She added mournfully.

Theodore looked at her in surprise, "You did your homework? After getting high?"

Hermione blushed, "Well, it's due today…"

Theodore shook his head, "Is it even right or just a bunch of gibberish?"

"It's right. After you left, the pill just wore off after a few minutes." Hermione shrugged.

Theodore laughed. "You're strange, pet. Doing your homework after having a smashing time with me and Draco."

Hermione's nose scrunched up, "Draco? Oh yeah, he was there. But he left early, and went to his room."

Theodore nodded, "Well I don't blame him. He wasn't getting any attention."

Hermione bit her lip nervously, "Maybe next time we should invite Pansy or something?"

Theodore scoffed, "God, no! I hate Pansy. She's just..ugh." Theodore shuddered.

Hermione smiled at him, throwing off the blankets, and crawling over him to straddle his thighs with her own. She leaned her body down over his and rubbed her cheek against his. "I like that answer."

Theodore raised his eyebrow, "You don't like her either?"

"Ew! No! She's got to be the loosest, most disgusting and degrading being I've ever had the displeasure of knowing!" Hermione mumbled into his chest.

Hermione breathed in his scent, he always smelled like rain, woods, smoke and mint. It was a delightful scent. She remembered her grinding lesson last night, and tried to grind on him now, rubbing herself against him slowly in small circles. Theodore's hands caught her hips as she did so, encouraging her. Hermione's lips were a breaths apart from Theodore's.

"Kiss me." She whispered.

Theodore closed the distance, kissing her softly before pulling back. Hermione growled. Theodore did it again, a small kiss, and then pulled back once more. Hermione's hands held his head still as she leaned down to show him exactly how she wanted to be kissed. Her teeth punished his mouth for teasing her, biting and pulling on his lips. Her tongue lashing out at his, demanding more from him. She grinded onto him harder, and faster, urging his length to harden. One of Theodore's hands pulled on her hair, yanking her head away from his lips so that he could trail love bites down her neck. Hermione mewled as he renewed the hickies he had left her last night. She panted as her lace panties moistened, her breath hitching as her nub was rubbed against the rough material of his jeans through the lace. Theodore's hips stilled and Hermione whimpered in the back of her throat.

"Theodore, please." She cried out as her pleasure diminished.

Theodore's lips left her neck, his hand cupping her breast through the t-shirt. "Lesson 2: Don't ask for your pleasure, get it yourself."

Hermione groaned, "How? I need you." Theodore's hips twitched as she admitted that small defeat.

"Do what you were doing, focus only on your pleasure and stop worrying about mine." Theodore whispered at her ear, lips teasing its lobe. "Use me." he mumbled as he nipped her lobe softly.

Hermione spread her thighs further apart, and began to grind roughly on his length, which hardened the rougher she grinded onto it. Hermione hardly noticed it, focusing on the feelings course through her body as her nub was teased and heightened every time it was rubbed across his body. Hermione took Theodore's hand in hers and pulled it to her breast, squeezing her breast firmly and roughly, demanding him to do so. Theodore obliged, pausing only to slip his hand under her shirt, and continued to fondle her breast. Her nipples were pebbles already, hardened further by his pinching and squeezing. Hermione groaned loudly, panting as she sought for release.

"Almost..thereee.." Hermione moaned out as her movements became more erratic and her breath quickened.

Theodore looked up at her face, she was a sight to be seen. Head thrown back, hair cascading down her back. Her back arched, thrusting her breasts into his hands as her hips shamelessly rubbed back and forth on him, leaving a wet trail. Lips parted as she panted, eyes nearly closed in pleasure. And then, it happened. Hermione Granger, Gryffindor princess, began to cum. Her eyes widened as pleasure rushed through her, her body shaking and shivering as her hips bucked helplessly on Theodore.

"Ohhhhh, wowww." Hermione moaned as she continued to ride out her orgasm, Theodore smirked at her expression.

She fell down limp onto his chest, hips occasionally twitching with after shocks. She brushed kisses onto his chest, neck, face and then lips before resting her head on his chest. She panted and then began to laugh, rolling over onto her back beside Theodore.

"Wow." She breathed before continuing to laugh.

Theodore smiled at her, knowing exactly how good she felt right now.

Hermione turned to look at him. "That was incredible."

Theodore raised his hands, "I didn't really do anything. That was all you. I just guided you into it."

"Is it better when you participate?" Hermione asked, pleasure evident in her eyes as they shined.

"Girls usually get more intense orgasms if the guy fingers her while rubbing on her clit, and if he hits her g-spot, she can even squirt." Theodore nodded at her, smiling deviously.

Hermione exhaled. "I want to do that." She pulled his body, and he obliged, rolling over onto her, sinking her deeper into the mattress. She began to kiss him, tongue flicking with his. Theodore pressed his hips down on hers, and she could feel him hard, and ready. She shivered. She spread her lips and locked her legs behind him above his bum, pulling him closer so that he was nestled at her core. Theodore pulled away from her mouth as a moan tore from him.

"You're a fast learner." panted, staring down at her mischievous face.

"When's lesson 3?" She asked as she thrusted her hips up against his.

Theodore chuckled, "Tonight."

Hermione pouted, "I want to learn nowww." She drawled out as she let her hips thrust against his again.

Theodore shook his head, "No. My rules."

Hermione frowned, "Oh c'mon.."

Theodore growled, "Stop it. I said tonight."

Hermione flicked her tongue against his lips teasingly, "Now." She whispered.

Theodore reached around his back, yanking her feet from behind him and rolling out of her embrace. Hermione sat up, shocked. Theodore got up from the bed, and stood at the foot of it. He looked down at her angrily.

"Tonight." He repeated.

Hermione crawled towards him on the bed, "Now."

Theodore chuckled. "Do you remember our agreement?"

Hermione's laughter died as she remembered.

Theodore smirked. "About suitable punishments?"

Hermione nodded slowly, sitting back against her pillows, watching him.

"Good. Tonight, come to my room. It's in the Slytherin dormitories. Wear your school uniform, but hair tied up in a high pony tail. Your punishment will be before the lesson. I'm going to class." And with that, Theodore turned and strode out of her room and out to the hall.

Hermione sat there, stunned. She chewed her lip. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

><p>Hermione's in trouble! Bwahahahaha! What would YOU punish her with? Hmmm? hehehe. I hope this is long enough, i have thirty seconds to publish and get off before my mother yells at meee. T_T. I wanted to write more, but pffft. Younger siblings. Show me some love so that I know I begged my mother for an hour to type for you all was worth it! Buh bye now! :DD<p> 


	7. 7: Just A WarningPlea :

I have time to kill before my little sister and I start on our pizza. We're making one from scratch. :D Yummm. Anyways, I logged back on nearly two hours later to my email and saw only 2 reviews had been left for Chapter 6: Use Me. I was kinda sad, I mean, I was excited for reviews and then...there were like 2...So this chapter is dedicated to my two reviewers: **vampirelover2007 **and **LyssyPants. **AND because I so very much appreciated their reviews, I'm going to mention them as small characters in this story. So girls, just tell me what name you want me to use for you and I'll bring you into my magical world of smut and handcuffs. I'm not uploading Chapter 7 until I get some more loving from my fans, it might be unfair but I think it'll make me feel more prone to write. I'm going to write the chapter tonight, and then upload it tomorrow or something. Anyways, girls, let me know about your character name! :D


	8. 7: Show Me What You've Learned

I got what I wanted, reviews. Can you say happy? Cause I can! Happy, happy, happy! I'm sorry to torment you guys by teasing you with a post that's not a chapter, I didn't mean to be cruel. However, I did get the result I wanted so whoop whoop! Here's Chapter 7, which my little sister is so graciously letting me type.

* * *

><p>To my reviewers:<p>

**honeymaid21: **It's nice to be appreciated. :D

**LyssyPants: **I think it's wonderful! Hope you like your introduction in this chapter. :D

**': **Awww thanks! I thought it'd be a nice gesture. I'd want to include all my reviewers but that'd be way too many characters in this story. haha. I appreciate any reviews you do!

**Mo-Mo Malfoy: **I updated now just because of you. :) So, this chapter is thanks to you, darling. :)

**Dracosgirl09: **The story is telling itself, it's sweeping me away into another world. I tried to make you happier and added another Dramione scene in this chapter, I really hope you enjoy it! :D

**liverpoolsunrise09: **OMG! I'm so glad you found my story! :D And i'm very flattered that you read it all in one go! I'm falling in love with Theo, I don't know how to part with him! More dramione in this chapter, Draco gets taught a lesson! ;D

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 (The REAL one)<p>

Hermione looked at her reflection, chewing her lip. She was not looking forward to Theodore's punishment. She had followed his instructions and was wearing the short, uniform skirt with the slightly unbuttoned, white blouse. She had put her vibrant, red hair in the high ponytail. She picked up a brush and teased the hair, making it more wild and voluminous. Theodore hadn't mentioned makeup, but she decided to wear some black eyeliner with mascara. She left her lips nude, applying a small amount of lip liner to make them have a pouting effect. She sighed and left her room. She was about to leave when she turned around and stared at Draco's door. She sighed and walked over to it, and knocked.

"Come in." Draco called from inside.

Hermione opened the door, to be greeted by Draco standing shirtless in its center. He held small, hand weights in each hand. His arms flexed as they raised the weights before slowly lowering them to the floor. He stood back up, his arms hanging limp at his sides. Hermione's eyes followed a bead of sweat which slid from his neck, down his sculpted abs and pecs, as it disappeared in the fabric of his basketball shorts. Hermione licked her lips, wanting to follow that bead of sweat.

Draco watched as Hermione's eyes ran over his body, hardening under her gaze. He knew he said he would never touch her, an inexperienced Mudblood, but now he was thinking he should kiss her once more. "Just to remind myself that it's a bad idea. " Draco thought to himself. His eyes snapped to her mouth as she licked her lips, staring at his groin. Draco groaned, causing Hermione's eyes to snap to his. He took a few strides, reaching for her. Hermione stood frozen on the spot, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. Draco lowered his lips to hers, moaning at contact. He tugged her bottom lip between his teeth.

"C'mon, Granger. Show me what you've learned." Draco murmured huskily.

Draco's tongue ran alone her bottom lip, once, twice before Hermione gasped wildly and attacked his mouth with her own. She parted her lips and sucked his tongue into her mouth, sucking on the tip. Draco groaned, the feeling shooting straight to his hardened length.

He pulled back slightly to look into her eyes, "Damn."

Hermione pulled his head back down to hers, "Just kiss me."

Draco smirked before slanting his lips across hers once more. Hermione pushed him farther into the room, surprising Draco. She stalked after him, pushing him further back until his back hit the wall. She leaned against him, tugging his blonde hair until he leaned forward to meet her lips. She inhaled sharply as her tongue snaked into his mouth, teasing his tongue with her own. She nipped and explored every inch of his mouth. Draco's hips bucked against hers, rubbing. Hermione could feel his arousal and moaned in the back of her throat. Her hands trailed down his chest, caressing his abs. Her caresses turned sharp as she used her nails as she traced his abs. Draco groaned. Hermione knew he enjoyed his pleasure mixed with pain. Hermione used her hands on his chest and pushed, using him as leverage to take a few steps back. Draco reached for her, his lips swollen and red with their kisses. Hermione shook her head, she had proved her point.

"So far, I've learned that." Hermione smirked before turning on her heel and walking out, slamming his door as she left.

Draco stared after her in disbelief. "Hermione!" He called out, but heard the door to the hall close with her departure. "You're a bloody tease!" He yelled out, even though he knew she was already gone. Draco stared down at his obvious erection in exasperation.

Hermione walked down the hall, extremely pleased with herself. However, that kiss also affected her, she could feel the moisture in her panties. She needed relief. She quickened her strides, reaching the dungeons and the Slytherin dormitories. She looked at the portrait, a man mounted on horseback.

"Hermione Granger, I'm here to see-" She began to explain.

"Theodore Nott." The portrait supplied. "He's been expecting you." He added as the portrait swung open.

Hermione stepped inside, not surprised to see the green and black decorations in the common room. She looked around quickly, she needed Theodore. She heard a door open and turned in the direction of the sound. It was Pansy. Hermione bristled at the sight of her. Pansy's face curled into a sneer.

"If it isn't the Gryffindor slut." She scowled.

Hermione growled, "I'm no slut, you pug-faced whore."

Pansy's eyes flashed at her as she stepped up to Hermione. "How dare you! You're just a teasing, goody goody who can't get laid properly so she has to beg boys to shag her!"

Hermione's hand flew through the air, making contact with Pansy's cheek. Pansy's head sharply turned with contact, a red handprint left behind. Pansy turned her head slowly to face Hermione. Hermione smirked at her expression of bewilderment.

"Bloody hell, I've been wanting to do that for a longtime." Hermione grinned.

Just as Pansy was about to retaliate, Theodore's voice called out. "Now, now, girls. Play nice." He came down the stairs calmly with a bored expression on his face.

Hermione's eyes flared with passion at the sight of him. It seems shirtless was the style for Slytherins. Theodore simply wore a towel around his waist, his body glistening and hair slicked back. He watched as Hermione's eyes became clouded with lust. Pansy turned to smile at Theodore, batting her false eyelashes. Hermione rolled her eyes at the sight of her. Theodore offered Pansy a polite smile, and Hermione growled low in her throat as Pansy winked at Theodore. Hermione pushed Pansy aside, and pounced at Theodore. She hitched her legs around Theodore's waist, arms circling his neck. She leaned in and gave him a wet kiss, tongue already poised for action as he opened his mouth in surprise. She flicked her tongue against his, curling her tongue around his before pulling away.

She turned to look over her shoulder at Pansy and snarled, "Back the fuck off, bitch."

Pansy whitened. Theodore chuckled, "I suggest you take her advice."

"It wasn't advice, it was an order." Hermione glared.

Theodore shushed her gently, cooing quietly. Hermione purred, rubbing her face into the crook of his neck. He left Hermione there, walking up the stairs to his room. He sat on the bed, Hermione still nuzzled into him. Theodore rubbed her back soothingly before pulling away slightly. Hermione whimpered at the loss of contact.

Theodore offered a small smile, "As much as I like holding you like this, there is one matter we need to attend to…" His voice drifted off.

Hermione smiled, "Of course." She began to nibble on his chin. "Let's get started. How do you want me?"

Theodore looked at her incredulously, "You _want _to get punished?"

Hermione froze. "Oh. I forgot." She lowered her eyes.

Theodore chuckled at her downcast expression. "Yes, I suppose you did."

Hermione crawled off his lap, and Theodore looked over at her. "Where do you think you're going?"

Hermione looked at him, "Um, I don't know."

"Lay across my lap, bottom up." Theodore instructed.

Hermione did as he said. Her bottom was upturned, she was turning her head to look at him over her shoulder when she felt a sharp pain. "Ow!"

Theodore shushed her, "Quiet, pet."

Hermione whimpered slightly as his hand once again descended on her upturned ass, again and again. Hermione began to feel turned on by it, face flushed. Theodore spanked her twenty times. When he finished he let his hand rub her bottom soothingly, hearing Hermione's purr as he did so. Theodore chuckled.

"You can get up now."

Hermione stood up, blushing. Theodore got up also, and headed for the bathroom. "I've got to finish washing, maybe put some clothes on." Theodore explained, leaving Hermione in his room.

Hermione looked around the room, she walked to his dresser and noticed framed pictures. There were several of him at parties, Draco in some of the pictures. Hermione smiled fondly at the picture of Draco, Theodore and Blaise smirking into the camera. She looked closely and noticed a blunt in each of their hands, she rolled her eyes before traveling over the other pictures. There was a picture of Theodore between two young, beautiful women. He smiled cheekily as each girl kissed his cheek on either side. She picked up the picture and studied it. The girl on the left had shoulder length brown hair, and mischievous blue eyes that reminded her of someone. Glasses adored her pale face, highlighting the glint of amusement in her eyes. Hermione looked at the girl on the right, who was just as exotic. She had long, auburn hair and her skin was like that of caramel. She also wore glasses, and had a smirk on her pink lips.

"My sisters." Theodore explained as he came up behind Hermione, peeking over her shoulder. "The one on the left is Destiny, the girl on the right is Astraeia. They're my favorite girls." He said, his voice filled with love.

Hermione smiled at him, "Are they in Hogwarts?"

Theodore smiled, "Both Slytherin." He answered proudly.

"Can I meet them?" Hermione asked softly, wanting to know more about Theodore.

Theodore shrugged, "If you'd like. I'll take you to Destiny's party. She's really into anime, and she's throwing some anime themed thing that I agreed to go to."

"I'd like that." Hermione smiled.

Theodore took the photo from her hands and placed it back on the dresser. "Now, I believe you're here to learn your third Lesson…" Theodore smiled as he tongued her ear.

Hermione groaned, "Yes, please."

She turned in his arms, ready to be fully ravished by Theodore's sinful mouth.

* * *

><p>BWAHAHAHAHHAA! Cliff hanger much? Hehehe. Sorry, but I'm going to stop here. I'll upload again tomorrow morning! I love you all, and I hope that my two special reviewers like their new role! I plan giving you each a naughty Slytherin boy of your own, wink wink. Okay, leave love and I'll make sure to make the next chapter EXTRA steamy! ;) Buh bye now. :D<p> 


	9. 8: Call Me Master When You Beg

I woke up late today T_T. I'm sorry! It's 9:45 right now. FML. But I'm typing until I get this naughty chapter done. It might be a little short or not, I don't know. Depends how far I decided to make Hermione's lesson. Bwahaahaha. Oh, and I noticed none of you commented on the fact that Hermione slapped Pansy? I thought it was a nice touch. :D

* * *

><p>Oh my! There's a lot of reviews, which I simply LOVE. 15 reviews for this chapter, and I was gonna be like "No review reply section today" but then I thought, Jesica! If there's a lot of reviews, you need to thank them properly and reply to each and every one! So that's what I'm doing. :D<p>

**vampirelover2007: **Haha yay! You'll like him, I know exactly who I want to give you. Yum yum.

**Lindsii: **I think so too!

**LyssyPants: **Wait till you read this chapter, bwahaha. Your Slytherin boy shall be delicious. :)

**lost my password: **I loved your review, made me giggle maniacally. :D Here's another update!

**Raven2hawk4: **Here's more for you to read! Hopefully, you think it's also great!

**Mo-Mo Malfoy: **You're very welcome! There will be! I'm hoping to do maybe 3 chapters today! AWWW it is? Really? EVER? :D Yes, I thought it was time to show him a little lesson. I will continue it, I'd hate for there to be no more Mo-Mo Malfoy comments :(. I'd be sad. Yay! Followers! Thank you!

**MidnightKiss1991: **Steamy scenes most likely will happen next. haha. :D

**Too lazy to log in: **hahahaha I'm very sorry. :D Forgive me?

**love-them-all10: **Here's the next lesson, enjoy it! ;)

**abbzKj1428: **I'm brilliant? My story is brilliant? Don't make me blush. Teehee.

**DracoGeorge'sCousin: **Awwwwwwwwww I feel bad about making you wait! The wait is over, Chapter 8 is here! :) I know, I go back and edit and think I caught them all but realize I didn't when I go back and read it after publishing. :(((

**YourLoveOnly: **Hehehehe. I am pure evil, aren't I? I hope to make it up to you with this steamy chapter. :D

**MizfitMandee: **That he has, bwahahha. How does it feel, Draco? hehehe. You guessed correctly about the handcuffs, how did you know that? You genius, you! :D. Hope you enjoy Lesson 3! ;D It's EXTRA steamy.

**liverpoolsunrise09: **It was, I know. I apologize. My evil Slytherin self got out of control. :) yeah, Theo is my hunky teacher. I don't want to lose him. Hahaha, I'd take them both, you're right! You're welcome for the shoutout! I love your reviews. :D

**Emeraldserpent36: **I know it's going by kinda slowly, but I'm trying to make it realistic for our Hermione to do naughty things. It's a process, one I'm speeding up as you will tell in this chapter. :D

OMG that's all the reviews. Phew. I love you all! Keep up the good work, here's another chapter. ENJOY IT!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

She turned in his arms, ready to be fully ravished by Theodore's sinful mouth. She looked up into his eyes and ran her hands over his bare chest. Theodore only wore some long, grey, cotton sweatpants and for that, Hermione was grateful. Theodore took her chin, and lifted her further, causing Hermione to raise herself on her tip toes. Theodore leaned down slightly still, and began to kiss her. Hermione moaned in the back of her throat, all her pent up desire building back up quickly as she was finally kissing him. Her hands clawed at his back, and legs hitching around his waist. She frantically kissed him, slightly humping him as she did.

Theodore frowned and pulled away from her lips. Hermione pouted but he ignored it. "Did the spanking turn you on that much or did you already play with someone today?"

Hermione looked down guiltily. "Well, earlier, before I came to you, I did tease Draco a little." She admitted quietly.

Hermione was surprised when Theodore chuckled, "Teased him how?"

"Well I walked into his room, and he was standing there all sweaty and masculine as he worked out shirtless, and I don't know. I looked him over, in a slightly provocative way and next thing I know he's groaning and walking towards me. I froze." Hermione began, biting her lip.

"Okay, what else?" Theodore murmured.

Hermione sighed. "Well he started to try and kiss me, and asked me to show him what I've learned."

"Which is a lot." Theodore smirked.

Hermione nodded at Theodore before continuing. "So, I kissed him back. And it got very hot very quickly. I pushed him further and further into the room until his back was pressed against the wall. Every inch of our bodies was touching." Hermione blushed.

Hermione looked up at Theodore and noticed his eyes were clouded over with lust, and his breathing was coming out quicker. "Go on." He said, more huskily than he intended.

Hermione smirked, "I touched him, everywhere I could. He rubbed his arousal against me, and I moaned at the feeling of him so hard and ready for me. I began to trace his abs, softly at first, then hard with my nails as the pleasure increased."

Theodore nipped her earlobe with his teeth, "And then?"

Hermione shrugged, "I pushed off of him and told him that that's what I had learned so far. Then I walked away, and headed here for you."

Theodore smiled, "Good girl."

Hermione flushed slightly. "That turned you on." She said incredulously.

"What did?" Theodore smirked.

"Me telling you about my little encounter with Draco." Hermione said in a "duh" voice.

Theodore nodded slyly. "Yeah, I like the idea of you teasing other men like that and describing it to me."

Hermione laughed, "You're sick!"

Theodore chuckled, "Perhaps."

Hermione rubbed her nose against his. "So, what's lesson 3?"

"Well," Theodore drawled out as he carried Hermione to the bed. "You remember Lesson 2?"

Hermione smiled brightly at the memory of her orgasm. "To know how I don't have to ask for pleasure, I can get it myself."

Theodore nodded, prompting Hermione to release her legs from his hips. She did, falling back onto the bed. Theodore straddled her hips as he crawled up her body. Hermione rippled her body against his, very much liking his approach. His hands skimmed up her arms, stretching them above her head towards the headboard. Hermione leaned forward and nipped his neck before licking the bite. Hermione felt cold steel on her wrists and heard several clicks. She wildly looked up to her hands, and saw both handcuffed to the headboard. Theodore pulled away, chuckling at Hermione's terrified expression.

"You don't have to handcuff me." She snapped. "I'm here on my own free will."

Theodore shook his head, "This is Lesson 3. Didn't you want it?"

Hermione chewed her lip while studying him. "What's Lesson 3? Feel comfortable being handcuffed to a bed?"

Theodore laughed and sat on the bed, letting his hands softly caress her stretched out body. "No, pet. Lesson 3 is to know how to be submissive."

Hermione stared at him, open mouthed. "How can I be submissive AND get my own pleasure while using you? Remember? Lesson 2?"

Theodore frowned at her, "Are you insinuating that I don't know what I'm doing?"

Hermione froze, remembering the spankings. "No." She clipped out.

"Good. Lesson 2 is KNOWING how to get your own pleasure. But sometimes, you aren't the one in control." Theodore explained as he laid alongside her.

"Hence the handcuffs." Hermione bit her lip.

Theodore nodded, "Now shut up."

Hermione flinched at his harsh tone. "Excuse me?" She said angrily.

Theodore raised an eyebrow and Hermione looked away submissively. Theodore rolled over on top of her, his arms on either side of her body. He pushed a knee between her legs, spreading her legs as he nestled himself between them. He leaned down, and kissed his way up her neck, suckling as he did so. He reached her lips, and passionately kissed her, dominating the kiss in every way. Hermione whimpered as his kiss turned fierce, his tongue flicking hers. She relaxed into the bed as their tongues began the dance they had done dozens of times before.

Theodore murmured against her lips, "Hitch your legs above my butt, like before."

Hermione did so eagerly. Theodore rocked his arousal against her, causing her to moan.

Theodore pulled away from her lips and looked down at her fully clothed body. His hands grabbed the party unbuttoned parts of fabric, and pulled them apart. All the buttons came undone, the shirt slightly ripping. Hermione gasped and arched her back. Theodore 's hands went behind her back and pulled strongly on the fabric there, ripping it in half. He pulled the fabric, and left it bunched at her handcuffed wrists. Hermione felt a flash of arousal at this display of dominance and watched him for his next move. His lips lowered to her breasts, still encased in the bra. His teeth scraped each one, biting gently on the swell of her breasts. Hermione moaned. He quickly unclasped her bra, and because it was strapless, tossed it on the floor. He stared hungrily at her breasts, finally free from confinement. Hermione shivered as cold air swept across them. Theodore leaned down, and captured one breast in his mouth, his tongue flicked against her nipple before sucking strongly. Hermione gasped, her hips beginning to helplessly rock against Theodore's length which was straining against his clothing. Theodore gave the other breast the same attention, laving it with kisses and small bites.

"Theo…please…I need more!" She bit out as pleasure consumed her.

Theodore grinned down at her, "You want to cum, pet?"

Hermione nodded quickly, hips still bucking against his. "Yes! Please! Make me cum, Theo!" She begged breathlessly.

Theo's hand snaked in-between their bodies, his hand pulled her skirt up, his hand grabbed the edge of her panties and ripped them off, tossing them. Hermione groaned loudly as his hands caressed her, skin to skin. His slightly roughened fingertips teasing her soft nub, rubbing and pinching. Hermione's hips squirmed as the pressure inside her built up, she was close.

"Almost..there…Just a little…more!" Hermione bit out.

Theodore's hand stopped, and he quickly removed himself from Hermione's tangled limbs. Hermione gasped, and tried to get up but was restrained with the handcuffs. Her hips bucked the air, her mound on clear display as her skirt flopped on her abdomen. Her eyes flashed at his.

"Theo, please!" She moaned. "I need you."

Theo panted with the effort of not joining her back on the bed. His hand slid inside his sweatpants, running down his length in slight relief. He shivered softly, his eyes never leaving Hermione's. Hermione's eyes snapped to his groin, licking her lips.

"Take them off." She breathed.

Theodore shook his head, "Beg."

Hermione chewed her bottom lip. Was her pride worth not getting release? Hermione could still feel the pressure, her orgasm very close. She closed her eyes once, breathed in and whispered, "Please."

Theodore chuckled, "You can do better than that, pet."

Hermione groaned, "Theo, please. Take them off, I need to see you-all of you."

Theodore watched as her body rippled, her hands straining against her restraints. He looked down at her mound, leaking in arousal. Her face was flushed, eyes clouded and lips parted.

"What part of me specifically do you want to see?" Theodore asked her huskily.

"Your cock." Hermione said, a blush flooding her face and down her neck.

Theodore's length twitched. "Say it again." He bit out.

"I want to see your cock, Theo. Please." Hermione begged, nearly crying in frustration.

Theodore pushed the fabric off his lean hips, it pooled around his ankles. He stepped out of it, kicking it over next to her panties. He looked at Hermione, watching her reaction. Hermione looked over his hard length, hot and heavy. He was huge, and he looked delicious. Hermione licked her lips at the sight. Theodore's arousal twitched as she did.

Hermione met his eyes once more, "Please, comeback."

Theodore shook his head, "Spread your legs, knees bent."

Hermione did as he demanded quickly, losing her shyness of him seeing her. Theodore pulled her bottom closer to the edge of the bed and kneeled in-between her spread thighs. He breathed on her mound, and her thighs twitched.

"You still want to cum, pet?" He asked huskily as he gently bit down on her inner thigh.

Hermione gasped wildly, "Yes, please! Please, make me cum!"

Theodore grinned at her, "Call me master when you beg."

Hermione groaned, "Master, please make me cum! Please, Master?"

Theodore dived in, tongue licking and curling. His teeth scraped her nub, his lips kissing and rubbing across her. Hermione's hips bucked wildly as the pleasure took over her. Theodore clamped across her hips, holding her semi-still. Sounds of his lapping overtook the room, along with Hermione's moans and panting. It didn't take much for Hermione to come apart, she had already been so close.

"I'm cumming, master!" Hermione groaned as he continued to lap and tease her nub. Her juices flooded his face, and he lapped up all he could. Her toes curled in pleasure and her body shook.

Once her orgasm had subsided Hermione grew limp on the bed, looking down at Theodore who was in-between her spread thighs. His face shone with her juices, his eyes wild with lust.

"Thank you." Hermione breathed as her head fell back against the pillow. Theodore crawled up her body, and removed the handcuffs. Hermione's sore arms fell at her sides. Theodore turned her slightly, and spooned her. Cradling her in his arms. Hermione whimpered as she felt his hard length nestle in between her butt cheeks.

"What about you? Don't you want to cum?" Hermione whispered as Theodore turned off the nights with a clap.

"Of course I want to, but that's not part of Lesson 3." Theodore replied huskily.

Hermione wiggled against him and sighed contentedly.

"Sleep, pet." Theodore whispered. Hermione purred against him as she quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>There you are! I hope you enjoyed it! It's 11:20 so I've been typing for awhile. I hope you all like this chapter, I worked really hard on it. I haven't eaten yet so I'm going to do that now. Haha. Leave love, cause you know how much I adore it! Buh Bye!<p> 


	10. 9: Use and Abuse Her

Hey guys. Sorry. I have food poisoning. Been puking every 20-40 minutes like clockwork. Must have been what I ate for breakfast. Anyway, it's why I've taken so long to update today. I wrote down Chapter 9 by hand, and am now typing it up since I haven't puked for about 45 minutes. :/ Please bear with me.

* * *

><p>Thank you ALL SO MUCH for the reviews. You know how much I love hearing your opinion. :D I wish I could reply to each and everyone in this review section, but I can't write for much longer since I'm sick. :((( But please know that your reviews mean SOO much to me...Please don't hate me for not replying to each one individually. I read them all, and think they are all marvelous! Oh, and <strong>courtneyuchiha94 <strong>I've included you in my story. It's an important role, and I hope you like it when I fully develop your character. She's Courtney. I wish I could somehow include all my reviewers and readers into the story line, but that's impossible. :( I love you all! Here's chapter 9.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Theodore lied awake long after Hermione had fallen asleep. He turned on his back, nudging her slightly so that she nestled into his side. Her head rested on his chest, a small smile on her lips. Theodore stared down at her face and sighed.

"I'm getting in too deep with you, pet." He murmured quietly.

Hermione cuddled closer to his warmth and mumbled in her sleep. Theodore thought back on all his previous 'students'; they all had followed the same pattern of seduction and charm. They had learned quite well from his lessons and it wasn't long until Theodore had let them go. Never before had he slept like this with a student; he didn't want to encourage them to mix-up his lust for love. Their lessons had evolved quickly, from kisses to orgies. They often 'graduated' within a matter of a week or two. Theodore had enjoyed the hours of string less sex and promiscuity greatly, sharing his students with dozens of men.

"So why is this time different?" Theodore asked himself as he stared into the darkness of his room.

Theodore thought back, remembering each girl. None of them had possessed the childish innocence which Hermione had. Except for one, but he refused to think of her. His other students had only been happy to see him once he began to charm or seduce them into something; never before had one of them been happy just to see him through the halls. But Hermione, well, she did. She always had a smile for him when she saw him, clothed or not. The other girls hadn't been worried about his pleasure, too deeply involved in their own. Some of the girls had even invited Pansy to join their lessons with Theodore, much to Theodore's distaste. But not Hermione, she had told Pansy off once Pansy had tried to flirt with him. Theodore chuckled at the memory of Hermione hissing at Pansy once second, and then turning to a purring, tame kitten at the sound of his voice. Yes, Hermione was a special pet to him.

"What of Draco though, pet?" Theodore asked Hermione's sleeping form.

Theodore admitted that hearing of her teasing with Draco had been a turn on, and his plan of including Blaise in one of the lessons got him hard with just the thought; however, Theodore had always had that kinky streak in him.

Hermione draped a leg over his upper thighs and mumbled in her sleep, "Please." Theodore smiled as her curls at the apex of her thighs rubbed against his thigh. He pressed a quick kiss on the top of her head and tightened his hold on her. "Theo, please." She murmured. Theodore groaned. He had to do something, and soon. It wasn't like him to not cum with a student for this long. He had been prolonging her pleasure and therefore pushing aside his. He was going crazy with need for her. However, Theodore knew that as soon as he shagged her, that their lessons would get more carnal and begin to involve Draco and Blaise into small sex games. Theodore didn't want Hermione to lose all her innocence-it made her cute and caused that lovely blush to spread over her beautiful face. Theodore groaned in frustration and slipped out from under Hermione. He got out of the bed and watched in amusement as her body crawled into the warm spot his body had been. Theodore stared at his phone before sighing and picking it up from his bed stand. He went into the bathroom, closing the door. He had a text message from Draco.

*You with Granger?*

Theodore texted back a quick reply. *Yeah, she's with me.*

Hermione had insisted that she, Theo and Draco get these muggle devices. She said it was easier than sending owls, and Theodore had to agree with her. Theodore only had a couple contacts since no other wizards had this device. He opened it and called the first person on the list. Astraeia. She visited the Muggle world often enough so she had gotten a phone also. The phone rang several times before she answered.

"Hey, big brother." She answered sleepily.

"Hey, sis. Were you sleeping? I didn't mean to wake you." Theodore replied in apology.

"It's fine. It's only three in the morning." She chuckled. "Why did you call? You could have just came over."

Theodore laughed softly, "Didn't know if your boyfriend was keeping you company."

Theodore could picture his little sister's sly smile as she answered, "If by keeping me company you mean shagging me senseless, then yes, he is." She giggled.

Theodore groaned, "Please! I can't deal with your sex life right now. I can't believe I introduced you to him!"

Astraeia laughed over the phone. "Okay, okay. But I'm glad you did, he's amazing."

Theodore smiled, "So you tell me."

"So why'd you call? Everything ok?" She asked, slightly worried.

Theodore sighed, "There's a girl sleeping in my bed."

"You don't know how to get rid of her?" His sister asked, chuckling smugly.

"I wish that was the problem." Theodore smiled sadly.

"Then what is the problem?" Astraeia asked, puzzled.

Theodore took a deep breath, "I don't want her to leave."

His sister was quiet on the other line before she sighed. "It was bound to happen, Theo. You need to find a girl and stick to her."

Theodore growled. "She's my new student."

Astraeia barked out a laugh. "You're kidding."

"No. I'm getting attached and I don't want to. Astraeia, you know what happened the last time something like this came over me."

"Not every girl you meet is going to be like Courtney, Theo." Astraeia said softly.

"It's not even that. Astraeia, you know how I am. I'm a kinky, sick bastard who's into all the wrong stuff. Alcohol, drugs, strippers, orgies, handcuffs, threesomes. I mean, you name is and I've probably done it. And she's, Astraeia, if you met her, you'd understand. She looks up at me with her big, brown trusting eyes all aflame with passion." Theodore trailed off helplessly. "And I can't help myself. I haven't even gotten off from her yet cause I don't want to freak her out with all by kinky features."

Astraeia smiled at her brother's tone. "But, Theo. If she's your student, then I'm sure she wants to discover your kinkiness. She's probably just as freaky as you are, deep down."

Theodore admitted with a smirk, "Well she has had two pretty intense orgasms from me, one while she was in handcuffs."

"My point is, she's not a china doll. Give her what she wants, Theo. She wants you to teach her how to handle thee carnal, and how to have fun with it. She needs you to man up and do what you do best." Astraeia insisted.

Theodore smiled, "And what's that?"

"You need to dominate her. Use and abuse her until you're both so sated and satisfied that you can't even move. BOTH of you. Not just her, Theo. I'm sure she wants to have a go at pleasuring you. Stop holding her back, I have a feeling that she can handle it." Astraeia replied, shrugging.

Theodore laughed, "Okay, okay. I'll talk to you later, sis. Thanks."

Astraeia chuckled, "I'd better meet her soon. Get to it!"

Theo smiled as he hung up the phone and left it on the counter. He splashed some water on his face before walking back to the bedroom. Hermione lay sprawled on it, the sheets all tossed on the floor. Her skirt was off, and had been thrown across the room. She stared up at him as he walked in.

"You left." She accused, eyes steeled.

Theodore shrugged, "I had to make a call."

Her eyebrow raised in question, "At three o'clock in the morning?"

Theodore looked over her naked form before answering, "Yeah."

Hermione scrutinized him, "Fine."

Theodore laughed, "Are you upset?"

Hermione shook her head, "No." She lied.

"Yes you are." Theodore said, smugly.

"I refuse to start this childish game with you." Hermione sniffed, upturning her nose.

Theodore jumped on the bed, landing infront of her. He looked down at her face, "So start another kind of game with me." He said huskily.

Hermione looked up at him with a sly smile, "Lesson 4?"

Theodore shook his head, "Not a lesson, a game."

Hermione looked at him, confused. "What game?"

Theodore motioned for her to make room, so she scooted over. He laid down on the bed, and closed his eyes. "I'm giving you my permission to do anything you'd like to me."

Hermione's mind raced as she considered his offer. He never let her please him, and she always wondered why. But now, now he was giving her the opportunity. She smiled as she straddled him, "Anything?"

Theodore opened one eye, "Anything." He closed it again and took a deep breath.

Hermione decided to start at his face and work her way down his delectable body. She leaned forward and feathered light kisses over his eyes, nose, cheeks, chin, and then his lips. She brushed her lips over his, before letting her tongue lightly trace the curve of his lips. His lips parted slightly as she did so. Hermione kissed him fully, and their tongues danced. His mouth was doing wonders on hers, and as much as she liked kissing him, tonight was her turn to do things to him so she pulled away. Theodore frowned slightly. Hermione laughed quietly before trailing kisses across his strong jaw and down his neck. She let her tongue leave a trail of sweet fire as she did so, arousing Theodore. She reached his strong, wide shoulders and bit down. Theodore twitched and slightly moaned. Hermione's head cocked to the side curiously and did it again a little lower, to be awarded with the same response. She tongued the bites, easing the sting. Theodore's hands twitched with wanting to touch her back, but he restrained himself.

Hermione's mouth continued down his body, pausing to scrape her nails over his nipples, which were already hardened. Her mouth caught up and she flicked them with her tongue before slightly suckling on them. Theodore moaned, keeping his eyes closed the entire time. Feeling her, instead of seeing. Her body moved down his, her tongue traced his abs definition. Theodore could tell this was turning her on, feeling her mound leak as she rubbed in shamelessly down his leg. Hermione's nails traced patters on his thighs as she laved kisses on his abs before traveling down his navel. She prompted him to spread his legs slightly so that she could straddle one leg, leaning to the side slightly so that she could breath down on his erection. Theodore moaned, his hands slightly raising, wanting to urge her to go on. He lowered his hands as she paused.

"Can I taste it?" Hermione asked him, licking her lips as she watched his arousal with lust clouded eyes.

Theodore groaned, "Please do, pet."

Hermione's tongue curled around the head, tickling the spot under the head. Theodore's whole body convulsed as she did so. Hermione took courage from this and kissed the tip, using her tongue to increase stimulation. Hermione's hands gently cupped his balls, squeezing and teasing with her long, soft fingers.

Hermione looked up at Theodore, "I don't know how to make you feel good." She murmured helplessly.

"Just do what comes natural." He offered.

Hermione shook her head. "Theo."

Theodore's hand shot to her head, pushing her down on his length. "Open your mouth and try to suck me into your mouth. Try to get as much of me as you can."

Hermione did as he said, not being able to swallow down more than two or three inches of his length. She sucked hard, trying to suck the cum from him. She tasted his precum and shivered with its taste.

"Use your tongue more." Theo demanded as her head bobbed down as far as she could.

Hermione's tongue shot into action, licking and zig zagging down him. She reached for the part of him that she couldn't suck into her throat, her hand barely fitting around his girth. She pumped him, up and down as her mouth continued to work on him. Theo's head shot back into the pillow as his hips bucked up towards her mouth, catching Hermione off guard. She tried to take more of him into her mouth, but gagged slightly.

Theodore chuckled slightly, "It's okay if you can't take all of me yet."

Hermione murmured, "I will," around his length as she tried once more.

Theodore moaned as the vibrations shot through his arousal, heightening his arousal. Hermione noticed, having a keen eye for detail. She began to hum as she sucked more and more of him into her mouth.

"Oh god, pet." Theodore groaned.

Hermione internally smirked as she continued. She had managed another three inches of him, now having six inches of the over nine inches he had in total. Hermione swallowed the precum flowing from him as she breathed in through her nose. As she swallowed, another inch was buried in her throat. Hermione tried it again, swallowing. Soon, she had his entire length buried deep in her throat. Hermione wanted to shout in excitement. She kept swallowing, her throat rippling around him. Theodore looked down at her, shocked. She had deep throated him! Hermione pulled off him and took a deep breath before starting the process over again. Theodore could feel the cum boiling in his balls as her hands returned to tease them. Hermione continued to suck on him furiously, humming while her throat rippled around him.

"Bloody hell, I'm going to cum, pet." Theodore bit out.

He expected Hermione to pull away, but she sucked with more vigor and speed. His cum shot from his length, shooting down her throat. Hermione tried to capture it all, and coughed with the effort. Theodore's body shook as pleasure shot throughout his entire body. The week's passionate kisses, incessant teasing and perpetual hard-ons all came into account for his intense orgasm. He moaned loudly as he rode through it. He laid boneless in the bed as he came down. Hermione continued to gently suck on him, cleaning him up before crawling up his body and snuggling into his side. He smoothed her hair soothingly as she sighed happily.

Neither said a word as they drifted off to sleep. Theodore and Hermione both too satisfied with the evening's occurrences to move away from the other.

Hermione couldn't help but mumble as she drifted off to sleep, "Wait till I show Draco what I've learned tonight."

Theodore smiled at her, "I can't wait to hear about it, pet."

Hermione smiled contentedly into his side. "Maybe you can see it."

Theodore kissed her forehead and then they slept.

* * *

><p>There you all go! Seems Theodore AND Draco are learning that Hermione is more than a plaything. Hehehehe. Next chapter will be DracoHermione. :D I will also be introducing Astraeia and her boyfriend in the next chapter. Don't worry, Destiny, I haven't forgotten about you. Oh, and Courtney. Maybe some details on why Theodore refuses to think of her. :D I need to go puke now, sigh, I hope you all enjoyed this! I'm sick so it was hard to write a steamy scene when all you can do is puke and slowly die but I hope I did a good job! Leave love, buh bye.


	11. 10: Naked, Wet, and Hiding

Ok. At 7:00 this morning I got out of bed and headed downstairs to start typing but (from what my mom tells me) I passed out on my way down and hit my head against our tile flooring and blacked out. My head was slightly cut open from contact, and I have 10 stitches in. My mom freaked out and called an ambulance, and they drove me to the E.R. At 11:00 I grew conscious. I'm okay, just a very big headache. The doctor is keeping me here for several more hours while they run tests. I asked my mom to bring my laptop to the hospital and it is how I can type this chapter for you all.

* * *

><p>I feel the need to say that I plan on bringing Draco in on the scandals now more. Because after all, I love Dramione. I just thought it'd be easier for her to loosen up with and get naughty with Theo who doesn't take 'no' for an answer and he hasn't been a prat to her for all those years really. Harry and Ron will show up occasionally to keep true to them being at Hogwarts, it's just that I'm following Hermione and her adventures and her adventures don't really include the rest of her Golden Trio. I'm sorry if that upsets anyone. ALSO, I know everyone is now split in two over Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy, and well, so am I. But I'm not writing this story, it writes itself through me. But I know where it's going, so don't freak out. :D<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you all for the get well wishes! I'm glad you all liked that last chapter's steamy scene!<p>

**lilvixen2525: **Draco deserves to be frustrated, he's such a little prat sometimes hehe, but he's sexy so he gets away with it.

**Goth Princess Kyra: **I almost died today! Gasp! Well, not really. I could have though. But it wasn't my time, since I had to finish this story. LOL! 

**YourLoveOnly: **I'm sorry, I just like to bring in people I think would help the story line. Theo shows more dominancy in this chapter, hopefully. -_-" 

**MonkeySlut: **I love it when people discover my story and like it so much that they keep reading! I love me some lemons hehe. Yeah, Blaise will be part of a lemon or two but Hermione and him are just friends who will hook up but don't have feelings for eachother. I can't get over your "MonkeySlut" nickname thing. I'm in love with it ahaha. It's so cute and funny. xD

**Witchy-She-Wolf: **Here's more more more! Just for you you you! I really really really like talking talking talking like this actually! Haha. I'm glad you like that I did that with her!

**vampirelover2007: **Whoop whoop! Threesome soon! *Happy dance*

**jasper whitlock rox: **Hell, I'd want to pleasure Theo! haha.

**MANDERS21: **I hope you like what the Harry Potter stories have to offer, including mine!

**countrygirlemma: **Hahaha, loops are fun! You'll just have to read and see what happens. *Laughs evily* Foursome..hmmmmnnn. hahaha.

**In Love**** With The Wrong Guy: **You should fall in love with the right guy! I explained why their muggle devices work in this chapter, hermione had a hand in it. :D

**love-them-all10: **I love love love it that you love love love it! :DDD

**volley15: **Of course, she's Hermione Granger. Top notch gal. :)

**pirateKitten11893: **OMG, I didn't even know that was one of her nicknames but you're right! It totally fits in with her little sexy sounds! xD You're awesome for pointing that out!

**FigrSk8r13: **Draco will be next chapter, sorry, my head hurts. :( But the next one, I PROMISE, he and Hermione go at it. ;)

**courtneyuchiha94: **cause you were an excellent temptress to him and then boom! something happened which you'll read about either the next chapter or the next. Hehe. But thanks for the get well wish!

**MizfitMandee: **Forgive me. That's all I'm saying. Lol.

**Mo-Mo Malfoy: **Favorite writer? Whaaaaaat? Really? I feel special! I'm honored!

**fallenhero57: **Hehe, hotness. Sizzleeee. It's got me confused too. I love Theo, but I adore Draco. I tried to write another delicious chapter, and shall continue to do so.

**LyssyPants: **Okay! *Pukes* You're right! It helped! Haha. :) Yes, yes you are. No, incest would be not nice. Hahaha. :)

**Stargoddess400: **"Bloody hot"? Really? That sounds official. Sounds like what Theodore would say to Hermione's kinky streak in action. ;) Amazing? Wow. I'm glad you find it amazing! xD

* * *

><p>Hermione rolled over, yawning. Her arm smacked into a solid, warm body. She turned and smiled at Theodore's sleeping form. He looked at peace, with his hair falling down his forehead and his body sprawled out. Hermione noticed the sheet was back on the bed and assumed Theodore must have tucked them into it sometime last night. Hermione stretched as she got out of me, snatching a blanket from the floor to wrap around her naked body. She reached for the clock on the bed stand. She gasped, it was nearly noon.<p>

She jumped on the bed slightly, holding the blanket tightly to herself. "Theo! Theodore Nott!" She whispered harshly, her body still bouncing on the bed.

Theodore's eyes opened cautiously, squinting at her. "What?" He yawned.

"It's nearly noon! This is the second time I've missed my classes thanks to you!" Hermione hissed as she searched for her clothing.

She found her two halves of the blouse near the handcuffs. "Look at this! You ripped in it half! And all the buttons are littered on the floor!" She waved the fabric towards him.

Theodore smirked, "I didn't hear a complaint last night."

Hermione blushed, "And my panties! Ripped, torn, destroyed!"

Theodore just winked at her, "I like you better without them."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "At least my skirt is okay, a little wrinkled, but it'll do."

Theodore sighed, "Sorry, next time I'll be sure to rip that too."

Hermione glared at his amused expression. "Where's your wand?"

"Why do you want it?" He asked.

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "I want to fix my clothes! We need to get to class, Theodore!"

Theodore's laughter exploded out of him. He stared at her bewildered expression. "Today's Saturday, pet."

Hermione opened her mouth and then closed it. "Really?" She finally asked.

Theodore nodded, and got out of the bed. His body rippled as he did, causing Hermione's eyes to travel down his defined muscles. Her eyes reached his manhood and she immediately blushed, averting her eyes.

"You're naked!" She squeaked as she turned around to face the other side of the room.

"Yeahhh…" Theodore trailed off. "So what?"

Hermione squinted her eyes close and turned to face him. "Put some clothes on!"

Theodore studied her flushed face, her eyes tightly shut as her hold on the blanket covering her body tightened. "You've seen me naked, pet." Theodore rolled his eyes as he approached her.

Hermione backed away, nearly tripping on the blanket as she did. "It was dark." She muttered.

"You've felt me naked against you, hell, you kissed nearly every inch of me last night." Theodore scoffed as he stalked towards her.

Hermione's blush darkened. Theodore continued to tease her, "You tasted me, swallowed me whole and you loved every minute of it." He whispered huskily, finally reaching her.

Theodore yanked the blanket away from her, and tossed it on the other side of his room. Hermione's eyes opened in shock as the cold air assaulted her body. Her eyes widened with fear as they met Theodore's hard gaze. Theodore's lips crashed to hers, wanting to replace the fear in her eyes with lust. Hermione moaned slightly as his tongue whipped hers, lashing out. The kiss was bruising and angry, sweeping her away into a fire frenzy of need. Theodore felt her hands run up his chest, nails scraping the entire way until she buried her hands in a tuft of his hair. She pulled harshly, and Theodore growled at her. His lips stayed on hers, not giving her time to think clearly. Theodore could feel the path her nails had left on his chest slightly burning, and he was sure it would leave angry, red marks on his skin. Theodore retaliated by letting his hands aggressively squeeze her bum before spanking one cheek harshly. Hermione yelped as he did. He soothed the spank with rough caresses, the calluses on the tip of his fingers providing extra friction against her soft skin. Hermione moaned, tearing her hips away from his and turning her head away.

"I can't breathe." Hermione panted.

Theodore's lips were not discouraged as they left a wet trail down the curve of her neck before reaching her shoulder. He bit down aggressively, holding her in place with his teeth as his hands ran up her body. He fondled each of her breasts with his hands, pinching her hard nipples. Hermione's body felt flashes of pleasure and pain, all mixed into one potent cocktail. Theodore's teeth left her shoulder as his mouth traveled down her body, his lips capturing a nipple, freeing one of his hands to return to her bum. He lightly chewed on the nipple causing Hermione to cry out, her head thrashing back and forth from all the sensations assaulting her body. The hand on her bum traveled down it's slope and found her mound. His fingers teased her lips, which were already leaking.

"You like this." Theodore murmured around her breast.

Hermione shivered in response, slightly opening her legs to give him easier access. Theodore's hand slipped to her front and slipped a finger inside her clenching heat and groaned.

"You're so tight." He bit out as he pumped one of his fingers inside her.

Theodore inserted another, using his thumb to rub against her nub. Hermione whimpered with pleasure as her hips began to buck against his fingers. Theodore stopped moving his fingers and Hermione growled at the loss of friction.

"Ride them." Theodore ordered as he bit down on the swell of her breast.

Hermione's hips began to undulate on his fingers, and soon she found a rhythm. She moaned loudly as he slightly curled his fingers. "More, I need more." Hermione gasped.

Theodore dropped to his knees and flicked his tongue across her nub, beginning to meet her downward strokes with pumping his fingers upward. Hermione's hands flew to his shoulders for support as her knees grew weak. Her nails dug into his skin and Theodore hissed.

Theodore could do this all day, Hermione tasted like peaches, and sin. He lapped at her juices, his fingers doing magic on her body as his tongue continued to tease her nub. Hermione began to cum, her body convulsing as she did.

"Theo! Oh bloody hell! I'm cuming!" She bit her lip to try and quiet down, not wanting to alert the entire school.

Theodore chuckled and let her ride her orgasm out on his fingers. As she finished she fell back against the wall, sinking to her knees as her legs gave out. She looked up at Theo, who was sucking her juices off his fingers. His eyes locked on hers as he did, and Hermione trembled as aftershocks traveled throughout her body. She closed her eyes and when she reopened them she saw Theo's heavy erection. She licked her lips and looked up at him for approval to taste him in return.

"In the shower." Theodore nodded, lifting Hermione up and tossing her over his shoulder. Hermione squealed slightly as he did, but remained limp.

Theodore went into the bathroom and started the water in the shower, setting Hermione down once the water turned hot. Hermione looked up at him as water cascaded down his delectable body. Theodore slicked his hair back and looked down at Hermione's hungry gaze. He nodded as her mouth approached his arousal.

Hermione's tongue flicked at the bead of precum that leaked from the tip before engulfing his length into her mouth. She hollowed her cheeks as she sucked furiously, her hands braced on his thighs. Her nails dug into his thighs the more she managed to swallow into her mouth and throat. Theodore groaned at the sight of Gryffindor's Princess on her knees, sucking his length down her throat eagerly as water ran down her body. Her hair flattened against her skull, as rivers of water trailed down her breasts, down her hard nipples to continue it's slow journey down her flat abdomen to finish in her curls. Theodore braced his hands against the shower wall, and clenched his teeth together as pleasure shook through him.

Hermione looked up at him while she continued to pleasure him, her eyes lighting up with pride and lust as she saw him lost in the pleasure she was giving him. Theodore's hips thrusted against her mouth, and soon, Hermione had all of his length buried down her throat once more. She kept him there, swallowing for her throat to ripple and clench down on him. She hummed loudly, knowing he could feel every vibration. Her tongue teased every inch it could reach. And Theodore came. He came harder than last night, looking into Hermione's eyes as he did. Hermione flushed but did not break his eye contact. Theodore shuddered as his orgasm finished. He leaned back against the shower wall and let his arms hang limp at his sides. He offered Hermione a hand, and she took it. He lifted her up flush against him. Theodore kissed her gently before pulling away. Hermione looked down at him and noticed the scratches left on his body.

"Did I do that?" Hermione asked shyly, nodding towards the red trails left from her nails.

Theodore nodded, "It was bloody hot so don't even think about apologizing."

Hermione grinned at him and turned to rinse herself off with the spray from the shower.

Theodore watched her round ass sway side to side as she slightly danced in the shower. He shook his head and smirked.

"As soon as we're dressed we can go pay Draco a little visit." Theodore told her as they switched places so that Theodore could soap up and rinse.

Hermione's eyes lighted up, "Really?"

Theodore nodded as he stepped out of the shower, "Yeah, so hurry up."

Hermione beamed at him and lathered her hair in his shampoo, turning to rinse the soap out. She arched her back, which caused her breasts to thrust out temptingly to Theodore as he watched her. He smiled and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist as he returned to his bedroom to get dressed.

Hermione hummed in the shower, content. She thought about seducing Draco Malfoy and giggled. She knew he wanted her, last time had proved that much. She turned off the water and wringed her hair with her hands and grabbed a towel to pat it down her body. Once she was sufficiently dried she walked into Theo's room, naked. Theo turned to look at her and groaned.

"Stop tempting me, woman!"

Hermione giggled as she ran over to him and gave him a slight peck on the lips. "Sorry."

Theodore shook his head at her. "So, what am I going to wear?" Hermione frowned.

"Don't worry about that, I have some clothes you could use from old students." Theodore shrugged.

Hermione's frowned increased as he said that. He ignored it and went to the closet. He pulled out a green halter dress, skin tight and stopped at about mid thigh. He threw it over to her with a thong. Hermione caught it and looked doubtfully at the thong.

"Is this clean?" Hermione grimaced.

"I think so." Theodore offered.

Hermione shook her head in disgust, "I think I'll pass on it. But thanks."

Hermione pulled on the dress as Theodore watched her. She spun for him. "How does it look?"

Theodore saw her nipples harden under his gaze, poking out through the fabric. Her smooth skin uninterrupted by panty or bra lines underneath.

"You look ravishing." Theodore smirked.

Hermione's eyes lowered bashfully. She looked back up to see Theodore in light blue jeans and a plaid, green and white, buttoned shirt. Hermione smiled internally noticing they matched.

Theodore opened his bedroom door for Hermione, "Shall we?"

Hermione nodded and walked through. Theodore and her walked towards the Head Boy/Girl dormitories in companionable silence. They reached the door and Hermione's voice clearly rang out, "Dragon gizzards." Theodore followed her in and sat down on the couch. Hermione went to Draco's door and knocked, but was met with silence. She cautiously opened the door and peeked inside, but it was empty. Hermione pouted and dragged her feet back to Theodore.

"He's not here." She frowned.

Theodore shrugged. "Might be with Blaise at the Pub."

Hermione sat down next to me. "Text him, and ask."

Theodore pulled out the Muggle device which Hermione had put a spell on inorder for it to work here in Hogwarts. She had found the spell in an old book in the Forbidden section of the Library, much to her delight.

*Where are you?*

Theodore quickly received an answer from Draco.

*Pub with Blaise. Why aren't you here?*

Theodore passed the phone to Hermione, who read it quickly. She typed in a reply.

*On my way.*

Theodore raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm going?"

Hermione nodded, "Yep. But don't worry, I'm coming too."

Theodore nodded. "Alright."

The duo apparated to Nightowl Street, which is where the pub was. Hermione fidgeted with her dress as they walked towards it. Theodore smiled at her.

"It'll be fun." He said.

Hermione nodded at him, giving him a quick smile.

Theodore opened the door for Hermione, and she stepped in. Her eyes locked immediately onto Draco's as he looked towards the door. His heart quickened at the sight of her wild hair framing her flushing face, a tight dress adorning her body. Hermione offered him a slight smile as she approached him and Blaise. Theodore followed behind her, watching her butt sway in the dress provocatively. Blaise turned as he noticed Draco's staring and offered Hermione a low whistle. Hermione looked down, embarrassed as she reached the table.

"Hey boys." She smiled.

Blaise winked at her, "Looking good, Granger."

Draco's eyes burned fire into hers as he drawled, "Yeah, that dress was made for you."

Hermione looked up at Theo as his deep voice chuckled. "Move over, we came to join you for a butterbeer."

The boys scooted over, Theodore sat next to Blaise in one booth and Hermione sat close to Draco in the other. Theodore's knee nudged hers reassuringly under the table. Hermione smiled slightly, and decided to be brave. She let her hand drift to Draco's thigh, smoothing her hand down up his thigh to rest dangerously close to his groin. Draco's body froze and he kept his face passive in order to not give himself away to the other boys who were chatting together about Theodore's sisters. Draco's breath quickened which made Hermione smirk a little.

"Bloody hell. What do I do now?" Draco thought as her hand inched closer to his groin, rubbing soothingly.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry Astraeia! I didn't do what I said I would about you and your Slytherin boy in this chapter. The boys will discuss it in the next chapter as Hermione gets naughty with Draco under the table! ;) That is, if people want Hermione to get naughty with Draco under the table? :D<p>

* * *

><p>I can leave the hospital now, they aren't sure what's wrong with me. They said I should drink water. And gave me some pills. Doctors are idiots. Pshhhh. He told me to pee in a cup and was like, "It's to test for chemicals and..stuff." And I was like, "I'm not pregnant. Or on drugs so peeing isn't necessary." And the doctor got all smiley and insisted I pee in the cup. So I frowned and said "You don't understand, I'm a virgin." (Which, by the way, I am. :D I'm quite proud to not be having sex until I'm married. But anyways..) The doctor just sort of pushed me into the bathroom and I peed in the damn cup. But the best part would be when I handed it to him and asked, "Do you have a pee fetish?" HAHAHAHA. I'm evil. Poor doctor. He stuttered something and walked off. Funny funny. Anyways, there's a chapter for ya. J Love you all so leave love. Buh bye now. ;)<p> 


	12. 11: Just Give In

Who's happy to see another chapter from meee? :DD Haha. Sorry about yesterday, I wasn't feeling well at all and slept for most of the day. But here's another chapter. I loved seeing all my reviews, you all are stupendous! Harry Potter Marathon on ABC Family, who's watching that? I AM! Hehehe. And I'm going to the Midnight Premiere of the Part 2! Anyways, I'd love to reply to you all, but well, there isn't enough time in the day and I can upload faster if I don't sooooo I think you all would prefer upload speed vs. review reply? Let me know. :D

* * *

><p>I DO want to say though:<p>

**In Love With The Wrong Guy: **I know it sounds harsh, but, dump him. Even if he loves you, you don't love him. And it's misleading and misguiding and more cruel to stay with him when you truely love Justin. I know I have no right in telling you this, but I just felt like I should try and help. :/ I've been in that situation, and it's just better to not be with someone who loves you but you don't love in return. Have you told Justin how you feel? :(

**liverpoolsunrise09: **I'm glad that you're impressed, and I'm super glad about you keeping this on a tab and refreshing it constantly! Oh, and yeah, Draco's MY man but I'll share him with you. ;)

**perripotter: **You can have all 3 if you like! But you'll just have to share with me ;). There will be threesomes and perhaps a foursome in the NEAR (hint hint) future. :D

AND FOR ALL THE REST OF YOU: **KEEP READING AND LEAVING LOVE! I WISH I COULD REPLY TO THEM ALL BUT LIKE I SAID, TIME IS SHORT. HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ENJOY. **** ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"Bloody hell. What do I do now?" Draco thought as her hand inched closer to his groin, rubbing soothingly.

Hermione's face remained impassive, watching Draco from the corner of her eye as her hand teasingly inched closer to his groin. Hermione was glad that the boys had chosen a booth in the far corner with a long tablecloth, and that the pub was quite dark so that she could get away with teasing Draco under the table. Blaise and Theodore continued talking.

"How're your sisters, Theodore? Either of them missing me yet?" Blaise chuckled.

Theodore laughed, "You wish! They're good, both happily taken." Theodore stared at Blaise pointedly.

Blaise's eyes twinkled. "Oh, I don't know about the happily part. Bet I could fix that."

"Blaise, has anyone ever taught you the meaning of 'no'?" Hermione scoffed, but her eyes teased him, amused.

Blaise winked at Hermione, "Not yet. Perhaps you'd like to try?"

Hermione slowly grinned and let her eyes drift over his features flirtatiously before meeting his eyes once more. Blaise smirked triumphantly.

Hermione smiled sweetly, "Don't think you're worth the effort, Blaise."

Blaise's smirk was replaced with a small frown before he laughed off her comment, an easy going smile adorning his lips. "You're breaking my heart."

"You'll get over it, mate." Theodore laughed, knocking his shoulder into Blaise's teasingly.

Blaise's eyes flickered to Draco's, "You're awfully quiet, Draco. Don't have anything to tell this delightful, devilish creature?"

Draco smirked, "I think she's been too spoiled by looking at my handsome face that she just can't accept anything-" Draco's voice cut off as Hermione's hand grazed over Draco's groin before fluttering back to his thigh. "-less." Draco finished, his voice squeaking on the last word.

Blaise looked at Draco amused as Draco cleared his throat. Theodore looked at Hermione knowingly and smiled deviously at her. Hermione looked away from Theodore as she blushed.

A waitress walked by and Draco spoke up, "Four butterbeers." The waitress nodded at him and smiled flirtatiously. Hermione nearly growled at her, watching Draco's reaction to the girl. Draco winked, and Hermione's hand squeezed him through the jeans roughly. Draco gasped, drawing Blaise's and Theodore's attention to him.

"You alright? She's not that pretty." Blaise's eyebrow quirked, eyes assessing the waitress.

Draco forced a smile, "I'm fine."

Theodore laughed at him, "You sure?"

Draco nodded tensely and turned to glare at Hermione. Hermione looked up at him innocently, eyes wide. Draco scowled at her before turning away. Theodore noticed the exchange in delight. Blaise still remained ignorant and chatted away.

The waitress came by and set the frosted glasses on the table. "Is there _anything _else I could possibly offer you?" She directed at Draco.

Hermione's hand hovered over Draco's length, which twitched at the waitresses implication. Blaise and Theodore watched Draco, smiles on each of their faces.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno. Perhaps Blaise needs something?"

The waitress's eyes flittered to Blaise and appraised him quickly before batting her lashes at him, "Of course." She nodded.

Blaise grinned at her, "Maybe something to nibble on?"

"Anything in particular?" The waitress winked.

Blaise licked his lips pensively. "Well, maybe some fireflake chips?" His eyes smoldered the waitress, "I absolutely go mental for things with some fire and flavour."

The waitress smiled slyly at Blaise, "I could always offer you something off menu that's got exactly what I think you need."

Blaise chuckled, "Perhaps."

The waitress smiled brightly before strutting off. Theodore turned to Blaise, laughing loudly.

"What kind of line was that?" His laughter continued.

Draco scoffed at Blaise, "Things with some fire and flavour? What was that?"

Blaise frowned, turning to Hermione. "What do you think?"

Hermione shook her head, giggling. "I think you've gone looney! I mean, she's clearly interested but how she fell for that line, I have no idea."

Blaise shrugged, "She's interested, so who cares about my horrible line."

Theodore and Blaise continued to banter on whether or not Blaise's technique could use some brushing up on.

Hermione let her hand freely caress Draco through his pants, nearly purring as he began to harden under her teasing. Draco's body stiffened, in more areas than one.

Hermione breathed quietly, as to not alert the other boys, "Relax."

Draco's body slightly relaxed as her hand continued to rub against him. Draco bit his lip as her hand grew rougher and more forceful. Hermione let her leg brush against Draco's, which caused her legs to slightly spread apart. Draco's eyes snapped to Hermione's breasts, surprised that she was indeed, not wearing a bra. Her nipples poked through the fabric, and Hermione followed his gaze. She blushed darkly as she finally realized how revealing the dress was. She glared at Theodore for not having told her earlier. Draco chuckled under his breath at Hermione's obvious discomfort. Hermione got back at his laughter by squeezing him. Draco's chuckle nearly ended on a moan.

He looked at Blaise and Theodore, and when he saw that they were both engaged deeply in conversation, he glared at Hermione and muttered, "Stop it."

Hermione shook her head the tiniest bit, to not alert the other boys. Her hand continued to rub and caress and it was driving Draco crazy. She was going to get him hard, and horny for nothing. She'd get him to the point of cumming and then leave him to it. The wench. Draco's moans grew hard to contain as his length grew harder and he could feel precum leaking out of his tip. Hermione used her nails, drawing them tightly against his jean fabric. Draco nearly jumped in the booth at the sensation. His hand caught Hermione's and pushed it back to her lap. Hermione slightly chuckled, enjoying his frustration. She took a sip of her butterbeer, noticing that Theodore and Blaise were already on their second.

"I'm going to the restroom, excuse me boys." Hermione smiled as she stood, smoothing out her dress before walking away.

All three of the boys followed her as she walked away, hips swaying deliciously.

"I hate to see her go, but I must admit, I love to watch her leave." Blaise smirked.

Draco turned to Blaise with a scowl, "She's a bloody tease."

Blaise looked at him bewildered, "How?"

Theodore's smoldered a warning at Draco. Draco cleared his throat. "Didn't you see that dress? No underwear-at all." Draco muttered.

Blaise nodded, "Yeah, wonder whose idea that was."

Theodore lifted his hand, "Guilty as charged."

Blaise laughed, "Excellent thinking, Theo."

Theodore smirked at Blaise while Draco rolled his eyes. Draco's hand rubbed across his erection soothingly, feeling it ache in the tight confines of his jeans. He sighed. He would have to fix it himself, again. He stood out of the booth, and shoved his hands in his pockets while slouching.

"Be right back." He mumbled as he hurriedly walked towards the restrooms.

Just as he reached the small hallway where the restrooms were, he was pulled into one of the darker corners roughly.

"Took you long enough." Hermione breathed into his ear before licking down the curve of his ear.

Draco shivered as Hermione's teeth tugged his earlobe. He pulled his head away, turning it to catch her lips. Hermione let Draco take over their kiss, his teeth pulling at her lips and tongue roughly caressing hers. Draco breathed in her scent, inhaling sharply as their kiss prolonged. Hermione mewled in the back of her throat as Draco grabbed her bum roughly, pulling her tighter against him. His hands squeezed aggressively as his mouth continued to do wicked things to hers. Draco felt Hermione cup him through the jeans, her hand doing magic to him through the cloth. She chuckled against his lips as he quietly moaned and thrusted his hips against her hand. Draco growled as her hand left him, and she pulled away from his mouth. He tried to lean in and capture her lips again, but she turned her head away teasingly.

"C'mon, Granger." Draco whispered hoarsely.

Hermione shook her head and continued to evade his advances. Draco's hands massaged her bum forcefully. "I know you're hot for it too. Stop denying me." He growled into her ear.

Hermione shivered as his hot breath teased her ear but shook her head. Draco exhaled, exasperated. "What do you want? I'll do anything."

There was no hesitation from Hermione when her voice rang out clearly, "Beg me."

Draco's eyes snapped to hers, a snarl on his lips. "What?" He hissed.

"You heard me." Hermione glared at him.

Draco leaned in closer, their noses touching. "Just give in." He whispered seductively.

Hermione just stared into his eyes, stubbornness shining through.

Draco groaned, his forehead leaning down against hers. "You're attracted to me."

Hermione nodded slowly, licking her lips. Draco watched her tongue as it swept across her full lips. He grinded his erection against her. "I'm clearly attracted to you. So what's stopping you?"

Hermione remained stiff. "I want you to beg, Malfoy."

"I'm a Malfoy. I do not beg. Especially to Mudbloods like yourself." Draco sneered as he leaned away from her, removing his hands from her body quickly.

Hermione's eyes flashed at his. "You're such an arrogant prat."

Draco hissed, "You're a bloody tease!"

Hermione smiled sweetly at him, "If you give me what I want, I'll give you what you want."

Draco shook his head. "I don't need you for a quick shag or blow, so I don't need to beg you for anything."

Hermione slapped him, "I don't need you either." She snapped before walking down the hall, back towards Blaise and Theodore.

Draco's hand flew to his reddened cheek in surprise, watching her as she walked away. He leaned against the wall. "I'm a bloody fool."

Hermione walked back to the table quickly and Theodore instantly knew something was wrong from her angry walk. He stood as she approached. Blaise looked at the two, slightly confused.

"Theo, can we go back to your room now? I've had enough of Malfoy and his usual prick behavior." Hermione pleaded, eyes cast down in shame.

Theodore nodded and Hermione looked over at Blaise. "Want to come, Blaise?"

Blaise looked between Hermione and the dark hallway where he was sure Draco stood. He shrugged. "If it's okay with you and Theodore."

Theodore nodded, "Let's go." He put his arm around Hermione's waist reassuringly as the trio walked out of the pub.

Draco watched them leave and sighed. Now that he had broken up with Pansy he would have to find a new go to girl.

"But the one you wanted just walked away." Draco muttered to himself. "Because you're a bloody idiot!" He smacked his head against the wall and sighed. He composed himself and walked back to the table, dropping a few bills. The waitress walked upto him and smiled slyly.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" She purred.

Draco looked her over, she was obviously willing. He mulled it over in his head and came to a conclusion. He met her eyes and smiled. "Well, actually…"

* * *

><p>ANOTHER cliffhanger. Just cause I'm a tease, like Hermione.. Hehe. Anyways, should Draco take the waitress up on her offer? Or suffer in solitude until he finally decides to beg our Hermione Granger for some release? ;) Leave love, BUH BYE! :D<p> 


	13. 12: Two Down, One to Go

Hello there all my wonderous readers and reviewers! Here's another naughty chapter, and be warned, it IS the threesome. haha. So. Just letting you lot know before you read it and get all offended or whatnot. Buttttttt without further ado:

* * *

><p>Draco looked her over, she was obviously willing. He mulled it over in his head and came to a conclusion. He met her eyes and smiled. "Well, actually…"<p>

The waitress's eyes lit up, "Yes?"

Hermione walked towards Hogwarts with Blaise and Theo on either side of her. "That imbecile!" She growled.

Blaise watched her, clearly amused by her anger. "Who?" Blaise asked, although already knowing the answer.

"That-that ferret!" Hermione stuttered angrily.

Theodore shrugged, "Why are you upset by it? Isn't he always like that to you?"

Blaise nodded, "Yeah, Granger. What's changed?"

Hermione stopped in the path; Blaise and Theodore turned to her and stopped also. Hermione's face lit up, a sly smile on her lips. "Nothing. Nothing has changed, except that I have two handsome men on either side of me."

Blaise winked at her and Theodore smirked. Blaise offered his arm, as did Theodore. Hermione hooked arms with them, and the trio continued walking. Hermione discovered that Blaise could be quite charming and began laughing at something Blaise had mentioned. Hermione looked up and her laughter died as she saw Harry and Ron approaching them. Ron scowled at her after seeing her arms so snugly taken by the Slytherin boys. Harry looked at her, confused. Hermione slowly started to stop walking, but Theodore and Blaise pulled her along. Hermione continued to walk with them, her gaze following Harry and Ron. Harry shook his head at her and turned away as he and Ron continued to walk towards the Three Broomsticks.

Hermione felt saddened by the thought of letting Harry and Ron down, but, this was her decision. She hadn't a regret in the world right now, and she felt happy and wanted. Harry and Ron seemed to always want her as either a brain or last resort to dances. Hermione had had enough, and she knew she deserved to live a little and enjoy the moment. She tilted her head back to look up at Blaise, then Theodore. Both boys looked down at her with a twinkle in their eyes, and Hermione couldn't help but feel lightheaded.

"It's a beautiful day for a walk…" Hermione began.

"But…?" Blaise snickered.

Hermione grinned at him, "But I want to be at Theo's room…now."

Theodore smiled slyly, "Your wish is my command."

Theodore apparated all three back to his room and Hermione giggled, falling flat on her back onto the bed with her arms outstretched. Blaise looked down at her, amused while Theodore went to the restroom.

Hermione grinned up at Blaise and patted the spot to her right. "Join me, Blaise."

Blaise smirked and lay down next to her, on his side with his head in one hand as his elbow sunk into the mattress. Hermione looked at him, straight on and winked. Blaise almost blushed, like an inexperienced fool. He shook his head and smiled ruefully.

"You on something?" He chuckled.

"Yes! I'm on a bed! High on life!" Hermione yelled, giggling.

Theodore came out of the bathroom with his plaid shirt unbuttoned. "What's with her?"

Blaise cracked a grin at Theodore's confused expression. "She's gone mental, Theodore."

Hermione rolled onto her side and smacked Blaise's chest. "I haven't gone mental, Blaise."

Hermione left her hand on his chest, stretching her fingers in order to touch more of it. Her hand slid down, feeling his abs definition. She fell back on her back, hand still feeling Blaise.

"Do all Slytherin boys have an amazing body with rock hard abs?" She asked incredulously.

Theodore and Blaise chuckled at her. Hermione turned back to face Blaise, "Take this off." She demanded, plucking at his shirt.

Blaise's eyes drifted to Theodore who just shrugged. Hermione saw the exchange and growled, "Take. It. Off."

Theodore let out a low whistle, "Hell hath no greater fury than a woman's scorn, Blaise."

Blaise laughed quietly and pulled his shirt off, arms flexing as he did so. Hermione eyed him like a kid in a candy store. She turned to look at Theodore, and took in his disheveled appearance with his shirt hanging open. "Now you." She nodded.

Theodore shrugged out of his shirt, it floated to the floor to land in a heap. Hermione felt very powerful all of a sudden as both boys watched her for her next command. "This is how it's going to go happen." Hermione looked at each of the boys before continuing, "Theodore, you're going to join us on this bed. Both you and Blaise will strip off your pants, but leave your underwear on." She added with a blush, "And then, we're going to have some fun."

Theodore's eyes lit up with lust as he saw the dominant side of Hermione, and as much as he enjoyed being in charge with her, seeing her so demanding was completely sexy. He laid on Hermione's left side, and caught Blaise's eye. Blaise nodded, and they both stripped off their pants. Hermione watched as their pants were tossed on the floor. Both boys were on their sides, facing towards Hermione who lay on her back.

She looked from Theodore to Blaise and then her hands began to creep down her body, catching the hem of her dress. Blaise sucked in a sharp breath as she pulled the fabric up, slowly. Theodore's eyes watched as more and more of her soft, creamy skin was exposed to them. Hermione's hands slightly shook but she continued, determined to do this. She took a deep breath and pulled it over her thighs, abdomen, breasts and then head. She would show them, she could play this game just as well as they could. Her dress was off, and she tossed it on the foot of the bed.

Blaise's eyes took her in, and bit his lip as he was impressed by her toned, tuck in waist which was adorned by her handful breasts which had rosy nipples, already puckered. His eyes traveled to the apex of her thighs, seeing her soft curls there. Her thin legs looked elegant as they stretched out on the bed, one leg bent at the knee.

Theodore watched Blaise's face, knowing that awe he felt, since he felt the same when he had first seen Hermione naked before him. Theodore's eyes remained on Hermione's face. Her lips were slightly parted as she watched Blaise's reaction. Her eyes were wide, slightly afraid but mostly aroused and interested. Her hair was a halo around her head, spread on his white pillow. Theodore leaned closer, and Hermione's eyes snapped to his. Her eyes fluttered close and she offered her lips to him. Theodore took the opportunity given, and kissed her softly. His tongue swept along her bottom lip and soon her tongue followed his.

Blaise watched the two, growing hard as he caught glimpses of their tongues intertwining and tasting each other. Blaise leaned across Hermione and took one of her rosy nipples into his mouth, suckling strongly. Hermione whimpered as he did, feeling the pleasure flowing through her body. She attacked Theodore's mouth with more vigor as Blaise flicked his tongue against her nipple, one of his hands squeezing the other freely. Hermione's hands buried themselves in each of the boy's hair, pushing both of them fiercely against her. Theodore moaned as her nails scraped his scalp, he bit her lip and tugged it. Blaise's tongue dragged across her nipple, slightly tugging it. His hand pinched her other nipple roughly, earning a mewl from Hermione. Theodore's hand drifted down Hermione's body, cupping her sex. Hermione's hips bucked against his hand as he rubbed her softly.

Hermione tore away from Theodore's lips, pulling onto Blaise's hair to pull his face to hers. Blaise allowed her to guide him to her lips, and he assaulted her lips passionately as soon as their lips met. Hermione moaned in the back of her throat as Theodore suckled down her neck, leaving a hot trail as he progressed. Blaise tasted like butterbeer, smoke, and sin to Hermione. His kissing was more aggressive than Theodore's, much more like Draco's, as his teeth roughly nipped her lips. Hermione threw her head back, but Blaise followed her, never once breaking contact from her heavenly taste. Blaise nicked her lip with his teeth the same time as Theodore inserted a finger into her warm heat. Hermione groaned at the conflicting emotions rolling through her all at once. Blaise sucked on her cut lip, letting her blood flow on his tongue. Hermione pulled away in order to suck on his tongue, tasting her blood and his sinful taste combined into a potent drug. Blaise moaned loudly, imagining her sucking on his length instead of his tongue.

Theodore inserted another finger, pumping two into Hermione. Blaise's thumb teased Hermione's clit rapidly, and Hermione's hips restlessly rocked against both boys' hands. Theodore's lips finally reached her breast, nibbling on each of her breasts before taking one nipple into his mouth. Hermione gasped, and Blaise's tongue left her mouth inorder to explore her earlobe. He nipped and bit it, before sucking on the lobe. His harsh breath teased her senses as he panted into her ear while his tongue and lips did wicked things to her.

"I want to touch you. Both of you." Hermione panted, her hands reaching but not finding what she searched for.

Theodore continued his administrations to her breast, murmuring, "Want to show Blaise something else you've learned?"

Hermione nodded quickly, her hips squirming against Theodore's hand as Blaise's withdrew from teasing her nub. Theodore's thumb grazed her clit, picking up where Blaise left off.

Blaise rolled off the bed, and removed his white briefs. Hermione watched him, eyes half closed in a lustful stare. Blaise stood up straight, allowing Hermione to inspect him. Hermione's eyes hungrily took in his dark skin, which contrasted so very nicely against her pale, ivory skin. His strong arms stiffened slightly as he fought to touch himself or return to her side. Hermione's eyes traveled down his washboard abs, which were defined clearly with strength. She reached his arousal, which stood proudly out against his body. Hermione gasped as she saw his size. Blaise licked his lips and chuckled at her open mouthed stupor. Theodore paused his teasing of Hermione to look at Blaise then Hermione.

Hermione giggled nervously, "The rumors are quite true, aren't they?" She eyed his erection, which stood proudly at almost 11 inches. She gulped as she stared at it.

Blaise smirked, "Oh?"

Hermione nodded, her eyes never leaving his stark arousal. "I guess stereotypes about darker fellows are also correct."

Blaise's hand encircled his length, pulling roughly on it. "I didn't think I was here for conversation, Granger."

Hermione nodded shyly at him. Theodore's fingers plunged back inside Hermione, causing her to moan loudly. He scooted down on the beg further, now kneeling between Hermione's spread legs. He looked at Blaise and slowly nodded before closing his eyes to enjoy the taste of Hermione Granger fully by lowering his lips to her mound. Hermione's hips bucked in pleasure as his tongue, lips, and teeth joined his fingers. A cry tore from her lips as he gently bit down on her clit.

Hermione sat up, and Theodore's mouth followed her as she did. Blaise stood on the bed, straddling Hermione so that his erection hung near her mouth. Hermione, lost to the sensations Theodore was providing, grew brave and looked up at Blaise. Her tongue reached out to his tip, flicking it slightly before curling around the head. Blaise's eyes closed as Hermione teased him. His body quivered slightly as he fought the need to pound into her mouth roughly until he came. Hermione licked down his entire length, dropping wet kisses as she went. One of her hands cupped his smooth, dark balls and squeezed softly, rolling them gently in her hands. Blaise's guttural moan indicated his approval, and Hermione's mouth engulfed the head of his length. Her lips stretched around his thick arousal, cheeks hollowed as she sucked him into her warm cavern. Hermione's hand held the rest of him that she couldn't manage. Her hand twisted and pumped down the exposed part of his shaft. Blaise's hips began to move, his hands holding her wild hair away from her face.

Hermione's moan traveled through Blaise's length as she moaned from Theodore's expert mouth continuing his magic on her wet mound. Theodore hummed as his lips caressed her nub, and Hermione's moan grew louder. Theodore smiled as he continued, one of his hands soothing his hard-on. His briefs lay discarded near where he lay, taken off a few minutes before. He was leaking pre-cum, but he loved watching Hermione try and take Blaise's hard length. Theodore was large, but Blaise was huge. His tongue snaked out across her mound's lips, tasting her. Peaches and rain, the most delicious taste he had ever found from a girl.

Hermione once again engulfed Blaise's length deep into her throat, before once again slowly withdrawing back to the head. Every time she withdrew, her tongue did several swirls, lingering on the underside of the head. Blaise's hands tighten in her hair, grunts coming from his throat very sexily as Hermione sucked harder, and was rewarded with a trickle of his pre-cum. Blaise threw his head back, unable to control himself as Hermione managed to lodge over half of his length down her rippling throat. His hips rocked helplessly, and his balls tightened. He looked down at Hermione, awestruck by what she had become under Theodore's teaching. Her eyes looked up at him, hungrily as she continued to moan because Theodore's attention on her mound. Blaise could hear his lapping, and the wet sounds echoed in the room. He breathed in, the room smelled of sex.

"I'm going to cum." He grunted out.

Hermione sucked more ferociously, earning a surprised but pleased look from Blaise. Blaise shuddered violently as he came, watching Hermione's throat move as she swallowed his load. She continued to lick and suckle him, making sure to catch all of his essence. Blaise watched her.

"Bloody hell." He moved to stand by Theodore. "Let me." He told Theodore.

Theodore moved, his face shining with her juices. "She's close."

Blaise nodded, and kneeled where Theodore had just been. His teeth nipped the inside of her tense thighs, and they twitched. He lapped at her juices, slipping his tongue inside her, fucking her with his tongue rapidly while his thumb rubbed across her clit. Hermione's broken cry echoed throughout the room and she turned to stare at Theodore, who soothed his aching length with one hand. Hermione shook her head at him, her eyes shining as if with fever.

"Let me take care of you." She whispered huskily, eyeing his erection.

Theodore straddled her, much like Blaise had. Hermione didn't bother to tease him before engulfing his hard length into her mouth. She sucked hard and long, swallowing to resist her gag reflex. Theodore's head shot back, moaning uncontrollably as she had him lodged down her throat. Theodore was already so close, teased by waiting for her while he pleasured her and she pleasure Blaise. Hermione's guttural moaning and groaning caused his balls to tingle in anticipation as she used her newfound talent on him. Theodore pulled her hair back roughly, getting a mewl from Hermione as her eyes went to his. Half lidded, clouded with lust.

Blaise's thumb quickened, sending flashes of heat through Hermione. His tongue continued to lap and lash out at her core.

"Cum, Granger. I want to see and taste you come apart…" Blaise murmured huskily before returning his face to her quivering mound.

That did it for Hermione, and she convulsed. Her hips thrashed wildly as she came, all the movement caused her to slightly graze Theodore's length with her teeth. Theodore's resolve melted and he also came, both of them shaking with the shocks of the orgasm. Blaise continued to lazily lap at Hermione as she slowly came down from her pleasure, after shocks causing her body to tense and relax. Hermione swallowed Theodore's cum, smacking her lips as the last drop slid down her throat. Theodore pulled away, and collapsed beside her on the bed. Hermione's body slid down, boneless. Blaise stood to his feet shakily and went on Hermione's other side and collapsed as well. Hermione sighed contentedly as she laid between the two sated Slytherin boys. Theodore put his hands behind his head, a smile adorning his slightly swollen lips. Blaise looked at Hermione's relaxed face and he too, smiled.

"Never thought I'd see the Gryffindor Princess swallowing my cock down her throat." Blaise exhaled happily.

Hermione turned her head to face him, "Why?"

"Didn't think you had it in you to be like that." Blaise shrugged.

Hermione growled softly and leaned closer to capture his lips. Their tongues battled lazily, Blaise tasting Theodore on her tongue. Hermione pulled away, panting. "Showed you."

Blaise chuckled, "Yeah, bloody hell, yes you did."

Theodore yawned, "Think I'll take nap."

Hermione nodded, the yawn traveling to her and then to Blaise. Theodore turned on his side, towards Hermione. She cuddled into his side, her back to Blaise. Blaise snuggled up to her back and spooned carefully. He was reassured when she snuggled her bum against him. The trio fell asleep content, but none more happy than Hermione Granger. And so the Gryffindor Princess fell asleep among two of the Slytherin Sex Gods.

"Two down, one more to go." She mumbled before drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>As I wrote the threesome scene I listened to Britney Spear's song "3" hahaha. Which I found hilarious. And I listened to her song "Brave New Girl" and the song "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga. It's quite inspirational. :D Anyways, let me know what you think of this chapter in a review, in my next chapter I WILL begin to keep replying to reviews so LEAVE LOVE :D 3 Buh bye now! ;)<p> 


	14. 13: He Wants You Too

Here's another chapter for you all. No hot scene, sorry. I don't think it really needs an introduction, so I'll just reply to my reviews and then get on it with.

* * *

><p>Lindsii: I'm glad I've kept you captivated. J<p>

Syd-Shane22: Haha, Draco drives everyone crazy. In more ways than one, if ya know what I mean. Hehe.

vampirelover2007: I strive for hotness so thank you! I'm going to try and incorporate Blaise more, but I'm going to have to do several filler chapters now inorder to add more to the plot. Your character has been introduced, briefly, and I'm going to bring her in a chapter very soon. J

jasper whitlock rox: Haha, yes they did! For obvious reasons. J

JonesyLove: I love it! Another dedicated reader! :D I'm glad you find me brilliant, I mean, who doesn't like to be flattered. Hehe. I'm not going to stop, seeing how all of you would murder me if I ever did. Haha.

perripotter: I do a happy dance whenever I see an email saying I've gotten a review SO we're totally in the same boat on this. Haha. Yes, dramione is coming up. I know I've been holding back on that, but it's going to start coming on stronger. (Tom Felton on the big screen, HUGE sigh ;) Yummm. I swear, I'm going to start cheering when he shows up) And yeah, poor Potter and Weasley BUT Slytherin boys know how to get 'er done soooo hahaha. I totally appreciate the five stars and two (3?) thumbs up. It means a lot to know I have reader support. I'm feeling much better, and my sister is okay. I took her out to lunch again today. I'm moving 8 hours away for college so she's trying to spend as much time with me as possible. But again, THANK YOU for your support, reviews, thumbs and stars! :D

love-them-all10: Lmao. YOU'RE WELCOME! :D HAHAHA oh goshhhhh, you too huh? I try for daily updates, but they probably won't be daily once college starts, but I'll try to keep them coming. :D

liverpoolsunrise09: Yes, she has. Ehhh well, I dunno. Potter just doesn't do it for me, and well, Ron's no good for Hermione. Haha, I agree with you there though-Slytherins please and thank you! He'll come around, he's got to. J

alicemaybrandonjones: Harry and Ron need to grow balls and realize what Hermione needs ahahaha. Sorry, I just never really cared for the way they were with Hermione. I mean, they are friends, but Harry usually sticks to Ron. Bros over hoes kind of thing. I felt like Hermione needed to do this Slytherin boy thing for herself.

I know, I realized that once I published it and would have fixed it but I already had a few reviews and I didn't want to have to delete the chapter just for that but I apologize. L Forgive me.

I'm glad you liked that, at least. :D

LyssyPants: Yay! I love your praise! Sex three way huh? Well who knows? Possibilities are endless! Teehee. Draco and the waitress, still not sure about that, but I think I did the right thing in this chapter with it.

pirateKitten11893: Really? You think so? Cause it's hard to keep track of who's touching who and with what body part and all that! Things get tangled! Haha. I want to be in her place. L Quite badly actually. Haha, thank you for the kind words! I adore it!

RingFelton: Phewwwwww SO glad you think so! I wasn't sure if people would react positively or not.

spinningroundlikeacrazyelf: You're awesome! Haha. J

Masahiro of the Wolves: Captivating? What what? *Blushes* You flatter me, maestro. Hehe. I adore Theodore and Blaise, and I felt the need to flourish their personalities a little with my own touch. I'm glad you approve. Grammar? Who cares? I don't. A review is welcomed, completely grammatically correct or not. J I think YOU'RE fantastic, my story would be nothing were it not for readers like you. :D Pat yourself on the back!

fallenhero57: Deliciously sexy you say? Really? I like the way you wrote that. Haha. I'm damn proud of her too! She's splendid! Hahaha oh my! It's killing you? The suspense, the drama, the denial? Good! Hehehehe. It's killing Draco too. Bwahaha.

Monkeyslut: I'd be in her place too if I could haha. Dramione IS going to start coming.

addictedtocsi777: Thank you so much!

TheDeathlyTwilight: I don't want to bore you L. But don't worry, the sex will happen soon. I'm just trying to figure out how to write into it since I personally have never had sex haha, so I'm just going to maybe write a fantasy sort of thing. No clue. But yeah. J

Jasmineprnc: That he is. :D

Sarah: *Blushes* Oh my lord! You really like my story all that much? I'm so very flattered with your review. Hehe.

But nope, never found out why. The doctor said to drink more fluids and gave me some pills to take or something. :/

Ahhh so you know what it's like with the younger siblings! Pfffft.

Lots of thanks,

Jesica

MizfitMandee: That's totally okay, I know you're an avid reader of my story. I am inclined to agree with you, Draco needs to start giving in. It's going to get very complicated!

Justadreamer15: The wait is over.

futureinquestion: Bloody brilliant? Wow, that sounds bloody amazing! :D

NiCeStKiDsInToWn: I'm not sure if you're still reading my story since you don't like it, but I'm going to reply to your review of Chapter 5.

I'm sorry you don't like the way I portray J.K Rowling's characters. I'm sorry you feel like I've made them too different from the way they usually are. But in my story, that's what it's about. It's about each character evolving and changing, giving into new desires and "going with the flow" if you will.

As for the timing of the story, I know it's supposed to be the 1900's and therefore no Lady Gaga, but I put a modern spin on the story. I wanted to include that song because it corresponded with the situation. I'm sorry if you didn't like that, but I did it.

As for the drug situation, sorry if I made Hermione's high not last long enough for the specific drugs. I don't know too much about said drugs. So, sorry about that too.

I welcome critics, and I understand what you're saying mostly. I don't take offense to your critical comments, so no foul. I think out my chapters, but I guess it doesn't seem that way since I publish a new chapter fairly quickly. At least I publish some good chapters, and keep going with my story, especially since it seems to be enjoyed by other people. But if you would allow me to say, there are some positive things about my story and a lot of people like what I've been doing. So I'm going to try and put more "realism" and details into it to try and become a better writer, and hopefully you like that. Good luck on your story, The Truth About Cats and Dogs, whenever you decide to continue it; I mean, if you continue it. But anyways, thanks for the review. I appreciate it.

* * *

><p>PHEWWW. And now, here's Chapter 13 for you all. :D<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione woke, wedged between two warm bodies. She turned carefully, as to not wake the two Slytherin boys. She faced Blaise and was surprised at seeing him already awake. His brown eyes stared into hers, a small smile on his lips.<p>

"Hey there." He whispered, to not wake Theodore.

"Hi." Hermione breathed back.

"It's nearly five in the afternoon. Incase you were wondering."

Hermione nodded, "Wow. That was a long nap."

Blaise shrugged softly, "We were tired."

A small blush stole over Hermione's face as she recalled exactly why they were so tired. Blaise chuckled quietly at her embarrassed expression.

"So, can I ask you something?" Blaise asked.

Hermione smiled slightly, "Sure."

"Why didn't we shag? I mean, it was fun-the oral stuff, I mean. But, I don't know. It would have been hotter if it had gone farther." Blaise's eyes stayed fixed on Hermione's.

"Oh. I guess because I'm a virgin. And not ready for that step, yet." Hermione shrugged shyly.

Blaise's eyebrow quirked at her statement. "Granger, I highly doubt that you're ready to swallow down two cocks and their loads but not shag."

Hermione scowled at him. "What do you know?"

"I'm pretty experienced…" Blaise trailed off.

"I know." Hermione rolled her eyes, wondering why she bothered to try and explain herself to him.

"I'm just saying. You're ready, at least in my opinion. And I know for a fact that Theo is dying to bury himself in you to the hilt." Blaise's lips curved into a smirk as he said the last sentence.

"Then why doesn't he just do it?" Hermione asked.

"He wants your permission, I'm guessing. If I was your 'teacher' then I wouldn't bother asking." Blaise laughed.

Hermione glared at him, "Which is exactly why I don't want you to be my first."

"Whatever. So who do you want to be your first?" Blaise rolled his eyes. "You've got to have somebody in mind for the job. Ronald Weasley?"

Hermione giggled, "No, not Ron."

"Thank heavens." Blaise smiled. "So who?"

Hermione's eyes averted from Blaise's. "You'd laugh at me if I told you."

Blaise nodded, "Probably."

Hermione shook her head, "You're impossible."

"C'mon, who? Potter?" Blaise guessed.

"No." Hermione whispered.

Blaise watched her face, searching for a clue as to who she wanted. He thought back to every boy she knew well enough to trust with her virginity.

"Theodore?" He asked.

Hermione hesitated, "No…but I wish sometimes that I did want him to be my first."

"Why?"

"Well, because I understand him. And I trust him enough to share my body with him. He's got a soft side, Blaise. I can tap into it sometimes. Even though he's got this horrible reputation, I feel like it's all just ways to put walls around himself. He lets me past those walls for small periods of time before he pushes me back out. I don't know." Hermione tried to explain.

Blaise shook his head, "Okay, so if not him then who?"

Hermione sighed loudly, "Draco."

Blaise looked at her, eyes wide with shock. "What? Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded tightly.

"The boy who hates and mocks you at every chance? You want him to be your first shag? Damn, Hermione. If I knew the way into your knickers was to be a cruel bastard, I would have put more effort in my insults all these years." Blaise said incredulously.

Hermione smacked his chest roughly, "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you."

"It doesn't make any sense though. I mean, he's good looking enough I suppose…" Blaise cocked his head.

"I didn't say it made sense. There's just something about him, Blaise. Sometimes, when he thinks no one's looking, he gets this haunted look in his eyes. Like he's thousands of years old, and has known so much pain and regret…But maybe that's just my sappy romance talking. I just feel like he's got so much to offer, underneath. I'd love to be the one to discover it all." Hermione stared off into space as she spoke, a small reverence in her tone.

Blaise shook his head, "You've gone mental, Hermione."

Hermione crawled over Blaise, dropping a small kiss on his lips before rolling off the bed, landing on her feet. She walked to Theodore's closet and pulled out a pair of his grey, cotton sweatpants and a red t-shirt. She pulled them on quickly, Blaise watching her curiously.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"Back to my room." She shrugged.

"Your room? Or Draco's?" Blaise asked.

Blaise turned, watching her walk across the room to grab a brush. She quickly brushed through her hair, fluffing it slightly for volume. She ran a hand through her hair as she stood by the door to the common room.

"I don't know. I'm not sure he even wants me." Hermione sighed.

Her hand grabbed the doorknob and Blaise spoke up, "He does. He's just too stubborn and proud to ask for you."

Hermione offered him a small smile and left the room, closing it softly behind her. She walked through the common room, seeing Pansy rolling on the couch with a Slytherin boy and rolled her eyes. She left the Slytherin dormitories and walked down the school halls towards her and Draco's rooms.

"Hey! Wait!" A feminine voice called out behind Hermione.

Hermione turned and saw one of the girls in the picture with Theodore, his sister Destiny. Hermione stopped walking, waiting for the girl. Destiny caught up to her and smiled.

"Astraeia told me about you." Destiny smiled. "I'm Theodore's sister, Destiny." She offered her hand.

Hermione took it and shook it slightly before letting go, dropping her arm to her side. "Hermione Granger."

"You're Theodore's student?" Destiny asked, a bright smile on her face.

Hermione looked into her green eyes and nodded, "Yeah."

"I was wondering if you'd like to come to my party in two days, Astraeia and Theo will be there. Blaise too, well, mostly everyone who's anyone in Slytherin." Destiny shrugged.

Hermione hesitated. Destiny quickly added, "I asked Theodore if you'd want to come and he told me to ask you, so I'm sure you'll be welcomed by everyone."

Hermione smiled, "Sure, I'll go."

Destiny beamed, "Really? Sweet. My boyfriend, Adrian Pucey, he's on the Slytherin Quidditch team so he's invited the team too."

"Really? What position does he play?" Hermione asked curiously, since the name sounded familiar to her.

"He's plays as Chaser. He's a year ahead of you and Theodore. Dashingly handsome." Destiny winked.

Hermione laughed, "How long have you two been together?"

"Nearly a year now."

"Wow. Quite a bit of time." Hermione smiled politely.

Destiny nodded. "He's wonderful, you two will get along great, I'm sure."

"Great, well, I've got to go. But it was lovely meeting you, Destiny. I look forward to your party."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Destiny nodded before walking back towards the Slytherin common rooms.

Hermione smiled after the girl and continued on her way to her room. She reached the portrait and muttered, "Dragon Gizzards," before entering. She saw Draco on the couch, reading a Quidditch book. He looked up when she came in and set the book down.

"Good evening, Granger." He offered politely.

Hermione walked up to him, "Hello, Malfoy."

Draco raised his eyebrow as she stayed standing infront of him, "Something you need?"

Hermione nodded firmly, "We need to talk."

Draco shifted in his seat nervously, "About what?"

"This attraction between us." Hermione stated firmly.

Draco gulped, "What about it?"

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked up at Hermione and sighed. He wanted her, he knew that. He was pretty sure she knew also, especially since he had never resisted her kisses. But he would not beg, or would he? How far would Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God, go in order to bed Hermione Granger? Draco's thoughts were interrupted as Hermione straddled his lap as he sat in the armchair. Draco looked at her, her eyes on fire as they watched his lips.

"So?" Hermione breathed softly.

Draco's hands inched closer to her bum, wanting to hold her against him, but fighting it. However, Draco knew he was fighting a losing battle and that he would eventually have to give in to her. He just wasn't sure if he could give in now.

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER! CLIFF-CLIFF-CA-CA-CA-CAAALIIIFFF-HANGERRR! Hahaha. Should he give in now? Or is it too early still? Anywayssss. Sorry guys, but I have to figure out what I'm wearing and stuff for the Midnight Premiere tonight of Harry Potter Death Hollows Pt. 2! ! I'm SO excited and deliriously happy to see Tom Felton on the big screen! Yum yumm yummy! I used to go to a private school and our uniforms look like the Slytherin uniforms, SO, I think I'll wear that with my makeup done fantastically. Hair, down and voluminous! However, not sure whether to do smoky eyes to smolder any hot guys with or just do a simple, natural eye shadow. D: Gahhh! Anyways, Leave lots of LOVE! Buh bye now! 3<p>

* * *

><p>TOM FELTON I LOVEEEEEEEE ! ( Yeah, I'm not obessed or anything.)<p> 


	15. 14: You're Mine

SO first off: Midnight Premiere of Harry Potter Deathly Hallows Part 2...AMAZING. I didn't like how they did the end really, pffft. But I mean, I loved it in general. I laughed, cried, smiled, cheered, clapped, everything. When Tom felton came on the screen I yelled, "WOOOOOOOO SEXYYY!" Hahaha. Then all the girls yelled, "We love you Draco!" It was amazing. But...Fred...I was like "NOOOOOOOOOOO FUCKING NOOOOOOOOOO" and we all cried. :((( Anywayssss...haha I'm not doing a review reply for this chapter cause my laptop is busted and crashing every 30minutes. It took me over 2 hours of waiting for my laptop to come alive and let me open up fanfiction. So I'm uploading this chapter before it crashes..AGAIN. But I LOVE YOU ALL!

* * *

><p>"I don't think that this is a good idea, Hermione." Draco whispered, his voice coming out husky.<p>

Hermione's eyes flickered from his lips to his eyes, "You called me by my first name."

Draco nodded slowly, gauging her reaction. "Does that bother you?" He asked hesitantly.

Hermione shook her head, a chestier cat grin on her lips. She nuzzled her head into the crook of Draco's neck and purred, "No, I like it very, very much." She gently bit on his neck, then kissed it softly. She kissed her way lazily up the curve of his neck, Draco's eyes closing as he let the warm sensations drift through him. Her lips reached his ear, her hot breath teasing and lips brushing softly.

"I want you, Draco Malfoy." Hermione breathed before placing a soft, lingering kiss on his ear.

Draco shuddered, tilting his head slightly to give her better access. Hermione grinned as he did, letting her tongue trace the curve of his ear. Her hands smoothed down his muscled chest, nails slightly scraping as she did. "Don't you want me, Draco?" Hermione murmured as she continued to kiss his ear, breathing softly into it.

Draco could hardly breathe as his length twitched with Hermione's teasing, her silky voice purring seductively into his ear. "I-" Draco bit out, biting his tongue to prevent him from saying more.

Hermione chuckled slightly, "You what?" Her hands fluttered down to his hips, fingers spreading, slightly brushing against his hardening length. Her lips lazily pulled at his earlobe, tongue flicking against it before sliding down his neck once more. Hermione arched her back slightly, pushing her soft breasts against Draco's chest. Draco could feel her hard nipples through the fabric of both their shirts. A guttural moan tore from Draco's lips before he could manage to silence himself.

"Was that a moan, Draco?" Hermione asked. Her lips dropping sweet, tormenting kisses down the side of Draco's neck and across his collarbone. Her teeth nipped down the hint of his chest which wasn't hidden by his slightly unbuttoned shirt.

"Hermione, stop. You've got to stop." Draco groaned, his erection pushing against the tight confines of his jeans. Draco's hands itched to release himself from the fabric.

Hermione's hips moved up from his thighs to his groin, grinding down on him roughly. "Do you really mean that, Draco?" She whispered, her hands running up his thighs and chest to start unbuttoning his shirt.

Draco's head rolled back, eyes closing in sweet agony as Hermione's nimble hands unbuttoned more and more buttons. With each inch of skin exposed, she dropped a kiss before the buttons grew too low for her lips to reach. She nibbled on Draco's chin, looking up at his face as she did. Her hips rubbed down on him in circular motions, and Draco's hands caught her waist. "Yes! No… I don't know." Draco bit out, eyes opening to look down into Hermione's.

Hermione's eyes sparked with amusement and lust as she watched Draco come apart before her very eyes. "Which is it?" Hermione asked, leaving kisses across his face. Hermione felt Draco's hands tighten on her waist, his body squirming as he sought release of some kind. Hermione held her breath as she waited for his response, hoping that he would give in, scared that he would laugh and push her away with hurtful words. Draco bit his lip, and watched Hermione. Her hair was tousled, lips red, eyes wild and body tight against him. Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew that once he gave in, that there was no way he could go back to living without her assuaging his body. Draco's hold on Hermione's waist grew tight and then, he began to move her on him. Hermione smiled internally as Draco bucked up against her. His mouth crashed down on hers, stealing away her breath as he explored her mouth with his tongue. Hermione's tongue fought back, lashing and teasing his as their kiss grew deeper and more passionate.

Hermione's hands slipped inside his now open shirt, and ran up behind his body, palms against his back to draw him even closer to her if possible. Draco gasped as Hermione's nails dug in his back, leaving half moon imprints. Draco pulled back on Hermione's hair roughly, tugging it harshly to tear her lips away from his. His mouth left an angry trail down her neck, biting and kissing to turn Hermione into a frenzy of need. Hermione moaned at Draco's rough treatment, his kisses bruising.

Hermione groaned, "I need more."

Draco's hands abandoned her body and hair to lift the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. Hermione followed his example and pushed his shirt off his shoulders, pulling it off him and tossing it across the room before looking down at his magnificent body. Hermione wanted to feel his skin against hers and therefore pressed herself against him. It wasn't enough, she wanted him to be on top of her, sinking into her and dominating her in every way possible. Draco's eyes feasted on her breasts before his hands began to knead them; sure to leave bruises the following day. Hermione's breathless moans increased in volume the rougher he was, and damn if Draco wasn't ready to burst by hearing those sounds coming from her lips. His hips continued to buck against hers as she squirmed onto him. Draco panted with the effort of not tearing off their remaining clothing and burying himself into her fully.

She bit his earlobe before throwing herself out of his arms, tumbling onto the floor on her bum. Draco's hands reached for her, eyes furious. "You get back here right now, Hermione Granger and finish what you've started."

Hermione giggled as she shakily stood on her trembling legs. She didn't feel self-conscious as Draco watched her small breasts bounce freely on her naked chest; she felt sexy and desirable. Her hips began to sway, arms reaching up towards the sky, chest thrusting out towards Draco. Draco sat in the armchair, dying to take her back into his arms but at the same time, not wanting to stop her sensual dance before him. Hermione's arms lowered, hands burying themselves in her wild hair before trailing down her body. She cupped her breasts, pinching her erect nipples. Draco's length twitched as he watched her touch herself, his hands rubbing his erection through his pants. Hermione smirked at him, turning and pirouetting slowly as her hips continued to sway and undulate. Her hands ran down the flat of her abdomen, taking hold of the pants' hem. She teasingly pulled them down, then back up, twisting the fabric. Her eyes danced at Draco as she watched him flushed and panting, his hand rubbing unconsciously at his arousal, legs spread out before him.

"Take it off." Draco's hoarse plea rang out in the room.

Hermione shook her head playfully. "Say please."

Draco growled as she turned around, her backside to him. She bent her knees, her ass swaying provocatively. Her naked, arched back glistened slightly with sweat as she continued to dance. Hermione peeked over her shoulder, grinning at Draco's stare. She licked her lips and turned back around slowly, giving him another generous look of her perky breasts. One of her hands slipped inside her pants, and she hissed slightly as she touched herself. Her hand came back out, fingers glistening with her juices. She held her hand out infront of her, letting Draco see the moisture on it. Draco's mouth opened, eyes widening as Hermione hesitantly put those fingers near her mouth and her tongue flicked out to taste herself on her fingers.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. You're killing me." Draco groaned as she watched her.

She slightly blushed, panting. "Say please and I'll end this madness."

Draco licked his lips, wanting his own taste of her. He closed his eyes and banged his head back against the armchair. "Please." He whispered, opening his eyes to look into hers.

Hermione smiled, "Again."

Draco growled at her, "Please."

Hermione instantly pulled down the pants, stepping out of the fabric. Draco could see the moisture on her curls, the desire in her eyes. He couldn't hold back, and he stood up instantly, approaching her quickly. Hermione's eyes widened as he launched himself onto her. His mouth latched onto one of her nipples, biting and licking. His hands bit into her waist. Hermione mewled as he pulled away from her breast. He picked her up, and she hitched her legs around his waist. His mouth met hers passionately, fire licking up his skin as he felt her curls against his skin.

"Your room or mine?" Draco mumbled against her lips.

Hermione mumbled back, "yours."

Draco's legs quickly strode across the common room, and into his room. He kicked the door close behind them and walked to the foot of the bed. He leaned down, and Hermione's legs loosened on his waist to drop on the bed. Draco looked down at her sprawled form, legs slightly parted and arms reaching for him. He cast the contra conceptive spell quickly, and tossed his wand on the dresser.

"Draco…" She whispered, shivering at his gaze.

Draco practically pounced on her, sinking her into the mattress as his body rubbed against hers in the most delicious way. Hermione's legs wrapped around him, arms encircling his neck as he kissed her senseless. She felt his hand slither between their bodies, finding her nub quickly. He inserted two fingers into her, they slipped in fairly easily with her abundant moisture. He pumped them into her quickly, thumb stroking her nub. Hermione cried out in pleasure. Draco's lips left hers in order to suckle on her neck's sweet spot. Draco's hands continued to rapidly thrust into her warm heat, over and over again. Hermione's breathless cries were driving Draco crazy, his mind consumed with raw need and desire. He hadn't slept with the waitress, and therefore it had been another day of hard-on but no release. His cock was leaking pre-cum and his body screamed at him to take her. He shook his head, lips leaving her neck. He looked into her hooded eyes, and bit back a moan as she clenched herself around his fingers.

"Don't do that." He hissed.

"Why?" She whimpered, doing it once more.

"I'm holding on by a thread already, Hermione. You're making my control slip." Draco groaned as she rippled around his fingers.

"I don't want control. I want wild, passionate sex with you Draco." Hermione breathed.

Draco's fingers paused, and Hermione cried out in disappointment. "Hermione, you're a virgin I assume."

Hermione nodded, hips squirming, trying to find release. Draco snapped, "Stop that. I can't hold back if you keep doing that."

Hermione moaned, "Stop teasing me, then."

"You don't understand." Draco whimpered hoarsely. "It hurts for girls, the first time. I want to try and be gentle with you."

Hermione shook her head, "No. I don't want gentle, I don't need gentle. I need you inside me, right now." Hermione bit out.

Draco's hand left her, sliding up next to her body. "You sure about that, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded, spreading her legs farther apart to cradle him there. "Positive."

Draco's hips surged forward swiftly, his length thrusting into her and through her maidenhood. Hermione cried out in pain as Draco buried himself to the hilt. Draco moaned, toes curling as he felt her tightness against his arousal. Draco stayed still, letting her grow accustomed to him. Hermione's cheeks were adorned with a few tears as she rode through the pain. Draco bit his lip, trying to hold back for her.

Hermione began to feel the pain edge away, and pleasure began to take its place as she rocked against him experimentally. Draco moaned as she did, "Stop it." Hermione smiled slightly as she watched Draco battle with himself.

"I'm okay now." She whispered. "Take me."

Draco stared into her eyes, searching for the truth in her words. When he found them, he withdrew slightly before thrusting back into her forcefully. He went slowly and after a few thrusts, Hermione began moving her body in a perfect rhythm against Draco's. She opened her eyes and maintained intense eye contact with Draco as he continued to thrust against hers.

Hermione groaned, "Harder."

Draco began to pound into her, making her body shake slightly with each upward thrusts of his. She met each of his upward thrusts with a downward one of her own. Biting her lip as pleasure coursed through her body. Draco's teeth pulled on her body lip as their bodies joined over and over again. He wasn't gentle, and she was in heaven. She leaned her head forward, and bit down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. She bit down hard, and the last bit of Draco's control slipped away. Hermione felt him bump against her cervix and winced in sweet pain, nothing had ever felt so good to her. Her mouth left the bite, and her tongue lapped at the small amount of blood which seeped from the wound. Draco's thrusts grew faster, and more frantic. He was going to cum. Hermione clenched her muscles around his cock, and his head shot back in pleasure. She continued to do so, watching the pleasure dance across Draco's face. His hand snaked down to her nub again, rubbing and pinching quickly. Hermione mewled, hips bucking against him as she grew close.

"I'm going to cum." Hermione moaned, head thrashing back and forth as Draco continued the assault on her body.

Draco captured her head between his two hands, and leaned down to duel his tongue with her own. Hermione panted as their lips parted, eyes glazed over. Draco could feel her cum, she rippled and clench around him. She milked his cock, and he came in a flash of heat. He groaned loudly, hips continuing to buck against hers as they both rode out their orgasms. Hermione saw stars, and slowly came back down to Earth. She looked into Draco's clouded eyes, and he smiled at her as he also came down from his orgasm. He grew limp against her, rolling out from under her to not crush her. They lay side by side, arms brushing. Hermione panted, as did Draco.

"Wow." She laughed.

Draco chuckled, "You like it?"

Hermione nodded, "You're a pretty good shag, Draco."

Draco smirked, "Thanks. You weren't too bad yourself."

Hermione sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, standing up and walking towards the door. Draco sat up, confused.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

Hermione shrugged, "It's only about seven in the evening. Figure I'll go to the pub with Blaise or Theodore."

Draco eyes shut down, putting a mask of indifference. "Fine."

Hermione put her hands on her hips, "You upset?"

Draco shook his head, "Why would I be?"

Hermione studied him before shrugging and leaving the room, closing his door behind him. Draco smacked the bed with both hands, angry and confused as to why he was upset over this. She left, leaving him free from the awkwardness of trying to get her to leave his bed. He felt used, and he didn't like the feeling. He wasn't a tissue to be used and thrown away. A snarl adorned his lips.

"No one dismisses me, I'm Draco Malfoy." He frowned.

He leaned back into the bed, smelling Hermione on his sheets. "You're mine, Hermione Granger." He whispered into the dark room.

* * *

><p>DA DA DA DAAAAAAAAA. *Rubs hands together evily* So? I hope I didn't disappoint any of you with this chapter. I'm a virgin so I dunno if I did right in this chapter with the sex hahaha. Hopefully it's realistic enough? :D Leave love, tell me what you thinklove/hate about it! Once again, I appreciate all my readers/followers/reviewers! Buh bye now! :D


	16. 15: Only A Temptation?

Short chapter. Just a warning. No smut. Mostly a filler, some drama though. I just wanted to upload once more today for you lot. :D Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Reviewer Reply:<p>

Justadreamer15: Good or bad unexpected? :/

vampirelover2007: Haha, she sure showed him! :)

LyssyPants: Yay! It's a great review as is, darling. No worries. I know exactly how you feel!

MizfitMandee: Haha! Thought you'd appreciate the Dramione. Yes, he'll soon see just how much competition he has for Hermione Granger.

Syd-Shane22: I'm so glad you liked it! Hermione's getting more sultry and self confident, all thanks to Theodore really. :D Hehe.

Jai E. Rodriguez: Really? Wooooo! It gave me chills too! Draco's just so sexy, what can I say? ;)

fire alpha 6: Amazingly hot? You think so? :DDD

devonnnD: Glad to have your support! Not sure if I should be a writer, but perhaps!

Mo-Mo Malfoy: I've been looking for your reviews! Haha :( I missed them! Cheerleading IS time consuming though, I'm also a cheerleader. 3

RingFelton: You do? Really? You're not just saying that? :D 3 :) Chemistry chemistry, the CHEMICALS REACTTTTTT THE CHEMICALS REACTTT, YOU MAKE ME FEEL OUT OF MY ELEMENT, LIKE I'M WALKING ON BROKEN GLASSSSS! LALALALALLA haha sorry, your review made me think of that song. Which is actually perfect for Dramione :D.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 (Doing this again for some random reason lol)<p>

Hermione went back to Theodore's room, practically skipping in happiness. She opened the door, running into a well built chest. She looked up slyly into Theodore's eyes, taken aback when she saw them stormy with anger. She put a hand on his chest, gently pushing him back into his room. Theodore sighed, exasperated, as he let her lead him back into the room. Blaise watched, eyebrow quirked at the duo.

"What's going on?" Blaise asked slowly.

Hermione's eyes never left Theodore's as she answered Blaise, "Please wait in the hall, Blaise. Theodore and I will join you in a minute."

Blaise chuckled quietly as he left the room, closing the door as he left. Theodore rolled his eyes, "What do you want?"

Hermione flinched at his angry tone. "Why are you angry with me?"

Theodore shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not angry with you."

Hermione scowled, "If you're going to lie, at least be convincing."

Theodore walked away from Hermione, sighing heavily. His hands buried in his hair in frustration.

Hermione followed him, grabbing his shoulder and pulling it. "Don't turn your back on me, Theo. What's going on?"

"I heard you, before." Theodore turned quickly, catching Hermione off guard. "When you were talking with Blaise."

Now it was Hermione's turn to avert her eyes, "Oh."

Theodore laughed, bitterness evident in his tone. "Oh? That's all you're going to say?"

Hermione flushed in anger, "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say that Draco Malfoy isn't going to be your first fuck." Theodore growled, snarling on the last word.

"Well, it's too late for that." Hermione snapped angrily.

Theodore's eyes widened, and he stepped back. He took in her disheveled appearance, his sweats and shirt sloppily put on and wild hair. He took a step back from her. Hermione instantly regretted her words, and reached out for him.

"Theo-" She started but trailed off.

Theodore shook his head, and Hermione could tell his walls were back up. "No, it's fine. A couple lessons ahead, aren't you?" He forced a smirk on his face.

Hermione reached for him again, but Theodore evaded her. "Let's go. Blaise will wonder why we're taking so long. Might think we're having fun, and want to join in."

Hermione sighed as Theodore left the room and trailed behind him. She had hurt him, and she wasn't even sure why he cared so much. The trio walked to the pub, Theodore talking with Blaise and effectively cutting out Hermione as she trailed behind them. It stung to be isolated from them, just because she had slept with Draco. Isn't that what Theodore wanted? For her to be a temptation to men like Draco Malfoy? Or maybe she was meant to only be that, a temptation, but not an actual possibility. She sighed and Blaise looked over his shoulder to look at her.

"Why are you back there, Granger? Come here and join us." He smiled.

Hermione smiled sadly back, picking up speed to walk alongside Blaise. Theodore smiled at Hermione, "Yeah, why were you back there?"

Hermione frowned at him, "I didn't think you'd want me up here with you."

Theodore laughed, "Why would I not want you with me?"

Blaise shoved into Hermione's shoulder playfully, "Honestly, Granger."

Hermione laughed uncertainly. "Alright." She shot Theodore a look that said 'we will talk later'. Theodore smiled tightly at her.

"So," Hermione began, "I hear you're going to Destiny's party in two days, Blaise."

Blaise nodded, "Yeah, I am. It'll be a good time."

Hermione smiled, "I've agreed to go also. I'm not sure what to expect really."

Theodore laughed, "Expect a lot of dirty dancing, drinking, and smoking. But there will also be great conversation, and fun people."

Hermione smiled at him, "Sounds great."

Theodore hesitated before asking Hermione, "You going with anyone?"

"People go together?" Hermione asked. "Well, no. I guess not."

Blaise opened his mouth, ready to ask her when Theodore tripped him as they walked. Blaise stumbled, shooting Theodore a dirty look. Theodore smiled innocently and turned to Hermione.

"You interested in going with me, Hermione?" He asked.

Hermione smiled warmly at him, "I'd love to, Theo."

Theodore smiled at her, and Hermione was sure that she was forgiven for hurting him before. She walked behind them, and squeezed herself in-between the two boys.

"You know, I think us three are going to get along just wonderfully." She smiled up at them.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "You sound like a cliché movie line."

Hermione's eyes twinkled. "Alright, I'll rephrase. I think that us three are going to have many fun, pleasurable nights together."

Blaise winked at her, "Much better, my dear."

Theodore's arm snaked around her waist, "I have to agree."

Hermione smiled up at him and was content once more with the world.

* * *

><p>Short but sweet, hopefully. You like? Uh oh! Drama drama! Seems Hermione's getting pulled in all different directions from different Slytherin boys! ;) Let me know what you think will be Draco's reaction to hearing of Hermione going with Theo to the Slytherin party! ;) Buh bye now!<p> 


	17. 16: Dangerous Waters

Another short chapter. But, I'm not sure why it's so short! I wrote nearly 5 pages! For over an hour! But oh well. I guess cause it's mostly dialogue. Again, no real smut in this chapter. I'm putting some dialogue/fillers to add plot and make time pass. But the party chapter WILL have LOTS of smut and be reallyyy long. ;)

* * *

><p>Review Reply! :D<p>

**vampirelover2007**: It's really hard to choose! Of course, dirty thoughts are welcomed! Hehehe.

**MagicRose**: The party will be coming up, no worries! :D

**lost my password**: Yep, you smart little devil! :D He WAS listening.

**hpoverrrrrr**: oooooh, I like the way your mind works! Role playing, huh? Hehehehe.

**Witchy-She-Wolf**: Awwwwwwwwwwww! I am so blessed to have you think that way! I'm glad you loved so much of it! I hope to keep giving you something to look forward to!

**grey eyes lover**: THANK YOU for answering my last chapter's question about Draco's reaction. :D Also, a catch? Hmmmm. I have an idea on what that catch could be! Thanks for the suggestion! I'll keep Hermione in the dark about the catch until the actual party day hehehe.

**adalis**: A part of me does too! :(

**Sarah**: Darling! I'm so very happy you've kept reading my story!

I cried soo so SO many times. It was ridiculous. I brought tissues, and used the entire box. My makeup was running, and I had to keep trying to fix it. LOL.

Snape, poor misunderstood Snape. :'(

I saw it in IMAX 3D AND normal movie screen. AKA TWICE! I just loved it so much.

He gets angry, who wouldn't? HA!

Lots of Thanks,  
>Jesica<p>

**feelingcowgirlish**: Gracias! Here's more!

**LyssyPants**: I have to say, I do too! I'm pretty proud of this story. :D

**Blue Eyed Baby Girl**: REALLY? I'm SO glad you are!

**K. Po**: Hahaha that's my objective! Total obsession. Of course. :D

**Cordelia**: Oh gosh! :(( How many 'please's are those? 4? I honestly know where you're coming from. Theo totally blindsighted me in this story, especially since he wasn't supposed to develop like this! I don't know what Hermione's going to do yet...and I'm not sure what the rest of my readers want her to do! :( BUT SO GLAD you love it and bookmarked it!

**futureinquestion**: Competition makes everything more desirable. :D Theo has captured me, entirely. :( I don't know what to do! And ofcourse, no mushy crap. Hard and rough is what Draco and Hermione need.

**alicemaybrandonjones**: I'm also going to reply to your other chapter's review hehe.

I love you too.

I love you too.

Really? We're the only ones who think that the ending left something to be desired? WHAT? Everyone's dumb! I ADORED Neville! He made me giggle so much! Especially the part of going to find Luna since she's had him hot for so long! Hehehe. And the mother? OH YEAHHH. "Not my daughter, bitch!" I LAUGHED SO HARD! I yelled, "TAKE THAT!" Haha.

OMG I almost had a heart attack with your "MEH". HAHA. THen I say the JK and was like "PHEW" LOL! I'm glad to be convincing! Us two virgins know what it's about (especially from our Draco/Theo/Blaise fantasies) right? *CHUCKLE*

AND YOUR OTHER CHAPTER REVIEW: Haha, I thought I might surprise people with the 'no smut' thing but it needs more fillers/dialogue. Glad you enjoyed it anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter just as much! Good for you on VACAY and reviewing! I love it!

**pureblood-slytherin-goddess**: (SO i was going to use your name as mine but fanfiction told me it was taken haha by you obviously-weird!) He's going to get more and more and more jealous and possesive as he sees how sexy Hermione can be with other guys! I love it, teasing all the Slytherins. ;)

**lizziegurl15**: Is raunchy good? haha I HOPE SOOOOOOOOOOO 3

**MonkeySlut**: There you are! I've been like "Where's my MonkeySlut?" Trust me, I make myself torn. :( We're in the same boat. Yeah, I need the luck. Maybe something will come to meeeee! Oh, she's not? What bull crap is that? Hahaha. It's super rare, but yeah, we'll say Draco Malfoy is just THAT good of a shag ;).

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 (Enjoy it!)<p>

Blaise and Hermione walked out of the pub, leaving Theodore with his two sisters inside. It was past midnight now, the stars shining brightly in the dark night sky. Hermione's arm was wrapped around Blaise's as she giggled loudly. Blaise shook his head, looking down at her in amusement. Hermione's eyes were slightly unfocused, thanks to Theodore and his spiking of the butterbeers. Her walk was slightly crooked, staggering slightly. Blaise supported most of her weight, more sober than Hermione currently was.

"Who're you taking to the party?" Hermione smiled goofily up at Blaise.

Blaise shrugged, "I don't know yet. Figure I'll find someone tomorrow."

Hermione gasped dramatically, "One of Slytherin's sex gods is dateless?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "I'm picky."

Hermione tripped over a stone, and Blaise caught her fall, yanking her arm towards him. Hermione laughed, her body swinging as it was brought back to Blaise's side.

"You can't be too picky, Blaisey." Hermione clucked her tongue as they continued walking.

Blaise's eyebrows shot up, "Never call me that again, and I might forgive you."

Hermione just chuckled, and began to skip ahead of Blaise. "Blaisey Blaisey!" She yelled to the stars.

Blaise sighed, jogging up to Hermione. "You're ridiculous when drunk."

Hermione turned quickly, tripping over her feet as she did. "I'm not drunk!" She claimed.

Blaise stared at her pointedly as he once again caught her before she fell. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Okay, maybe a little tipsy."

Blaise smiled, "You think?"

Hermione nodded, "Sooooo. The party. Dateless Blaisey."

"I'm only temporarily dateless, and my name is not Blaisey." Blaise sighed.

Hermione bobbed her head, "Right. In denial, I get it."

Blaise frowned at her, "I think I'll just apparate us, this walk is a little too long for me right now."

Hermione pouted up at him, "Oh c'mon!"

Blaise sighed, looking down into Hermione's pouting face. "It's _at least _another fifteen minutes of walking."

Hermione shrugged, "Good stretch of the legs."

"Yeah, if you can walk properly." Blaise muttered.

Hermione glared at him, "I heard that. Anyways, you're athletically and deliciously muscled and fit. What's a fifteen minute walk to you?"

Blaise smirked, "Deliciously?"

Hermione nodded seriously, "Oh, yes. Quite delectable."

Blaise looked at her doubtfully. Hermione pulled him to a stop. "I'm serious."

"Right." Blaise nodded, eyes looking at Hermione as though she were crazy.

Hermione growled, "I can prove it."

"How's that?" Blaise asked.

Hermione pulled his head down to hers, lips joining his. Blaise's arms curled around her waist, pulling her flush against his unyielding body. His tongue swept along her bottom lip, tracing the curve of it before Hermione willingly parted her lips. Their tongues played, and dueled briefly before Hermione pulled away from his expert mouth. She hooked her arm with his and pulled him along the path, continuing her walk back to Hogwarts.

"Yummy." Hermione waggled her eyebrows at him mischievously.

Blaise laughed loudly, letting her pull him along. "You're absolutely insane, Granger."

Hermione smirked up at him, "You absolutely adore me. Insane and everything."

"You know, I take back what I said before." Blaise chuckled.

"You said a lot of things." Hermione answered, confused.

Blaise nodded, "I suppose I did. I mean the part of you being ridiculous when drunk."

Hermione beamed up at him, "I'm not ridiculous?"

"No, you're actually quite amusing." He gave her a lopsided smile.

Hermione mulled it over, "I'll take it."

Blaise shook his head, laughing. "Alright."

Hermione went behind Blaise, and he turned curiously as to what she was up to when he was pounced on. She hoisted herself onto his back, and laughed as she hooked her legs around his waist. Her arms encircled his neck tightly.

"Piggyback ride!" She squealed, deliriously happy.

"Excuse me?" Blaise choked as her grip tightened.

"Please, Blaisey? Pretty pleaseeeee, with a cherry and me on top?" Hermione begged.

Blaise's arms held up her legs, hoisting her up higher. Hermione's grip on his neck loosened. "Fine." He grunted as he continued their walk.

Hermione smirked. The wind blew, flowing her hair back behind her and she let her head fall back as the wind caressed her face. As the wind quieted down she leaned forward, pressing her lips to Blaise's ear.

"Admit it. You adore me." She whispered, giggling slightly.

Blaise turned his head to look at her from the corner of his eye. "You're mental."

Hermione's laughter rang out, like music to Blaise's ears. "That's okay. You don't have to admit it. I already know."

Blaise rolled his eyes, amused. "Whatever you say, Granger."

Half an hour later, after carrying Hermione on his back the entire time, they finally reached the school. Hermione had fallen asleep on Blaise's back, and he wasn't sure which room to take her to. He walked towards her dormitory, pausing at the portrait.

"Um. I don't know the password. But, as you can see, I have Hermione Granger. She's asleep. I just wanted to drop her off in her room." Blaise tried, offering the portrait a charming smile.

The girl in the portrait looked at Blaise longingly, and looked around the hall quickly before swinging open to allow him access. Blaise winked at the portrait and walked in. The portrait swung close behind him as he did. He walked up the small steps that led to, what he assumed to be, Hermione's room. He rolled his eyes at her Gryffindor decorations as he looked about. He turned his back to the bed, bending backwards. He disentangled Hermione's hands and legs from his body gently, and she softly landed on the bed. Blaise turned, and smiled at her peaceful appearance. He pulled off her shoes and socks, discarding them on the floor near the dresser. He then gently pulled her under the covers, tucking her into them carefully. He tucked her hair behind her ear, and let his hand trail down her cheek.

"You're getting into dangerous waters, Granger." He murmured.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, "Why don't you stay with me, tonight?" She yawned, eyes already drooping closed.

Blaise shook his head, "Not a good idea, Granger. Go back to sleep, you know where to find me when you wake."

Hermione murmured an "ok" sleepily before turning in the bed onto her side, snuggling into the silk sheets.

Blaise left her room, shutting the door carefully. Draco was seated infront of the fireplace in some shorts. He walked to the couch, and sat down.

"Haven't seen you much." Blaise said.

Draco nodded, "Been busy."

"With?" Blaise asked.

Draco squirmed in his seat. "Dad's got new orders for me, from you know who."

Blaise flinched slightly. "Sorry, mate."

Draco shrugged, "It's whatever; has to be done."

Blaise nodded solemnly. "So you and Granger had a toss in the sheets?"

Draco's eyes snapped to Blaise's. "How'd you know?"

"I didn't. You just confirmed it." Blaise smirked.

Draco's hand cupped his chin. "I didn't want it."

Blaise nodded, "I know."

"Everything's already complicated enough as it is." Draco muttered.

"I know that, too. I also know that Theodore isn't happy about you and Granger's shag." Blaise smiled sadly.

Draco chuckled, "No, I suppose he wouldn't." Draco thought quietly for a minute. "Maybe I'll invite her to Destiny's party." Draco mused.

Blaise chuckled, "She's going with someone already, mate."

Draco sneered, "With who?"

"Theodore Nott." Blaise smiled.

Draco's back stiffened. "How is he, anyway?"

"Great. 'Fraid he's going bonkers for Granger though." Blaise answered.

Draco felt a flare of anger. "Oh?"

Blaise nodded. "Don't blame him. The girl's got spice."

Draco smirked, "That she does."

Blaise yawned, "Alright if I crash on your couch?"

Draco stood up, yawning as he did. "If you'd like."

Blaise stretched out on the couch, tossing the extra pillows on the ground before resting his head in one. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm going to bed. You want the fire going?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." Blaise nodded. "See you tomorrow."

Draco nodded and left to his room, closing his door quietly, leaving Blaise to his thoughts. Blaise chuckled as he closed his eyes, feeling the heat of the fire warm his dark skin. "Jealous little bugger, ain't he?" He asked no one in particular, referring to Draco.

Blaise sat up on the couch, kicking off his shoes and toeing off his socks. He pulled off his shirt, laying it on the pillows which were on the floor. He considered removing his pants, and sleeping in his briefs but decided against it. He snuggled down into the couch, closing his eyes once more. The only sound that could be heard in the room was that of the crackling fire .

* * *

><p>SORRY for shortness. It's coming along though, right? I have to go now, I have plans today! I'm happy! I've got a date. Let's hope it goes well. LOL. Anyways, leave love with your thoughtsopinions! I need a theme for the party, give me your ideas on that in a review or PM! ;) Buh bye now!

* * *

><p>Tom Felton, even though I'm going on a date-you know my heart only belongs to you! ;) (Not obsessed, I'm really not...well..yeah..maybe a little)<p> 


	18. 17: Tell Me the Rule

Hello darling readers! I wrote half of this chapter lastnight, but since I wanted to publish it as a longer one, I decided to keep writing this morning. :D It's now nearly 10 pages long. So I hope it's more than 3000 words...:D

* * *

><p><strong>Mo2653<strong>: Blaise likes playing with Hermione, but he doesn't want to date her or anything. He just knows a good thing when he sees one.

**DaphneandBellatrixPotter**: I plan on it. :D But thank you for the suggestion!

**lostmy** **password**: I hope you like what you read when you get back!

**hploverrrrr**: Yay! You're quite welcome. :)

**Cassidy Carlisle**: One day? Really? Dedication! He's the sexiest, ugh. Nom nom nom.

**Cordelia**: You think so? Whoop whoop!

**Lucis Infernum**: *Happy Dance* So happy to hear you say that!

**MonkeySlut**: Haha, it's a good thing! Update speed, I mean. Your reviews make me smileeeeeee. Do you think? I tried to make her amusing. ;) I think it's cause we want to be tough and make people think we aren't all that lightweight but we are. :D

I wouldn't understand it in French haha so I really prefer it in English. I LOVE their British accents, simply adore it. Oh, and my date? It went well, he's 21 and sexy as fuhhh. He's asked me out on another, maybe I'll go. I dunno. ;D

**futureinquestion**: Yes, he is. I love his sweet side. Maybe she should, but not yet! Hehe.

**animalllover**: Don't hate me. Haha. :(

**Witchy-She-Wolf**: Thanks for answering my question! I decided to go with a more interesting theme, as you will read in this chapter. :)))

**courtneyuchiha94**: You WILL be at the party! Thanks for the compliments! ;D

**Sarah**: WHAT? The only one crying? People are so insensitive. Some people were LAUGHING when Fred died. I turned around and was like "STFU!"

Anywho, thanks for the praise! It all means tons of elephants to me. 3

Lots of Thanks,  
>Jesica<p>

**manderzmagik**: I like the comment! Glad you love it so much! Blaise, is not falling for her. He just likes to play around with her. :D As for the complaint: I understand where you're coming from. Totally do. I tried to fix that a little in this chapter? Let me know if you think it makes it better or not.

**pureblood-slytherin-goddess**: It's totally okay! I've grown to love mine :). But thank you for the offer! Possessive Draco is a sexier Draco, I must admit. ;)

**magicCrazyfreak**: OMG!

Do you really think so!

I mean, I dunno about it being the best...but if you say so...then YES! OKAY! :D

Haha I think I'm human..hopefully. I'll try to keep uploading quickly. :D

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. I LOVE THAT YOU LOVE!

Seriously, I do :')))))

* * *

><p><strong>SO I JUST REALIZED THAT THERE ARE SO MANY REVIEWS AND I CAN'T POSSIBLY ANSWER THEM ALL...WHICH MAKES ME SO VERY HAPPY (SO DON'T STOP REVIEWING). I'M REALLY SORRY, BUT I'M NOT GOING TO REPLY TO THE OTHER REVIEWS. NOT THAT YOU ALL AREN'T IMPORTANT, IT JUST TAKES UP A LOT OF TIME. :( PLEASE FORGIVE ME. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Blood, so much blood. Vibrant, red stains against the white marble floor. Looking down at his hands, he saw the blood painted over them, seeping into the cracks of his hands and underneath his nails. Bodies strewn around the room, with Voldemort in its center. His eyes glowed red, bloodlust evident as he smiled around the room full of death and torment. His eyes locked on Draco's, a smile curving his lips. <em>

"_Well done, Draco." He praised, gesturing to the bodies._

Draco woke up with a start, he had had yet another nightmare. He sighed, throwing the sheets off of his sweating body. He got out of bed, flashes of his nightmare running through his head in vivid detail; especially the blood. He went to his restroom, starting the water in the shower. He stripped off his shorts and went into the shower, closing the glass door. He lifted his head to the spray, hoping to wash away the blood he felt was still coated on his hands. He scrubbed at his body with the soap soaked sponge, feeling dirty and repulsive as Voldemort's red eyes stared at him in his memory. He sighed loudly, dropping the sponge, and rinsing off his body. He quickly washed his silver-blonde hair, slicking it back before turning off the water. He stepped out, grabbing one of his towels and wrapping it around his waist. He approached the sink, grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste. He brushed his teeth quickly, spitting out in the sink and gargling before walking briskly back to his room.

He opened his closet, looking into it. He grabbed the first thing he saw-jeans and a white t-shirt. He quickly patted the towel down his body, drying himself off sufficiently. He laid the clothes on his bed, and walked to his dresser. He took out some white briefs and quickly pulled them on. He grabbed some cologne from the top of the dresser and sprayed it over his body. As he put on the jeans and shirt, his mind wandered back to the dream and he shuddered. He forced it away, into the dark recesses of his mind and locked it away with the others. He looked at his reflection, and mulled it over. Something was missing. Draco went back to his closet, and grabbed a brown leather jacket. He pulled it on and re-examined himself. He nodded, and grabbed his wand. He tucked it into his back pocket, feeling safer with its weight there.

He walked out to the common room, seeing Blaise snoring slightly on the larger of the couches. The fire had died down sometime in the night, and Draco quickly restarted it with a spell. He stepped over the mess of pillows, and gently pushed at Blaise's shoulder. Blaise woke instantly, eyes opening to take in Draco.

"Morning." Blaise smiled, stretching his arms out.

"Good morning." Draco answered, walking to his armchair before dropping into it.

Blaise sat up, snatching his shirt from the pillows discarded on the floor. He pulled it on, tugging it slightly to try and ease out the wrinkles. He scrunched up his nose as the wrinkles stubbornly refused to leave. He sighed, leaving it. Leaning back against the couch, he looked towards Draco.

"Another nightmare?" Blaise asked.

Draco nodded. Blaise offered him a sad smile. "Want to talk about it?"

Blaise shrugged after Draco gave him an annoyed glare. "Just trying to help."

"Well stop." Draco snapped.

Blaise threw up in his hands in surrender. "Fine. So, you know who you'll be taking to the party tomorrow?"

Draco relaxed as Blaise dropped the subject. "Haven't got the faintest idea."

Blaise chuckled, "Maybe I'll ask Tracey. She's still interested, I hear."

"Are you?" Draco asked curiously.

"Mate, you know I'm interested in anything with a hot body and cute face." Blaise grinned.

Draco laughed, "Oh, that's right."

The two boys smiled at each other, turning as they heard Hermione's door open. She stepped through, freshly showered and dressed. She wore some skinny jeans and loose purple hoodie. Her hair was blow dried, and straightened. No makeup adorned her face. She wore some dark purple ankle boots on her dainty feet.

"Good morning, boys." She smiled brightly as she approached them.

Blaise winked at her, "You look lovely, Granger."

Draco scowled at Blaise and murmured, "You look great."

Hermione blushed under the scrutiny of the two boys.

"Blaise, well, you're wearing the same thing as yesterday. But still dashingly handsome, I suppose." She laughed.

Blaise shrugged, "I'm going green, recycling and all that."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Right. Do you even know what recycling is?"

"Course I do. It's when you reuse stuff for some important reason." Blaise scoffed.

"Something like that." Hermione smiled, amused.

Draco cleared his throat as he watched the two banter. Hermione's eyes drifted to his, amusement still shining through them.

"You clean up nicely, Malfoy." Hermione smiled.

Draco frowned at hearing his last name from her lips. He thought they were past that. "Thank you, Hermione." He said slowly, drawing out her name.

If Hermione was flattered, she didn't show it. Her smile stayed in place, going to sit next to Blaise on the couch.

"Gosh, it's only Sunday. Seems like ages have gone by since yesterday morning." Hermione sighed.

Blaise smirked, "You've been quite busy."

Hermione blushed, rolling her eyes. "Perhaps."

Draco chuckled, "It's weird seeing you here with us, instead of with the rest of your Golden Trio."

Hermione frowned slightly, "I miss them sometimes. Maybe I'll try and talk to them."

Blaise clutched at his heart, "You wound me, Granger. Haven't we proved ourselves worthy of your full attention?"

Hermione laughed lightly, her hand brushing down Blaise's arm. Draco's eyes watched the simple caress, upset at the contact.

"Yes, yes you have." Hermione smiled warmly.

"Never thought I'd see the day that the Gryffindor Princess preferred the Slytherin boys over her Golden Trio, I must admit." Draco said, drawing Hermione's attention away from Blaise.

Hermione shook her head, "It's crazy, I know. I enjoy Harry and Ron's company, they just can't offer me all this."

"All this?" Blaise echoed questioningly.

Hermione nodded, attention once again focused on Blaise. Draco frowned. "The excitement, the forbidden. It's all very exciting!" She gushed.

Blaise laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him. "You're a delightful girl, Granger."

Hermione smiled, resting her head on Blaise's shoulder. Draco wanted to rip Blaise's arm off, the thought surprising Draco.

"Why do I care if he touches her?" Draco thought bitterly.

"Because she's yours, remember?" His inner voice answered him.

Draco scowled at the reply, drawing Hermione and Blaise's attention. "Something the matter?" Hermione asked.

Draco shook his head. "I think I'll go to the Slytherin Common Room, I need to find a date for the party."

Hermione beamed up at him, "You're going?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah. It'll be fun."

"That's what I keep hearing." Hermione chirped.

Blaise ruffled Hermione's hair affectionately. "I never thought you'd agree to go."

Hermione craned her head to look up at Blaise, "Why not?"

"It's on a Monday night, a school night." Blaise smirked.

Hermione gasped, "Oh!"

Blaise chuckled, "Don't tell me you didn't realize. I mean, after Sunday comes Monday."

"I didn't even think of it! I just-I don't know. My head hasn't been in school recently." Hermione frowned.

Draco shrugged his broad shoulders, "It's whatever, Hermione. School sucks anyways."

Hermione shook her head, "No! I'm Hermione Granger…I enjoy class! What's wrong with me? How could I forget about it all?" She chewed on her lip.

Blaise laughed, "Oh c'mon, Granger. Don't be so hard on yourself. Destiny's parties have always been on a Monday night. It's more challenging that way. Most everyone is extremely hung-over or tired, and can barely get up for school. However, if you don't go to school the next morning-on time-you can't go to the next party. Destiny does it to encourage us bad kids to go to school, and rewards us with another night of frivolities."

Hermione began to smile, "She's brilliant! Bloody brilliant!"

Blaise nodded, "Yeah. Just a warning: it really is hard to get up in the morning after one of Destiny's parties. Even for a dedicated student like you, Granger."

Hermione mulled that over, "Well, then I just won't drink."

Blaise laughed uncomfortably. "Right. Okay."

A thought occurred to Draco, causing a sly smile to adorn his lips. "I heard you're going with Theodore."

Hermione faced Draco, "Yeah, he asked me."

Draco's smile grew bigger. "Really? Hmmn."

Hermione looked from Draco to Blaise, "Why?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders, getting up to walk to the door. "No reason, really. I'm just surprised that you agreed to go with someone since-well, you know."

Hermione's confused expression grew deeper as she looked to Blaise for an answer. "I don't know, what? What are you talking about?" She turned back to Draco.

Draco snickered. "Well, you know. The rule, about going with someone."

Hermione's face slightly whitened. "What rule?"

Draco feigned surprise, "You didn't know?"

Blaise shot Draco a smile as he watched Hermione stiffen. "No, I didn't know." She wiggled out of Blaise's arm, turning to face him. "What rule, Blaise?"

Blaise clucked his tongue. "The couples rule."

Hermione glared at him, "Start talking. Now."

Draco chuckled, "I'll leave you two to it."

Draco left the room and Hermione stood to look down at Blaise's languid expression. "Blaise." She warned.

Blaise shrugged, "It's not a big deal. Just a small, tiny, little stipulation that Destiny likes to put on people taking people."

"Which is?" Hermione asked impatiently.

Blaise grew uncomfortable at Hermione's steel gaze. "Well, it's nothing really."

Hermione straddled Blaise, one leg on either side of him. Her hands bunched in his shirt, tugging him to her. "Stop evading." She growled.

Blaise's hands went to her bum, squeezing playfully. "I like it when you get angry." He whispered huskily.

Hermione exhaled loudly, "What is with you Slytherin boys and finding anger sexy?"

Blaise shrugged, licking his lips. "I dunno. But if you want me to tell you the rule, you're going to have to convince me."

Hermione leaned close, her lips slightly brushing his as she spoke, "Why don't you just tell me, and I'll reward you?"

Blaise shook his head and tisked. "No. This way, you'll be focused on giving me pleasure instead of yourself."

Hermione sighed, hands tightening in his shirt. Her tongue traced the outline of his lips, and Blaise's lips parted slightly as she did.

"Tell me." She breathed.

Blaise chuckled quietly, "I'm not that easy, Granger."

Hermione pouted slightly, drawing Blaise's attention to her full, rosy lips. His tongue flicked out against her lips wickedly. Hermione's tongue extended and touched his own, their lips not yet touching. Hermione's eyes closed as his tongue massaged hers, her own curling around his. Blaise's hands continued to knead Hermione's bum, and Hermione purred quietly. She leaned away, pressing her tongue against the curve of his ear, licking and nibbling. Her hot breath against his ear urged Blaise on as his hands reached up to cup her breasts through her bra and shirt. His touch was gentle, surprising Hermione. She continued to pleasure him with her mouth, moving from his ear to his neck, sending erotic sensations through Blaise. He groaned slightly, loving the attention Hermione was lavishing on him.

"Tell me." Hermione whispered as she left a trail of kisses down his slender.

Blaise shook his head, not trusting himself to speak as Hermione's hand rubbed across the ever growing bulge in his pants soothingly. Blaise moaned as she slightly squeezed him. Hermione's eyes lighted up with mischief as she thought of something that may work. She roughly grabbed him, squeezing harshly.

Blaise gasped, "Granger, I like rough but that's painful."

Hermione smirked, "I know. Tell me the rule."

Blaise looked at her in open mouthed shock. "What?"

Hermione's hand once again tightened and Blaise grimaced. "Okay, okay you little she-devil."

Hermione smiled sweetly. Blaise rolled his eyes, "It depends on the party's theme really."

"What's the theme?" Hermione nearly growled.

"It hasn't been announced yet." Blaise bit out as Hermione's grip slightly squeezed again.

"I'm sure you know though." Hermione smiled.

Blaise sighed, "You're not going to like it. Theodore made me promise to not tell you, to make sure you didn't back out."

Hermione flipped her hair, "I'm not going to back out."

"Playboy." Blaise smirked.

"What!" Hermione squeaked.

"Girls wear lingerie, boys wear underwear with one of those silk bathrobe things." Blaise winked.

Hermione groaned, "You've got to be kidding."

Blaise shook his head, "Nope. Destiny can be quite naughty."

"Well, what's the couples rule then?" Hermione sighed.

Blaise smiled, "Well, Destiny doesn't like it when people go together really since it discourages true mingling among the boys and girls…."

Hermione gave him a pointed stare, "Get on with it."

"…Right. Um, and a couple parties ago there was this miscommunication…There was this girl, who showed up with a date, but this other guy didn't know she had a date and well-he was grinding up on her and then he her date saw. Push came to shove and there was this huge fight, Professor McGonagall showed up. It was bad."

"Okay, so?" Hermione sighed, impatiently.

Blaise closed his eyes tightly, "And so now girls who go with a guy have to wear a collar." He said quickly, the words blending into one another.

Hermione looked at him, eyes wide. "WHAT?" She screamed. "A collar? Like I'm a dog or something?"

Blaise winked, "I always found you more cat, than dog."

Hermione got off of him, pacing around the room. "I have to wear lingerie AND a collar to this party?"

Blaise nodded, "Basically, yeah."

Hermione bit her lip nervously. Blaise shrugged, "This is exactly why Theodore made me promise to not tell you. He knew you'd freak out and get all offended."

Hermione's eyes snapped to his, "I'll go, have a damn good time-no! Theodore will have a damn good time with me!. And I'll wakeup in time to go to school, I'll do all my homework, get good grades, and have a talk with my Gryffindor friends."

Blaise raised his hands, "Okay, okay. I get it."

Hermione nodded, and stormed out of the room, into her room. She slammed the door and Blaise could hear her yell in frustration. He chuckled, and stood up to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Granger." He called out before leaving.

He took one last look towards her door, and shook his head. "You're changing, and you don't even really know how much." He turned, and left. The door closing softly behind him. Hermione sat at her desk in her room, going over her Potions Textbook. She said with her head in her hands, studying and reading. She began to realize how much she missed the quiet solitude of a good book. She took the book to her bed, and nestled in the covers. She sighed content as she began to read where she had stopped, a small smile on her lips.

* * *

><p>You like? It's longer...:D Anyways, I got to go eat some brunch. LEAVE LOVE! Buh Bye now. :D 3 :)<p> 


	19. 18: They Don't Want Me

Sorry for the delay! As I explained to **futureinquestion, **I tried to write yesterday but wasn't feeling it. I wrote A LOT today though so I hope you enjoy it! There is Drama, Smut, and lots of Steam in this chapter. We also see a more caring, sweet Theodore since a lot of you all missed him! :D

* * *

><p><strong>i love all my reviews and reviewers! Seeing all those reviews inspired me to write today and publish so keep up the good work!<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione woke several hours later, her book resting on her chest. It was now late early afternoon, she guessed. She stretched, placing the book on her bed stand. She curled into the warm spot she had created in her nap, longing to be able to just go back to sleep. She sighed, leaving the warm crater in her bed. She stood, her clothes slightly askew. She straightened herself out, pulling at the fabric. She shook out her hair, and ran her hands through it before approaching her dresser. She looked at the pictures tucked into the mirror's frame, most of them consisting of the Golden Trio smiling brightly for the camera. In her favorite picture, Harry and Ron grinned at each other over Hermione's head, and she would stand on her tip toes to try and be equal with them before dropping back down flat footed-earning a laugh from all of them. Hermione's fingers caressed the picture, smiling wistfully at the happy scene. She sighed and left the sanctuary of her room, seeing no one in the common room.<p>

"Hello?" She called out, half hoping for an answer.

However, nothing but silence greeted her. Hermione looked around, and when finding the room still empty, decided to leave in search of Harry and Ron.

She walked through the corridors, and as she got closer to the Gryffindor wing, her feet began to trudge. Eventually, when she could see the portrait ahead, her feet stopped moving all together. She stared at the portrait, and almost turned back. Hermione shook her head, throwing her shoulders back.

"You were once a Gryffindor, Hermione Granger. And are now Head Girl." She told herself. "Courageous and brave, remember? It's Harry and Ronald, you know them, they'll welcome you happily."

She sighed, and began walking towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. The woman peered down at her, and offered a perky smile. Hermione smiled politely back.

"Petal Blizzards." Hermione told her.

The Fat Lady swung open, and Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room. She looked around, it looked exactly as it had all the years before. Harry and Ron sat over on one of the couches, leaning over the coffee table, studying. Hermione smiled wistfully, remembering the days she had to practically force them to study for a test. She walked towards them, seeing their frazzled expressions over the books.

Harry looked up first, and surprise crossed his face, followed by hurt. Ron turned towards Harry, and seeing him look towards someone, also turned to face Hermione. Ron scowled, pain in his eyes.

"Hi." Hermione said quietly.

Ron snorted, and turned back to the books. Harry sighed heavily.

"What are you doing here, 'Mione?" Harry rubbed his eyes.

Hermione felt very small. "I came to talk with you and Ron."

Ron rolled his eyes, and Harry's nostrils flared. "We get it. You don't want to be friends anymore."

Hermione shook her head, "No! That's not it at all, Harry!"

Harry shook his head, "Listen, Hermione. We've seen what kind of people you like to surround yourself with these days, and we don't fit in with that new crowd."

Hermione's lip trembled, "You don't understand, Harry!"

Ron's body spun towards Hermione. "What don't we understand? Huh? The fact that we see you snogging Theodore Nott in the halls? Or maybe those rumors going around about how you're some kind of sick, twisted student of his? Perhaps you mean we don't understand that you don't wear undergarments anymore, and prefer to drink with Slytherins." Ron glared at her, venom in his words.

Hermione flinched at his tone. Hearing all of it listed out for her was shocking. Hermione hadn't thought of it like that. She shook her head, "Please, it's not like that!"

Harry scoffed. "How, then, is it?"

"Theodore Nott is special to me! And well, although he may be teaching me some things, he's quite sweet about it! He's got depth and he has feelings, Harry! He's just scared…" Hermione yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

"Scared? Theodore Nott is scared? Get real, Hermione." Ron sneered.

Hermione ran her hands through her hair, agitated. "He is! He's scared of what people would think or say of him if he let them get to know him! Harry, you should know of all people what it's like for your reputation to dictate who you are in this school."

Harry stood to his feet, "Don't you dare compare me to him, Hermione!"

Hermione exhaled loudly, "Would you stop being so judgmental?"

"Alright, whatever. So let's say that Theodore's a good, upstanding fellow on the inside. It doesn't change the fact that he's changed you, Hermione." Ron growled.

She crumpled on an armchair. "He hasn't changed me. He has just helped me discover other sides of me." She sighed.

Ron rolled his eyes. "You're looney if you believe that."

Harry sat back down, "And what's with you hanging out with Malfoy and Zabini?"

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione wailed. "Don't ask me to try and explain them to you! You'd just scoff at anything I tried to say."

"Yeah, Harry. She probably thinks the ferret and his friend are sweet, and nice." Ron muttered.

"As a matter of fact, Blaise IS sweet. He's really nice to me, and he takes care of me, Ronald!" Hermione snapped.

Ron's eyes widened, "Takes care of you? WE took care of you! Remember? That was our job!"

Hermione's temper flared, "If you hadn't put me in such dangerous situations then I wouldn't have needed you to take care of me."

Ron flinched, as did Harry. "Hermione, you-I-" Harry stuttered.

"I know I seemed to like the adventure, and death. But Harry, you know most of the time it was ME who took care of YOU two. I would quickly throw the spell to protect you, I found out that it was a Basilisk and how he got around in the pipes, I spoke up in your defense all these years…Oh, don't you see?" Hermione sighed, emotionally drained.

Harry slowly nodded, "You helped us. We were a team. We helped each other."

Hermione gave him a sad smile, "But don't you see? Theo and Blaise are just helping me too."

Harry shook his head, "I wouldn't call it helping."

The trio sat in silence for a few minutes, the fire crackling. Harry's hands cradled his face as he thought. Ron's eyes searched Hermione's.

"What about Malfoy?" Ron mumbled.

"He's-complicated." Hermione's eyes lowered.

Ron scooted up on the couch, and took Hermione's hand in his own. "'Mione, you know we've always been here for you…and you know I lo-"

Hermione cut him off, bringing her other hand up. "Please…don't."

Ron's mouth opened once more, but closed as he saw the resolve in Hermione's eyes. He let go of her hand, and stood up. He walked to the fire, crouching infront of it. Hermione's eyes filled with tears, and she cried. She cried for not loving Ron as he loved her, she cried for her lost friendship, and she even cried for her loss of innocence. Harry's brow furrowed, turning away from her as her tears slid down her face.

Ron watched the flames, licking at the coals. He grew angry, and jealous. He knew Hermione did not love him, he knew that she was going back to the Slytherins after they finished here. He thought that maybe she had come to apologize, but she had come with a vain hope of keeping Harry and him along with Nott and Zabini. Ron shook his head, and a tear escaped his eye.

"You've got to choose. Us or them." Harry mumbled, looking away from Hermione.

Hermione's sobs grew loud, "Don't make me choose, Harry, please!" She pleaded.

Ron's control snapped, "That hard of a decision to make? We've been here with you for nearly seven years. You've been with them for what? Three, four days?"

Hermione buried her face in her hands, "It seems a lifetime, now."

Ron wanted nothing more than to go to her, and wrap his arms around her to comfort her while she cried…but he couldn't. He clenched his fists in frustration.

"Choose." He bit out.

Hermione shook her head, "I can't. I simply can't. I love you both, you're very dear to me. But the others, they're part of me also…You've got to try and understand me." Hermione looked up, eyes flitting between Harry and Ron.

Harry's eyes opened to Hermione, a world of pain swirling in their depths. "It's obvious that you want them still. But I'm afraid that while you're with them, you're not with us."

Hermione's sobs deepened, tears rolling down her cheek in rapid succession.

"And when the war starts, I hope you know what side you'll fight on." Harry whispered.

Hermione shook her head, "What war?"

Harry sighed, "The war between us, and Voldemort."

"But…the boys…they aren't evil, Harry." Hermione said quietly.

"They're on Voldemort's side, Hermione. Whose side are you on?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head, "I refuse to believe that they'll join Voldemort."

She looked into Harry and Ron's eyes, filled with regret and sadness. "That's naïve of you to believe." Harry said.

Hermione stood quickly, "I'm going. But, I'll visit."

Ron shook his head, "Don't bother." He muttered, turning away.

Hermione took a few steps back, turned, and fled the Gryffindor wing. She ran down the halls, towards Theo's room. She needed to feel his arms, and feel safe. She needed to know that he was just as she saw him, and that Harry and Ronald were wrong.

"They're wrong." Hermione whispered as she ran.

Theodore was walking down the hall towards Hermione's room. Blaise had told him that he had told her of the party theme and rules; Theodore was sure that Hermione had a mouthful of saucy, sassy things to tell him and he was looking forward to every word. He smiled at the thought of putting her back in her place once she was done. He noticed a running figure approaching him, and as it got closer, Theodore recognized Hermione and smiled. However; he increased his pace, nearly running to meet her, as he heard her sobs. He enveloped her into his strong arms, and Hermione cried into his shoulder. She curled her arms between their bodies, trying to become as small as possible. Theodore rested his chin on her head, cooing quietly to her.

"Hermione? Babe? What's wrong?" Theodore whispered, dropping a kiss onto the top of her head.

Hermione's cries continued, she shook her head into his shoulder. Theodore sighed, "I'll kill that prat if he hurt you."

Hermione peeked up at Theodore, "Who?" She hiccupped.

"Malfoy." Theodore nearly growled.

Hermione's crying grew harder, and louder. "It's not him." She wailed into his shoulder.

Theodore was bewildered, "Then who?"

Hermione tightened into him, pressing herself against him. Theodore's hands rubbed her back soothingly, completely at a lost as to what to do.

"Can I pick you up? Take you somewhere more private?" Theodore asked quietly, dropping another kiss on the side of her head.

Hermione nodded, smearing the tears into his shirt. Theodore's arms swooped her up, and she curled into a small ball in his arms. Theodore steadied her as she turned her head towards his chest, hiding her tear stained face. He walked down the hall quickly, going up the stairs. He reached the Prefects Bathroom, and quickly muttered the password to enter. He had gotten the password from Blaise, who had gotten it from Draco, who had gotten it from Pansy when they had dated. He walked in, and took a look around. There was a Ravenclaw girl sitting on one of the benches, clothed and reading a book. Theodore approached her, and gave her a cold glare. The girl quickly got up and left, slamming the door behind her. Theodore put a locking charm on the door, to make sure they were not disturbed. He looked down at Hermione, who was silently crying. He sat down near the waters edge, cradling Hermione in his lap.

She hiccupped slightly as her sobs abated. She looked up at him through red rimmed, swollen eyes. Theodore's heart nearly broke at the forlorn, vulnerable look in her eyes.

"They wanted me to choose." Her voice croaked.

Theodore cupped her cheek gently, thumb caressing her cheek softly. "Who?"

Hermione's eyes searched Theodore's face before answering, "Harry and Ron." Her voice cracked as she said their names.

Another tear silently rolled down her face. Theodore wiped it away, sighing. "Choose between what?"

"You or them." Hermione whispered, eyes filling with tears once more.

Theodore kissed her softly, "I see." He murmured as he pulled away.

"I couldn't pick, so they did for me. They don't want me anymore." Hermione's lip trembled.

Theodore's head rested against Hermione's. His mind was going at a million miles a minute. "Are you sure you don't want to go back to them, Hermione?" Theodore murmured sadly.

Hermione looked up at him, wiggling out of tight hold. She met his eyes uncertainly, "Don't you want me?" Hermione's voice cracked.

Theodore smiled sadly down at her, "Of course I do. But you're so sad, Hermione. Maybe-maybe you should be with them."

Hermione's eyes grew defiant, "No. I won't abandon you or Blaise or anyone. You all mean something to me."

Theodore pressed a kiss on her forehead, "We're rather fond of you as well."

Hermione shifted in his arms, tipping her head back to press a soft kiss against his neck. "Good."

Hermione sighed and squirmed out of his arms to stand. She looked down in the water, "Oh Merlin!" She shouted.

Theodore nearly jumped, "What's wrong?" He rose to his feet, going to her side.

"I look horrible!" Hermione moaned in despair.

Theodore chuckled, "You're simply ridiculous. You look fine."

Hermione shot him an annoyed glare, "Liar."

Theodore ruffled her hair. "No. I wouldn't lie to you."

Hermione smiled, pleased at his response. She kneeled down by the water, dipping her hand into it.

"It's nice and warm. Want to take a bath?" She asked, looking up at him.

Theodore shrugged, "If you'd like."

Hermione smiled brightly, hands wiping at her tear stained face. She stood up and walked to one of the benches. Theodore walked to her back, his hands slowly massaging her tense shoulders. Hermione purred, leaning back into his hands. Her head tipped back to rest against his chest as his hands continued to do their magic. Theodore peered down at her and smirked.

Hermione smiled back, "Theodore?"

Theodore raised an eyebrow, "Hmm?"

Hermione turned in his arms, his hands dropping from her shoulders. "Can you help me take all this off?"

Theodore's grin grew as he nodded. Hermione slightly blushed at his eager gaze. He quickly set the contraceptive charm, and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Bit cocky, aren't you?" She giggled quietly. Theodore didn't say anything, his hands trailed up to the hem of her hoodie, hands caressing her softly during their journey. Hermione shivered as he peeled off the hoodie, and discarded it on the bench. She wasn't wearing a bra, giving Theodore a generous look of her breasts. His hands cupped them gently, thumb grazing over her puckered buds.

"Lovely." Theodore murmured.

His hands went down the flat of her abdomen, tracing the contours of her hips as his fingers nimbly undid the jean button and zipper. Hermione's hands grazed his chest, using him as leverage while she took off her ankle boots. She stood before him flat footed now, and Theodore smiled down at her. His hands tugged at her jeans, and he kneeled in order to take them off of her. She rested her hands on his broad shoulders while she stepped out of each pant leg. Theodore placed a feather of kisses on each inch of exposed skin as he straightened. His hands skimmed her body, his fingers tugging at the red thong she wore. Hermione licked her lips in anticipation as his hand cupped her mound through the fabric. He began to rub slightly, earning a small moan from Hermione's lips. He proudly watched as her eyes clouded with lust. He leaned in, and softly kissed her full lips. Hermione tried to deepen their kiss, but Theodore pulled away.

"Shhh. We have time." Theodore murmured as he once again knelt before her.

He pulled the thong off her shapely thighs, and she stepped out of them. Theodore slightly kicked them away as he stood back up, eyes devouring her naked body with hunger and adoration.

Hermione reached for his tie, loosening it. "My turn." She whispered, looking into his eyes.

Theodore nodded, ducking slightly to help her remove the tie from around his neck. She gently placed it on the bench, before turning back to Theodore. She smiled hesitantly as she began to unbutton his shirt. Her fingers touched the stain her tears had left.

"Sorry about that." She murmured, embarrassed.

Theodore shrugged, "It's alright. I don't mind."

Hermione gave him a half smile as she unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He wore a white tee underneath his shirt, and so Hermione hands traced his abs definition through the tight tee before pulling it over his head. She threw it behind her, it hit the wall before dropping to the bench. She eyed his chest, biting her lip eagerly. Her eyes were fierce, and focused as they studied his exposed skin. Theodore watched her expression and cleared his throat. Hermione flushed and continued to undress him.

She undid the snap of his jeans, pulling down the zipper slowly. Theodore closed his eyes, his erection nearly free from its restraints. Hermione's hand gently rubbed him through the remaining fabric. Theodore toed off his shoes, and quickly yanked off his socks. Hermione waited, on her knees before him. Theodore looked down at her, his heart racing at seeing her at level with his arousal. However, Theodore's face remained slightly impassive as her hands tugged down his jeans. He wanted to focus on her, not himself this time. She deserved that after giving up Harry and Ron for him and the other Slytherin boys.

Hermione licked his length through his briefs, and a shudder went through Theodore at the erotic sensation. Hermione smiled smugly, enjoying causing Theodore to slightly lose control with her. She pulled his briefs down, and his erection sprang up as it was freed. Hermione gasped slightly as it reached her lips, slightly nudging them apart. Her hands continued to pull the underwear down, as her tongue snaked out to lick at the tip of his arousal. Theodore's eyes rolled back at the brief contact, desperate to try and maintain control. Theodore stepped out of the fabric and Hermione's mouth followed his length as it bobbed. She engulfed him into her mouth, suckling strongly but briefly. She pulled away, straightening to stand up.

"Do you like what you see?" Theodore whispered huskily.

Hermione's eyes traveled over his nude form, taking in the strength and power he had in his body. His arms slightly flexed as her eyes roamed them. Her eyes once again took in the sight of his abs, and the 'v' shape as it led to his large, and hard length. It twitched under her gaze, and Hermione smiled briefly. She looked back up at him, and nodded wordlessly.

Theodore shook his head, "Say it."

Hermione's face flushed, "Yes."

"Yes what?" Theodore asked smugly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, amused. "Yes, I like what I see."

Theodore nodded, "Better. I definitely like what I see." He winked at her.

Hermione chuckled, "Good. Now touch me, or I'll go crazy."

Theodore shook his head, "Let's go in the water. You wanted to take a bath, remember?"

"I remember. But I want you more at the moment." Hermione said, voice coming out husky.

Theodore took her hand in his own, "Why not both?" He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Hermione laughed, letting him tug her to his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed, "Oh, I suppose."

Theodore leaned down, and captured her lips for a long, passionate kiss. Hermione whimpered as he once again pulled away before it got better. She pouted at him.

"You're a tease, Theo."

Theodore swept her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style to the edge of the water. Hermione's arms wrapped around his neck, and she giggled slightly at the gesture. He walked down the steps into the water, and soon reached the deeper end. Hermione shivered as the warm water lapped at her skin. Theodore's arms slipped out from under her legs, so that Hermione now stood neck deep in the water with him. She pulled him closer, hands grasping his arms tightly. She went on her tip toes, capturing his lips. Theodore kissed her back hungrily, his tongue sweeping her lips for entry. Hermione instantly opened for him, her tongue twisting around his. Theodore breathed in deeply through his nose as their kiss prolonged. Hermione hitched her legs around his waist, never breaking contact from his mouth. Theodore moaned as her core teased his tip, she rubbed back and forth across it teasingly. Theodore walked them back, so that Hermione's back was pressed against the edge of the large bath. One of his hands buried in her wild hair, while the other remained on her bum to help support her. She lowered herself on his length, and Theodore groaned.

"Hermione-stop. Not yet." Theodore grunted as she eased off his length before partially lowering herself back on.

"I'm not waiting any longer." Hermione smiled before dropping her hips onto him fully.

Theodore gasped, and threw his head back in pleasure as she clenched around him tightly. Hermione moaned deep in her throat as she was filled completely. Theodore clenched his teeth together.

"Merlin!" He bit out as she raised herself once more.

Theodore grasped her hips firmly, and Hermione could sense that his control was holding on by a thread. She leaned forward, and bit down on his earlobe before sucking it roughly. Theodore groaned, and began to pound into Hermione, slamming her against the edge of the tub passionately. Hermione's eyes widened as pleasure consumed her, her breathless moans filling the room. He thrust against her, and she thrust back, their two bodies moving as one as water sloshed around them. One of Theodore's hands slid up Hermione's body and he grasped her neck, squeezing slightly. Theodore knew she liked it by the rippling of her around his arousal. He grunted in satisfaction as she met his thrusts more forcefully. Hermione's nails dug deep into Theodore's back as she clung on for dear life. Theodore moaned into her ear, his tongue flicking against her lobe.

"I want you to cum for me." Theodore murmured into her ear.

Hermione stiffened, a loud wail coming from her throat. She panted, and then, as Theodore bit down on her neck roughly, she came in a flash of lightning and pleasure. She shuddered as her orgasm overtook her, and Theodore captured her lips with his own.

Theodore's hips slowed down, letting Hermione finish riding out her orgasm. Once she finished, she leaned away from his lips. She pressed her forehead against his, breathing deeply. She kissed him softly, Theodore kissed her back gently. Theodore twitched inside her, yearning to cum.

Hermione whispered into his ear, "What are you waiting for? You know what you want…go for it."

Theodore began to thrust his entire length against her once more, and Hermione tightened her core around him to increase his pleasure. She bit into his shoulder, earning a small gasp from him. She licked at the bite sensually, dragging her tongue across the puncture marks. Theodore's balls tightened as he came close. Hermione murmured around his skin, "Theo…"

Theodore shook as he came inside her in, groaning loudly as he did. Hermione smirked against his skin as she felt his liquid warmth splash into her. She felt satisfaction at causing him to cum so forcefully with her. Theodore sighed as his orgasm finished, kissing her deeply. Hermione's tongue lazily met his, and they danced briefly before a panting Theodore pulled away with a last, gentle kiss.

"You never cease to amaze me with doing these sweet things." Hermione whispered.

Theodore shook his head, "I don't do sweet things."

A smile curved Hermione's lips, "Yes you do. Whether you realize it or not is debatable."

Theodore's teeth nipped at her bottom lip, "I'm not a sweet guy."

Hermione laughed, "You are, sometimes."

Theodore rolled his eyes, "You're wickedly sexy, but completely mental at times."

Hermione smiled, "Right back atcha."

They leaned forward to give the other a kiss, more passionate and steamy than all the others before. Theodore smacked her bum and Hermione jumped.

"Let's go, pet." He muttered.

Hermione dropped her legs from his waist, standing on shaky legs. "Yessir." She saluted mockingly before wading out of the water.

Theodore watched her dripping body get out of the water and licked his lips.

"Round 2?" He called out, half joking.

Hermione turned to him, blushing. "Completely mental." She joked.

Theodore shook his head, "What are you getting me into?" He muttered under his breath.

The duo dressed and walked down the hall. Theodore kissed Hermione as they separated, him to his room and her to her room.

"Don't forget about class tomorrow." Theodore warned.

"Or about the party." Hermione smiled, then she stiffened.

Theodore began to quickly walk away as he saw recognition in Hermione's eyes.

"Theodore Nott!" She screamed. "I will NOT wear a collar to that party!"

Theodore kept walking, chuckling slightly. "You will if you're going with me." He called over his shoulder.

Hermione stomped her foot, "This conversation is not over!"

A smirk slipped on Theodore's lips. "I didn't expect it to be." He yelled without turning.

Hermione huffed at his direction before walking towards her room. She half hoped to see Draco as she walked in, but was slightly disappointed to see him not in their common room. His bedroom door was tightly shut, so she approached it. Just as she was about to knock, she heard several moans from inside. Hermione's fist froze over the door, her eyes widening as she heard the unmistakable sound of sex coming from his room. She nearly growled, but stepped away. Then she got an evil smirk, and stepped back up to the door. Her mouth was close to the door.

"She's faking it!" She yelled loudly, before giggling as she ran to her room.

From that point on, she heard no more moans from his room. She smiled as she undressed. She put on her silk pajamas, and curled into bed. She set her alarm for class, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>TA DA! How do you like that? Was it good? Did you all like seeing Theodore's caringsweet side? Let me knowwwww. Anyways, I have a poll on my profile that I want all my readers/reviewers to answer please! It's to help my story come along with some more fresh ideas! (I hope the poll shows up on my profile...it should.) LEAVE LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. BUH BYE NOW! :D


	20. 19: Save Me From My Nightmares

5, 601 words in this chapter, not counting these words before and after it. :D SO VERY SORRY that it took so long for me to upload. I got kind of stuck on how to write this chapter. I made up for not uploading faster with making this part longer. Next chapter will be the party chapter. :D

* * *

><p><strong>I love all my reviewers, readers, etc. I appreciate all the love you have left so much! Keep up the good work and I'll upload faster for the party chapter! I PROMISE! 3 :D Oh, and Tom Felton? Yeah, I love you. Hahaha. <strong>

* * *

><p>Harry sat in Divination class, head in his hand as he absently listened to Professor Firenze lecture. It was the last class of the day, and Harry was glad about it. The entire day had been a stressful one. Especially since Harry couldn't sleep at all last night; he felt guilty over him and Ron's fight with Hermione. Harry sighed, rolling his quill across his desk.<p>

Ron sat alongside him, his eyes fixed on the back of Hermione's head. Harry followed Ron's gaze, his eyes wandering back to Hermione. She wore her old robes, the long skirt and baggy sweater. Her long, black robe hung off her shoulders. She sat next to Theodore, who kept whispering into her ear playfully. Draco and Blaise sat in the table to Hermione's left, Blaise quietly snoring. Harry rolled his eyes at the sight, the class had just stared fifteen minutes ago. Draco's eyes kept flickering to Hermione every few minutes, a frown on his lips. Harry noted the looks, and frowned in confusion as to Draco's sudden interest in Hermione.

Ron was too focused on Hermione and Theodore to notice Draco's focus. He was simmering with anger inside, anger and jealousy. Ron slightly sneered at seeing Theodore's hand slightly tickle Hermione's side while his face remained passive, giving nothing away to Professor Firenze. He watched as Hermione bit back a laugh, her hand catching Theodore's to stop his insistent tickling. Ron zeroed in on their hands intertwined, Theodore's hand twisting with Hermione's in order to interlace their fingers. Hermione tugged her hand, pulling away but ceased when Theodore's grip did not loosen on hers. Ron looked away, growing red in the face.

He leaned closer to Harry to whisper harshly, "Bloody hell, they can't keep their hands off each other."

Harry didn't say anything back, just closed his eyes as sadness overtook him. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. He watched the professor turn to write something on the blackboard behind him, and wrote it down on his parchment lazily. Ron scoffed, drawing Harry's attention once more.

"Listen, Ron, I don't think it was right of us to make her choose…" Harry said quietly.

Ron looked at Harry in shock, anger coloring his tone. "What?"

Professor Firenze turned back to face the class, his sharp eyes piercing each student. Harry ducked his head down as Professor Firenze's eyes searched the rows of students for the voice that had caused the disruption.

"Mr. Weasley, I would appreciate it if you would pay attention." The professor arched an eyebrow.

Ron blushed furiously as the entire class turned to look at him. Hermione included. Theodore chuckled quietly, and Hermione smacked his arm roughly. She gave Ron an apologetic smile, but Ron looked away from her in anger.

"Yes, professor. Sorry." Ron croaked.

Professor Firenze studied him a moment longer, then nodded before resuming his lecture passionately. The professor's hooves echoed in the room as he walked about, his hands waving about as he spoke.

Ron slouched down into his seat, and sighed, as the class turned back to the front. Theodore leaned forward, towards Hermione. However, Hermione leaned away from Theodore as she tried to decipher what the professor was teaching. Theodore shrugged and leaned back into his chair lazily, stretching his legs out infront of him. He dropped her hand, putting his hands into his trouser pockets. Hermione picked up her quill with her newly freed hand, and began scribbling down notes as her eyes remained watchful on the professor. Hermione felt like she was being watched, and her eyes turned to see Draco out of the corner of her eye, watching her. She turned her head to catch him more fully, and Draco hastily turned his head away. Hermione shook her head, and once again focused on the lecture.

The rest of the class went by rather quickly, and everyone was relieved to be dismissed. The professor turned towards the students who were quickly getting up; he saw them excited to finish classes for the day.

"No homework, get some rest!" The professor called out, shaking his head.

Hermione turned to Theodore, "That's one class I don't have to do homework for before the party."

Theodore laughed, ruffling Hermione's hair. Blaise joined them, walking alongside Hermione.

"Hey there, Granger." Blaise smiled easily.

Hermione frowned at Blaise, "Did I see you sleeping, Blaise?"

Blaise chuckled, "Yep."

Hermione shook her head at him, "You're insufferable."

Blaise winked at her, "Bad boys are more fun."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at him.

"At least you're well rested for the party." Draco smirked as he trailed behind Hermione.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at his sudden appearance. "Hey, Malfoy."

Draco nearly flinched at hearing his last name from her lips, but stopped himself. He shrugged, offering Hermione a charming smile. "Hermione."

Hermione's heart fluttered at hearing her first name from his lips, but kept her face neutral. She looked forward again, changing her books from her left arm to her right.

"Draco, have you found a date?" Theodore called out smugly.

Draco squeezed himself between Theodore and Hermione, much to Theodore's distaste. "Yes." He said, eyes locked on Hermione's.

Hermione blushed and looked down, away from his gaze. Blaise elbowed Hermione, and she scowled at him.

Blaise leaned forward while they walked, "Who's the poor girl who you've intimidated to go with you?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "I did no such thing. She was very happy to be going with a Malfoy."

Theodore scoffed, "You and your family name."

Hermione watched Draco give Theodore a frosty glare, and Theodore frown at Draco. She wrapped her free arm around Draco's, causing him to break eye contact with Theodore and look down at Hermione in confusion.

"So who's the girl?" Hermione asked. "Same one who gave you company last night?"

Blaise chuckled, "Draco Malfoy! You've been caught by the lovely Granger in one of your sexual escapades."

Draco was about to snap a smart retort when he saw Hermione's eyes twinkle at him in amusement. He closed his mouth, earning a smile from Hermione.

"I didn't really catch him." Hermione giggled. "I heard the girl through the walls quite excessively and then thought I'd inform Malfoy that she was obviously faking it all."

Blaise and Theodore busted out laughing, doubling over as they did. Hermione sent Draco a smug look, joining with the other two boys and laughing as well.

"She was NOT faking it!" Draco sneered.

The other three looked up at Draco, "Then why did the moaning stop after I informed you through the door?" Hermione arched an eyebrow.

The trio's laughter once again rang out in the halls, earning confused looks from the other students.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Because you effectively cock-blocked me, Granger. After you said that, well, I wasn't in the mood for it anymore."

Blaise's eyes widened, "Merlin! Bloody good job, Granger!"

Hermione leaned her head onto Draco's shoulder, looking up at him. "I'm sorry."

Draco shook his head, and sighed. "No, you're not."

Hermione giggled quietly, "No, I suppose I'm not."

Draco pulled his arm away from hers, causing Hermione to slightly frown. Draco smirked at her, secretly glad that she liked being tangled with him. The other two boys quieted down, Blaise wiping his eyes.

"I haven't laughed that hard in so long." Blaise sighed happily.

The group slowly stopped, forming a small circle. Blaise and Theodore were opposite Hermione and Draco.

"This is where we part." Theodore smiled at Hermione.

Hermione smiled back, "So you'll pick me up at my room before the party?"

Theodore nodded, "Yeah, at about eleven."

Hermione stepped forward, hugging Theodore tightly. Her arms wrapped around his waist, and she pressed her cheek into his chest. Theodore's arms snaked around Hermione after running his fingers through her hair. He squeezed slightly before releasing her. Hermione then hugged Blaise. She stepped back to Draco's side.

"I'll see you all later tonight." Draco nodded towards the other two boys.

"Sure thing." Blaise smiled.

Theodore and Blaise turned to walk towards the Slytherin common rooms to prepare for the night. Hermione hooked her arm with Draco's as they walked towards their rooms.

"You never did say who was your date." Hermione mused.

Draco peered down at her, "Tracey Davis."

Hermione cocked her head to the side, "I've seen her around with Blaise, haven't I?"

Draco nodded, a small smirk adorning his lips. "Most likely."

"So why are you going with her?" Hermione frowned.

"She's a good time." Draco shrugged.

Hermione thought it over. "So you shagged her?"

Draco chuckled, "Sort of. You ruined that while it was happening."

Hermione blushed slightly. "Oh. That's right."

The two walked down the hall, soon reaching the portrait. They walked into their common room, Hermione and Draco removed their robes nearly simultaneously. Draco loosened his tie and unbuttoned various of his shirt's buttons. Hermione pulled off her sweater, and unbuttoned the few top buttons on her blouse, removing her tie. Each of them fell onto the sofa side by side. Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder. They sat very close, outer thighs pressing against the other. The fire was still going from this morning when Draco had lighted it. The duo watched it flicker as they sat in companionable silence, listening to other breathe evenly.

Draco had stiffened when Hermione had sat so close, but had eventually relaxed as he felt her soft curves against him. Draco breathed in her comforting scent, one that he had grown to appreciate like one would a bouquet of flowers. Draco wasn't sure when he had begun to crave her presence, especially since he had detested her for so many years. However, she wasn't exactly the Hermione he had once mocked. She had evolved into a sensual creature. One that had teased and used him before tossing him aside. Draco frowned at that thought. She was learning the game of seduction too well. All because of Theodore Nott. Draco's frown deepened. Theodore was falling for Hermione. He was sure of it. Draco's frown changed into a smirk. He always welcomed some competition. Especially when the prize was a rarity such as Hermione Granger. Draco's arm moved to Hermione's back, curling around her waist.

Hermione curled her legs onto the couch, snuggling into Draco's side as his arm wrapped around her. Her eyes flickered to the grandfather clock in the room; she could lay here for several more hours before having to get ready for the party. For that she was grateful. She enjoyed sitting here with Draco Malfoy, neither speaking but rather soaking in each other's presence. She began to think about the past years with Draco. Even though he had been excessively cruel to her, she had been drawn to him. His piercing grey eyes that seemed to look right into her soul, causing that spark of fear within her that Draco would see her attraction towards him. She had reacted to his words with venom, trying to push him away as far from her and her friends as possible. And yet, now she sat alongside him in peaceful tranquility. Hermione smiled, grateful for walking in on him and Pansy on the train that day. She sighed contentedly into his side. Her thoughts drifted to Theo, and her happiness soon dispersed. He was a new puzzle for her to piece together. She enjoyed spending time with him, kissing him, being held by him. He had a bad reputation, and frowned upon habits, but Hermione didn't believe that he was truly evil. She had discovered he had a sweet side, one that he tried to hide, but he had it nonetheless. He also had been very patient with her, but also very dominant. Hermione blushed at remembering the very thorough job he had done on her in the prefect's bath. Yes, Draco and Theodore were both intriguing. But which did Hermione prefer? She tried to think about each and the differences between them, but couldn't reach a conclusion. At least not yet.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when she felt Draco's thumb graze her lower back, rubbing soothingly back and forth. She looked up at Draco's face through her lashes, his gaze was still on the fire. She could see the flames reflecting in his silver eyes, giving them an eerie glow. His face was hard, a mask of indifference. It made Hermione curious as to what he was thinking about. She hesitantly slid her arm up from his chest to softly caress his cheek. Draco closed his eyes as he felt her soft skin on his cheek.

"Penny for your thoughts." Hermione whispered.

"I'm guessing that's one of your Muggle sayings." Draco arched an eyebrow, opening his eyes to look into her brown ones.

Hermione nodded impishly, "Yeah. What are you thinking about?"

Draco sighed, "Nothing."

He looked away from her, back towards the fire. A frown tugged at Hermione's lips. She turned his head back down to hers, but he resisted. The hand on his cheek tried to pull his face towards hers again, but once again Draco fought against it. She dropped her hand from his cheek.

"Is it something about your father?" Hermione mumbled when she realized she was fighting a losing battle.

Draco's eyes grew hard, his lips turning into a bitter sneer. "Why would it be about my father?"

"Because he demands so much of you." Hermione frowned.

Draco's eyes snapped to Hermione's. "What would you know about that?"

Hermione shrugged, "He's very hard on you. Anyone can see that when you're with him."

Draco studied her face, searching her eyes. Hermione stared back at him. Draco shook his head, eyes leaving hers. They sat like that for a few minutes. Draco thought about his father, and the duties he had been given by him and the Dark Lord. He shuddered slightly when he thought of the things he would have to do. The last nightmare came back to him, spilling out of the locked door he had put it in. Draco closed his eyes tightly, willing the images of bloodshed to leave him alone. They grew darker, and yet more vibrant the more he tried to push them away.

Hermione watched his eyes flicker behind his eyelids, and felt his body shudder against hers. She could see pain in his face, and the grip around her waist grew tighter. Hermione bit her lip nervously. She cautiously moved in his arms, crawling onto his lap. She held his face between her hands, fingers spread to take in more of his skin.

Draco absently felt Hermione's hands on his face, but was too immersed in the nightmare to give her touch a second thought.

_Blood painted over his hands, seeping into the cracks and underneath his nails. _

Draco's body slightly jerked, his hands clenching into tight fists at his sides. Hermione slightly shook his face, but Draco didn't respond to her.

"Malfoy?" She whispered harshly.

_Bodies strewn around the room. Lifeless forms, eyes wide open with fear etched in them. Staring at Draco, accusing him of their murder. _

Draco's lips were pressed into a tight line, eyebrows creased and pushed together as he pressed himself further into the couch. Hermione now straddled his lap, her hands on his cheeks.

"Malfoy!" She exclaimed, trying to wake him from his trance he seemed to be lost in.

_Voldemort stood in the room's center. His eyes glowed red, bloodlust evident as he smiled around the room full of death and torment. _

Draco whimpered slightly as the Dark Lord fixed his fiery eyes onto Draco's clouded grey ones. Hermione watched the confident, arrogant man before her whimper like a scared, young boy. It tugged at her heart, she grew scared for him.

"Snap out of it!" Hermione begged.

"_Well done, Draco." Voldemort praised, gesturing to the lifeless bodies. _

Draco's head jerked to the side, and Hermione tried to pull it back to face forward-towards her. She kissed his eyelids softly, but frantically.

"Please." Hermione whimpered as she watched Draco's body tremble. "Please, comeback."

"_I have to say, I didn't think you had it in you." Lucius sneered at his son, standing to the left of Voldemort. _

"_Father?" Draco hesitantly called out._

"_You always were a bit of a coward." Lucius looked over Draco with a critical eye. _

_Draco flinched at that statement. Voldemort's hissing voice rang out in the room, "If he was raised a coward, it is because his father is a greater sniveling fool."_

_Lucius's head bowed to the Dark Lord, "Master…I did my best to raise him as you would have wished."_

_Voldemort frowned disapprovingly at his Death Eater, "Your best? Your efforts were wasted, Lucius."_

_Lucius's eyes flickered to the floor, "I'm sorry, Master."_

_Voldemort's lips raised into a sneer, "Get out of my sight."_

_Lucius apparated out, leaving the Dark Lord alone with Draco and the bodies. Voldemort approached Draco, stepping over the mutilated bodies. His feet stepped in their blood, staining his pale feet. Draco fought the urge to run. _

"_Draco!" Voldemort called out, a smile on his lips._

_Draco slightly bowed. "My lord."_

_Voldemort was now standing directly in front of Draco. "You've proven yourself in my eyes, young Draco."_

_Draco rose from his bow slowly, "Thank you, my lord." _

_Draco felt sick as the Dark Lord's hand rested on Draco's shoulder. "You are a good addition to my ranks. It seems many of us underestimated you, boy."_

Hermione watched helplessly as Draco tumbled deeper into his trance. His body grew tense, shoulder twitching. One of Hermione's hands left his cheek to run her fingers through his platinum, blonde hair soothingly. He was sweating, causing the hair to mat against his forehead. Hermione leaned forward to softly kiss Draco's lips. "Draco…" She breathed against his lips.

"_Draco…" _

_Draco heard a feminine voice whispering into his ear. He looked back to the Dark Lord, who appeared to haven't heard the girl. Draco tried to listen to the Dark Lord, who was giving him new orders. _

"_Draco…please…" The voice whimpered._

_Draco cocked his head, the voice sounded familiar to him. _

"_Something wrong, Draco?" Voldemort asked, looking around the room._

_Draco shook his head in denial, but listened for the voice. _

"_Comeback, Draco." _

_Draco felt warmth spreading through him, and it felt as if someone had planted a kiss on his lips. He raised his fingers to his lips, and his eyes searched the room. The Dark Lord began to fade before Draco, leaving Draco alone in the room. One by one the bodies and blood faded out, until the room was empty except for him. _

Hermione saw Draco's eyes move behind their lids, his lips parting under her kisses. Hope blossomed inside her as his hands reached for her, hands slipping underneath her blouse, circling her small waist. His eyes flickered open, a small gasp coming from his lips. Hermione exhaled loudly.

"Merlin, Draco!" She breathed before kissing him again.

Draco groggily opened his eyes, feeling as though he woke from a dream. He felt soft lips against his own, with his hands and arms against silky skin. He heard the feminine voice again, except not a faraway whisper-but in front of him. He took in the sight of a worried Hermione before him, felt her warm hand on his cheek, her nails slightly scraping his scalp, her bum resting on his crotch. But most importantly, he felt her lips return to his. Draco kissed her back with a wild abandon, taking Hermione by surprise. He deepened their kiss frantically, almost afraid that the dream would comeback to claim him. Hermione felt his tongue flick at her lips, begging for entrance. She parted her lips for his invading tongue-and soon-their tongues began to dance and duel against each other.

His strong arms pulled her flush against him so that her chest was pressed firmly against his. Hermione softly caressed his cheek with her hand, opposite to Draco's rough kisses. Draco tugged at the back of her blouse.

"Take it off." He mumbled against her lips.

Hermione's hands left Draco's face and hair in order to quickly undo her shirt. Once all the buttons were undone, Draco pulled the fabric off her shoulders and discarded it on the floor. His large hands spread over her bareback, taking in as much of her skin as he could. The tips of his fingers felt the catch of her bra, and he nimbly undid it. Hermione leaned back in order to shuck the bra off. While Hermione was still bent backwards, Draco used the opportunity to lean forward and kiss her breasts. Hermione closed her eyes as Draco's mouth teased her puckered rosebuds. He trailed wet kisses from her breasts to her jaw, and as his lips traveled up her body, Hermione leaned forward once more. She tilted her head back, giving him more access. Her sensitive nipples rubbed against the fabric of his shirt, earning a small mewl from Hermione.

Draco decided he could nibble on Hermione's delectable skin forever-especially because her taste kept the nightmares at bay. He lapped at her neck, catching the salty taste of her sweat. He could feel Hermione's buds poking at his chest, rubbing back and forth as she sought release. He could feel his length straining against his trousers, wanting to bury himself into her to the hilt. Hermione's hands pulled at his shirt, untucking it from his pants. His head fell back as her hands slid up his abdomen, nails scratching as they traced his abs definition. She scraped his nipples with her nails several times, earning a growl from Draco. He quickly undid his shirt, and Hermione yanked it off of his muscled body. Hermione began to nibble on his earlobe, her hot breath teasing Draco's senses. Draco undid the clasp of Hermione's skirt, bunching it up on her waist in order to reach her moist panties. He cupped her mound through the fabric, clenching slightly. Hermione shivered in response, tongue flicking out more aggressively on his earlobe.

"Stop teasing, Draco." Hermione murmured.

Draco turned his head to capture Hermione's lips as his fingers teased her nub through the fabric. Hermione's hips grinded down on his hand. Draco felt the moisture seep through her panties, wetting his palm. He trailed his hand away from her panty covered mound, earning a soft growl from Hermione.

"Draco." She bit out.

Draco pulled away from her lips, panting as he looked into her clouded eyes. He snuck his hand into the waistband of her underwear, finding her soft, moist curls. He cupped her again, lifting his fingers to tease her nether lips.

"Is this what you want?" Draco asked huskily.

Hermione nodded, then shook her head. "More. I want more."

Draco bit down on her neck just as he inserted two fingers into her warm heat. Hermione moaned loudly at the mixture of pleasure and pain. Draco pumped his fingers into her, her juices coating his fingers. Hermione humped down on his fingers, pleasure rushing through her. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she rose her hips and then lowered them onto him. Draco's other hand rose in-between them to squeeze one of her breasts roughly. Hermione licked her lips, feeling so very close to achieving an orgasm.

"Kiss me." Hermione whimpered.

Draco obliged, bringing his lips to hers once more to assuage her need. He bit down on her bottom lip, pulling on it with his teeth. Hermione's tongue reached out, causing Draco to drop her lip. Her tongue searched his, tasting and licking as he continued to pump into her. He began to mimic the thrusting of his fingers with that of his tongue.

Hermione shook her head wildly, tearing away from his mouth. "I want you inside me when I cum."

She tried to squirm away from his hand, the palm of it rubbing against her nub with the most delicious friction. The hand on her breast tightened, pinching and twisting her nipple.

"You will." Draco promised, a smirk on his lips as he watched her eye glaze over.

Hermione's body shuddered as she came on Draco's fingers. Draco looked at her expression with pride. Her mouth opened as pure bliss swept over her. Her eyes were half lidded, and unfocused. He continued to stroke her as she climaxed, loving the rippling as she clenched down on his fingers.

She slumped against him as her climax ended. Draco pulled his fingers out of her, lifting them to his lips. He sucked her juices off of his fingers, tongue swirling on the tips to catch all of her essence. Hermione looked up at him, eyes blazing as she watched him. She pushed against him and lifted her face to his. He finished cleaning off his fingers, about to drop his hand to his side when Hermione engulfed his fingers into her mouth. She suckled strongly, sending a jolt straight to Draco's groin. He watched her as she sucked and licked where he had previously done so. He felt her tongue tickle his fingers, teeth slightly nibbling on their tips. She gave one last suck before releasing his fingers.

Draco's eyes traveled over Hermione's face, from her fiery eyes to her parted lips. "Exquisite."

Hermione purred as she leaned forward to give him a long, deep kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue, deepening the kiss further. She pulled away several moments later, both her and Draco panting.

"About that promise…" Hermione whispered, breathless.

Draco's eyebrow arched at her. He took hold of her bum, and quickly raised himself off the couch. Hermione squealed as he lifted her off with him, and quickly wrapped her legs around his waist. Hermione felt her skirt flapping around on her waist, the buttons undone. She blushed slightly. Draco noticed her blush as he walked them to his room. He gave her an amused grin. Hermione's hands reached out to hold onto Draco's doorframe, halting Draco's walk.

"What's wrong with my room?" He asked, confused.

Hermione averted her eyes, "I just don't want to do it in here."

Draco shrugged, "Fine. Your room then."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded as Draco walked them to her room.

"You know, I don't think Professor McGonagall had this in mind when she gave us adjacent bedrooms." Draco chuckled.

Hermione shook her head at him as they walked into her room. She unhitched her legs from Draco's waist, and Draco loosened his grip to let her stand in front of him. Hermione kicked the door shut, then turned to face him. She laughed as she saw his current wardrobe. Draco looked at in bewilderment.

"What?" He asked.

"You're wearing trousers and a tie." Hermione giggled.

Draco rolled his eyes, "And you're wearing some panties and a skirt."

Hermione looked down at herself. "Seems I am."

She looked back up at Draco, and they both chuckled. She stepped forward and removed his tie, tossing it aside. Draco reached for her skirt, pulling it down before Hermione stepped out of it. Draco undid his pants, pulling them down and kicking them away from him. Hermione gave him a weak smile, and then pulled off her panties. Draco took off his briefs, his arousal free from confinement.

Hermione took Draco by surprise when she started a slight run before jumping onto him, knocking him backwards onto the bed. It knocked the breath out of Draco, causing him to inhale sharply as his back hit the mattress. Hermione giggled, placing soft kisses along his collarbone and up to his cheek.

"Sorry." Hermione managed to say between giggles.

Draco gave her a doubtful look, "Right." He groaned.

Hermione nibbled on his jaw line, eyes gleaming with mischief as she looked up at him. Draco met her eyes, eventually relaxing into the bed as she continued to kiss and nibble his jaw. He felt her curls of the apex of her thighs rub against his lower thighs enticingly. She moved her bum down, so that his length was nestled against it.

"Forgive me?" Hermione murmured as she moved herself closer and closer to his erection.

Draco closed his eyes as she hovered over his length, raising herself onto his chest with her hands. She sat up straight, her hair making a curtain around her face. She looked down at him in triumph as she felt his hips rise to try and tempt her to do the deed.

"Merlin, yes." Draco growled in frustration as she evaded him.

Hermione impaled herself on him in one swift movement, causing both her and him to gasp loudly. Hermione's head shot back, eyes opening wide. Draco's hands bit into her thighs as she raised herself off him once more. Draco groaned when he felt her tight sheath surround him. The hands on his chest pushed down slightly, her nails scratching him harshly as she continued to pound herself onto him swiftly. Draco hissed feeling the sting from her nails. His fingers tightened further on her thighs, sure to leave fingerprint bruises later.

Hermione leaned forward, moaning as the new angle caused more stimulation to her nub. Draco raised his head slightly, catching her nipple into his warm mouth. He bit down, causing Hermione's strokes to quicken. Her soft moans echoed throughout the room, sounding like music to Draco's ears. Draco switched breasts, tongue flicking out against the bud before suckling strongly. He felt her clenching down onto him, squeezing his length tightly. Draco groaned, much to Hermione's approval. Draco mustered up his strength, and flipped them over so that he was on top. Hermione slightly frowned, but soon gasped as he thrust into her with sure, hard strokes-reaching deeper than he had before. Hermione raised her head off the pillow, her tongue stroking behind Draco's ear. Draco shivered, and Hermione repeated the action. Her tongue traced the curve of his ear, slipping down to his lobe. She sucked it in her mouth, biting down. Draco took one of her hands, leading it between them to where their bodies joined.

"Touch yourself." Draco ordered harshly as changed his angle of penetration.

Hermione's hand rubbed her nub furiously as Draco continued to thrust into her. Her lips formed an 'o' as even more pleasure flashed through her. Her toes curled.

"I'm so close." Hermione bit out, head thrashing on the pillow causing her hair to tangle.

Draco leaned forward, his hot breath blowing into her ear. His lips touched her ear, he was so close.

"Hermione…" He whispered into her ear.

Hermione reached her peak with that soft spoken word. Her hips bucked up against Draco's, causing him to be buried till the hilt in her. Draco groaned, having also reached his climax. They both shuddered as their orgasms overcame them. Draco panted as he saw stars before his eyes, he buried his face in the crook of Hermione's neck. Hermione turned her head slightly to kiss the side of his face, panting heavily. She closed her eyes as Draco melted against her. She found his weight on her comforting. Draco remained like that for another minute before rolling off of her. They lay side by side staring up at the ceiling. Hermione turned on her side to face him, snuggling into his side. Draco awkwardly put his arm around her as she did.

"Draco?" Hermione murmured sleepily.

"Hmm?" Draco groaned, closing his eyes.

Hermione bit her lip, "Earlier…what happened to you?"

Hermione felt Draco stiffen. "Nothing."

Hermione breathed in deeply. "Something happened. You were in something like a trance…" She trailed off.

"Drop it." Draco bit out.

Hermione licked her lips, "But-"

Draco removed his arm from around her, getting out of her bed. Hermione reached out for him, grabbing his arm.

"I'm sorry, I'll drop it." She mumbled.

Draco froze, then eventually laid back down, feeling too tired to go anywhere else. Hermione sighed in relief as she snuggled into him again.

"What time is it?" Hermione yawned.

Draco looked towards the Muggle clock she had in her room. "We've got another two or three hours before we have to get ready for the party. Sleep."

Hermione nodded, burying her face into his chest. "Wake me up a few minutes before ten?" She muttered.

Draco smoothed down her hair, "I will."

Hermione breathed in relief, and then drifted off to sleep in Draco's arms. Draco tightened his hold on her. Looked down at her calm expression, and closed his eyes as he thought. The nightmares were so real, and they always came when he slept. One of the reasons Draco never did like to sleep alone, why he had invited Tracey over when finding Hermione with Theodore. He groaned in frustration.

"Why did your voice call me back?" Draco asked the sleeping body beside him.

He sighed, shaking his head. He stared into the ceiling, willing answers to come to him, but none came.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? It took forever for me to sort it all out in my head and then type it out. :D Please leave your opinion in a review or PM. Also, when I finish this story, I'll take requests for Harry Potter stories! So send me a PM if you have a request and I'll work it out with you! :D Oh, and if you haven't done the poll on my profile-go do it please! LEAVE LOVE! BUH BYE NOW! :))<p> 


	21. 20: When the Sky Is Falling

8109 words. Yeah, BEAST. I know. :) 3 annalovesharry121 asked to Beta this story, and I've agreed. She said this chapter was perfect as it was! No editing required! Whoop whoop! Anyways, this chapter is crucial. 3 Dramione fans...get ready! :DD That's all I'm saying. I was going to add more drama, some conflict with Pansy but decided against it. :/ Which I kind of regret right now, but oh well. There will be more opportunities for that!

* * *

><p><strong>My dear, dear reviewers. Have I told you all how much I adore you guys? Honestly, love it! <strong>

**Star88: Oh gosh, ummm. I thought maybe no one would catch that. Darn you for being too smart to not notice! Haha, but no. No pregnancy. :)**

**LyssyPants: Missed me? Awww. :D And You will enjoy this chapter. I've put a little scene between you and your Slytherin boy ;).**

**fallenhero57: I hate you. No, I'm kidding. I'm just really jealous. How was my husband? Hmmm? :( Jk, he's not mine. Well, not officially ;).**

**MizfitMandee: You're back! Ladedadadaa! 3 :D I think you'll love this chapter, Draco gets all sweet and well, you'll see. :D**

**I felt the need to reply to atleast a few reviews, to keep you all motivated to keep reviewing!1**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20 (I'm doing it again...)<p>

Hermione felt herself being slightly shaken, tearing her away from her erotic dream which consisted of herself being forcefully taken in a classroom by Draco and Blaise.

"Hermione? It's nearly ten." A voice penetrated the hazy fog that separated her dream from reality.

Hermione's conscious recognized the voice, but her brain remained sluggish as she tried to delve back into her pleasant dream. Another shake. Hermione pressed her face deeper into an unyielding pillow. She breathed in, smelling the distinct fragrance of peppermint, aftershave, and expensive cologne. Hermione's brain began to come around as she registered the scent. Her hands reached up to her pillow, feeling naked skin and strong muscles. She sat up suddenly, rolling off the bed in the momentum, and landed on the floor with a loud 'thump'. She scrambled up, peering over the side of the bed to see a nude Draco fully stretched out. He had an amused frown on, both eyebrows lifted in an unasked question. Hermione blushed, standing up.

"I guess I didn't remember that we... um... fell asleep… in my bed…together." Hermione stammered, embarrassed.

Draco continued to stare at her, "We did more than sleep."

Hermione's blush darkened. "I know."

"And you were the only one sleeping." Draco added.

Hermione lay back down on the bed next to Draco. Her face rested against the top of her hands. She faced Draco.

"Why didn't you sleep?" She asked.

_Crap. _Draco thought, and then shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. "I wasn't tired."

"Liar." Hermione frowned.

Draco barked out a laugh, "Oh?"

Hermione nodded, rolling over onto Draco. She sat on his lap, feeling a part of his anatomy coming awake as her curls nestled close to it.

"I can tell when you're lying about some things." Hermione told him, eyes searching his.

Draco shook his head, "I wasn't tired. End of story."

Hermione smacked his chest with both hands. "Don't lie to me, Draco Malfoy."

Draco sighed, resting his head against the bed's headboard. "I get nightmares, sometimes."

Hermione frowned, "Nightmares? About what?"

Draco closed his eyes. "I would rather not talk about it."

Hermione's thirst for knowledge didn't fail her, "It helps if you do."

"Hermione, I said no." Draco nearly growled.

"No, you didn't. You said you would rather not talk about it." Hermione pointed out.

Draco's steel eyes met her stubborn brown ones. "Okay. How about this? Hermione, under no circumstances am I going to talk about it with you-or anyone."

Hermione sighed in defeat. "Fine. But if you ever change your mind, I'm here to listen."

Draco leaned forward, and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Thank you." He whispered.

Hermione's heart fluttered as fast as a hummingbird's wings. "You're welcome." She whispered back.

The two were very close, noses touching. Hermione stared into Draco's eyes, getting lost in their depth. Draco felt a tightening in his chest as she stared into his eyes with an expression he couldn't name-but his instincts reacted to by screaming at him to leave her right now. Draco followed that instinct, and gently patted her bottom for her to get off him. Hermione felt slightly hurt as he quickly strode out of her room once she rolled off him.

"Get ready for the party." Draco ordered as he closed her door.

Hermione threw a pillow at her door, anger flowing through her. He was the one who had gotten sentimental and sweet to her, and yet he ran away like she was the one who had done it.

"Men!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up.

Hermione opened her door, striding towards the bathroom. She banged against the door loudly, hearing the water running inside.

"I'm coming in!" Hermione yelled as she opened the door.

The bathroom was filled with steam, fogging up all the mirrors. Hermione frowned. "You better leave me some hot water."

She heard Draco chuckle as he turned off the water a few minutes later. He emerged from the shower, grabbing his green towel from the nearby rack and tied it around his waist. Slicking his hair back, he stepped up to the sink to brush his teeth. Noticing the fogged up mirror, he quickly wiped at it with a hand towel. Hermione pushed past him, and stepped into the shower. Once she had finished, she stepped out and mimicked Draco's actions. Walking back to her room, she began to think of what she could possibly wear. She hardly had any sexy lingerie in her wardrobe.

She opened her closet, staring into its contents. "Useless." She muttered as she yanked on the hangers, throwing the clothes behind her as each one proved itself too appropriate for the occasion. "Figures. The one time I need something inappropriate, all I have is appropriate." Hermione turned away from her closet as it grew empty. Her other clothes lay in random piles on her floor. She tightened her towel's knot, and walked to her dresser. Theodore had already seen her in the few thongs she owned, so those were also out of the question. Cute, little generic cotton panties were left. Hermione tossed those on the floor also. She came to the bottom of the drawer, nothing.

"I'm going to have to cancel on Theo." Hermione wailed, falling to her knees.

She sniffled as she looked at the havoc she had reined in her room. Bras hung from her bedposts, lamps…Clothes in colorful, messy piles hiding her flooring. Hermione's gaze went to a couple cheetah print pillows that Ginny had once bought her while they shopped with Mr. Weasley in a Muggle shop. Hermione had only accepted the gift because it obviously wasn't real fur, and therefore it promoted artificial fabrics to attain the beautiful animal print. A slow smile spread over Hermione's face as brilliance illuminated her mind.

A few minutes later with the help of magic, and a few flicks of her wand, Hermione had a sexy cheetah print lingerie set. "I love magic." Hermione sighed happily once she finished.

Hermione slipped on the thong first, but noticed that her soft curls seemed to peek out of the small triangle of fabric's side and top since it rode low on her hips. She removed the thong, and wrapped her towel around herself as she went to the bathroom taking her shaving cream and razor. A few minutes later of careful trimming, she returned to her bedroom.

After pulling the thong on once more, she was content with the way it looked. The triangle covering her mound was the cheetah print from the pillow, and Hermione had used some black elastic straps from one of her black dresses to connect the triangle with the band that ran up between her bum cheeks.

Hermione turned to each side to examine herself in the mirror. She blushed at the sight and turned away to put on the bra. She had made it a pushup bra by stuffing it with some of the fluff in her pillow. It added an extra 'oomph' to her perky breasts, pushing them out and together in a very seductive way. Hermione giggled and jumped around the room happily.

"I look good, yes I do. I look good, so-o-o-o good." Hermione sang to herself. "I'm wearing something sexy, sexxxxayyy." Hermione swung her hips around, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

She laughed as she ran to her mirror, picking up her makeup bag on her way. She applied a slight layer of foundation powder, adding a bit of concealer under her eyes. Some smoky brown and gold eye shadow, black eyeliner framing her eyes. Hermione bit her lips looking into the mirror, "Ohhh. It's a special occasion-some more won't hurt." She told herself as she added some thickening black mascara. She reached for some neutral colored lip plumper, applying a light layer.

Hermione dashed to her hair products, grabbing some volume radiance mousse and hairspray and a blow-dryer. She flipped her head down, and scrunched a handful of mousse into her wavy locks. She added a second handful after, making sure to reach all of her wild hair. She then began to blow dry it, flipping her head back up when done. Her hair was crazy, and wild. A little bit of hairspray, and Hermione was done.

Hermione grabbed a black, silk robe and slung it on. She left it hanging open, giving a clear view to her cheetah set. She grabbed some black stilettos and slipped them on her dainty feet, wobbling slightly once she stood up. A bit of lotion to her legs, then Hermione heard a knock on her door, and she called out, "Come in." She set the lotion down, and turned towards the door.

Draco opened her door, "Hermione-Theodore is waiting for you in our common-"

Draco's words faltered as he took in the sight of Hermione from head to toe. He had never seen the Gryffindor Princess like this, and he suddenly felt the possessive urge that he didn't want anyone else to see her like this either.

"Merlin, Hermione…When'd you get that outfit?" Draco croaked.

Hermione's blush returned to her cheeks, "I used the fabric from my pillow… and some dress straps. Little bit of magic did the rest."

Draco gulped. "It's quite good."

Hermione smiled, "You think?"

Draco nodded, "It's bloody sexy."

Draco watched Hermione's tongue sweep over her plump bottom lip, and wanted to follow it with his own. Hermione waved her hand in front of his face, drawing Draco away from his sinful thoughts.

"Earth to Draco." Hermione smirked.

"What'd you say?" Draco asked.

Hermione sighed, "Do you think Theo will enjoy it?"

Draco's temper flared, but he managed to coolly state, "Most likely."

Hermione beamed at him, "Great, well, I'll just go to him now."

Draco grabbed Hermione's arm as she walked past him, pulling her back to him. Hermione looked at him, confused. "Draco?" She murmured as she saw him staring at her lips.

"Don't go with him." Draco said the words before he could stop them from coming out.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco sighed, pulling Hermione against him. "Don't go to the party with Theodore."

Hermione's eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips. "I said I would. He asked me."

"Go in there and tell him you're going with me instead." Draco suggested, hating the pleading in his tone.

"You're going with Tracey Davis." Hermione bit out.

Draco rolled his eyes, "She'll find someone else, I'm sure."

Hermione shook her head, pulling out of his grasp. "No. I told Theo I would go with him, and I'm going with him. I'm not a puppy you can call and dismiss whenever it suits you." Her voice trembled.

She fixed him with one more hard look, and then began to walk away. Draco pulled her back, and stopped her protests by kissing her softly, a kiss meant to coax and persuade. Hermione kissed him back, for a moment, before pulling away roughly. She teetered on her heels as she pushed herself out of his arms. She didn't say anything, just went through the door to meet with Theo. Draco breathed a ragged sigh, and smacked his head against the wall before walking out after her.

Hermione reached Theo, who whistled at the sight of her. "Wow." Was all he said.

Hermione forced a smile on her lips as he walked up to him. She appraised him, noticing the black leather briefs and a cotton, leopard print robe tied at his waist.

"We almost match." Hermione noticed.

Theodore chuckled, "That we do. I tried to think of what you would wear, and thought you fit with something wild and feline."

Hermione arched an eyebrow, "Wild?"

Theodore reached for her, drawing her against him. "Very."

Hermione raised her lips, accepting his passionate kisses. She kissed him back fully, arching into him. Theodore pulled away first, and pushed a velvet box between them.

"For the lovely lady." He smirked.

Hermione stepped back and took the box, opening it. Inside laid a black collar, studded with gold vines and flowers. It was thick, and made of black steel. Hermione stared at it, tempted to just go alone in order to avoid wearing it. She looked back at Theodore.

"Do I really have to?" She muttered.

Theodore took the collar from the case, and walked behind her. "Yes."

Hermione sighed, lifting her hair to allow him access. "Fine."

Hermione's eyes saw Draco leaning against a wall, arms folded in front of him. She turned her head slightly to look at him while Theodore clasped the collar around her neck. Draco's gaze was cold, but Hermione could have sworn she saw a flash of pain and anger in them just a moment before. Draco wore red leather briefs, tight against his pale skin. His robe was black, with red trimming and it wasn't tied closed. Over the left side of his chest lay a mangled, bleeding heart with the letter 'D' in cursive on the heart. Hermione noticed the art, and frowned. She heard the collar's clasp 'click' as it locked, and noticed Draco's disapproving grimace. Hermione let her hair fall back around her neck and shoulders as Theodore walked back to her front.

"Let's go?" He asked her.

Hermione nodded, and accepted his arm. "Malfoy? Are you coming?" She asked him.

Draco shook his head, "I'll be along soon."

Theodore nodded at him, and he lead Hermione into a secret passageway that existed behind one of the portraits. There were many secret halls such as these, linking the dormitories. Very few had found them, and the few who did rarely shared its location. Most of those who had discovered them were in fact, Slytherins. Hermione looked around the tunnel as she and Theodore walked.

"I didn't know something like this existed. I mean, some books I've read have hinted at it-but I never thought, I mean, I never dreamed these tunnels existed." Hermione gaped at the dark walls.

Theodore's soft laughter echoed off the walls. "Glad to show you something you didn't already know about."

Hermione slightly bristled at that, "I don't know everything, you know. I just retain knowledge quite well, and I love to read. If more people read then perhaps they would know as much as I seem to."

Theodore pulled Hermione to a stop, "Hey, I didn't mean to insult you." He ducked down to peer into her eyes.

Hermione shrugged, "Ok." She turned her head away to look down the tunnel.

Theodore took hold of her chin, and gently turned her head to kiss her. Hermione felt his slightly chapped lips against her soft ones before she deepened their kiss. Her tongue snuck into his mouth, tasting and probing. Hermione pulled back, and offered a shy smile. Theodore took hold of her hand, and they continued walking to the Slytherin common rooms. Eventually the tunnel took on a downward slope as they got closer to their destination. They reached what appeared to be a dead end, but Theodore reached out and touched the wall. He knocked loudly several times, and the portrait inside swung open to reveal a grinning Destiny.

"Glad you could make it." She smirked as they stepped inside.

Hermione felt vibrations and a slight shock go through her as she stepped inside the room. Instantly she heard loud music, the occasional screaming and some chanting going on in one of the far corners. What seemed like hundreds of people pressed up against each other filled the room, popping up out of nowhere.

"I had to put a silencing curse on the edges of the room so that the professors and other students can't hear the party. And my sister did this cool spell that makes everyone in the room invisible from outside the borders, hides us from prying eyes." Destiny waggled her eyebrows. "Oh and the shock you felt? It removes any magical disguises and such just in case someone had drunk some polyjuice potion to look like someone who was actually invited." Destiny explained smugly.

"Efficient." Hermione nodded, completely surprised by all the 'security' measures they had thought of.

Destiny pulled Hermione to her side, leaving Theodore to trail behind them as they went through the throngs of people.

"Although I am a bit upset that you came with a date." Destiny frowned at Hermione, looking pointedly at the collar. "I was going to introduce you to some of the Quidditch Slytherin team hotties."

Hermione smiled bashfully, "Well Theodore asked…so…"

Destiny turned sharply onto Theodore. "You sneaky little prat!" She pouted. "I told you to make sure she came dateless."

Theodore chuckled, "I'm sorry, sis."

Destiny grinned as she hooked arms with Hermione, "No matter. There will be more parties. Beautiful collar, by the way."

Hermione fingered the collar nervously, "Thanks, I guess."

The trio had finally reached the outskirts of the dancing bodies. They stood next to the makeshift bar, and Theodore went to make some 'special' drinks for the girls. Hermione was chatting with Destiny when a voice rang out to them.

"Could this possibly be Hermione Granger?" Astraeia exclaimed as she approached her sister and Hermione.

Hermione blushed and nodded. Astraeia chuckled, "Well, you look utterly divine!"

Hermione looked at Astraeia's outfit and lifted her eyebrows, impressed. Astraeia noticed her looking, and stroke a pose. Astraeia wore a deep red, lace, strapless pushup bra; which connected to her red, lace panties by a long, thin strap of cloth. Her long auburn hair flowed down her back in straight cascade of silk. She also wore a collar, a thick gold band with a black inscription. Hermione tried to read it, but couldn't make it out.

Before Hermione could return the compliment, a Slytherin boy wrapped his arms around Astraeia from behind and pressed a kiss to her temple. Astraeia leaned back into his embrace, smiling brightly at him. She turned her head and leaned it back slightly in order to offer her lips for one of his sinful kisses. He was only too happy to oblige, and their kiss grew longer as their tongues began to duel freely.

Hermione could see glimpses of their tongues connected as they kept kissing, and looked away after a few moments shyly. Destiny laughed, smacking Astraeia's arm.

"Hello!" Destiny called out.

Astraeia pulled away from the boy's lips reluctantly and looked at Hermione with an apologetic smile. The boy growled slightly as Astraeia pulled away, and leaned forward to kiss her neck.

"This is my boyfriend." Astraeia explained. "Terence Higgs."

Hermione smiled at him, "I remember you. You were Seeker, before Draco."

Terence nodded, frowning slightly. "Yeah. I was replaced cause that punk's father practically bought the team."

Hermione's smile faltered. Terence shook his head, "It's whatever."

Astraeia's hand reached back to run her fingers through the hair at his neck soothingly.

Theodore joined them, handing Hermione and his sisters each a drink. Hermione looked into the cup, the liquid swirled and fizzled and changed colors every few seconds. It looked really pretty, Hermione thought. Destiny took a huge swig out of her cup, and hiccupped slightly.

Adrian Pucey appeared then, wearing nearly the same as Terence. Green, tight briefs with a black, cotton robe. However, Terence's robe had red trimmings in order to slightly match with his girlfriend. Destiny turned to greet him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They leaned their foreheads against each other, looking into each other's eyes before Destiny reached on her tiptoes to kiss him briefly. Adrian's arms tightened around her as they kissed. Destiny pulled away, turning in his arms to face the group once more.

"Adrian, this is-" Destiny began.

"Hermione Granger." Adrian nodded.

Destiny giggled, "Right."

Adrian appraised Hermione, "You're brave to come here."

Hermione arched an eyebrow, "How so?"

"A bookworm in a snake's cave? You'll be eaten alive." He snickered.

Theodore shook his head, "If anyone's going to be eating her, it'll be me." He waggled his eyebrows at Hermione suggestively.

Adrian's eyes searched Hermione's neck, and sure enough, she wore a collar. "You came with our Theodore?" His voice grew more friendly.

Hermione nodded happily, and Theodore wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. "Yes."

Adrian's eyes grew warmer, "Well, you're alright then."

Hermione beamed at Adrian, "Glad to hear that."

Destiny pouted up at Adrian. "You haven't said anything about my outfit."

Adrian chuckled, his hands skimming up her bare skin. "You look very, very sexy." He murmured.

Hermione had to agree with him. Destiny's lingerie was a leather set. A one-piece of black, shiny leather that was completely backless. A strap of cloth ran between her bum cheeks, and the tight leather cupped her large breasts before gripping her flat abdomen and mound. It left little to the imagination, much to Adrian's delight. Her collar was green, with silver studs running across it. She wore knee length leather boots, giving her an extra three inches of height.

Destiny rubbed her bum against Adrian's crotch as she slightly purred. "Thank you."

Hermione turned to look around the crowded room. Girls in skimpy underwear, boys taking that fact to an advantage as they bumped, grinded and prodded on the dance floor. Empty, and half full cups lay over every flat surface available, slightly shaking as the music thumped throughout the room. Smoke gathered over a small group in one corner, mellow energy radiating from them. However, no matter where Hermione's eyes looked, Draco was not yet to be found.

Hermione's search was interrupted by her being pushed away from Theo. She turned to see a girl stumbling into Theodore, clearly already very buzzed. The girl grabbed onto the edges of Theodore's robe, giggling.

Theodore grinned down at the girl, "Well hello there, Anna."

Anna winked at Theodore, "Long time no see, baby."

Hermione chugged down her drink, and slammed the empty cup on the bar. "Hi, um Anna, was it?"

Anna turned to face Hermione, pressing her back against Theodore's front as she did. "Yeah? Who are you?"

Hermione smiled sweetly, "I'm Theo's date."

Anna laughed loudly, running a hand through her thick hair. "Is that right?" She slurred.

Hermione pulled her hair away from her neck, showing off her glinting collar. Anna looked at it, then back at Theodore.

"This bitch for real?" She asked him, pouting.

Theodore shook his head, "Don't call her that. But yeah, she's my date."

Hermione smiled smugly at Anna. "You heard him."

Anna shrugged, leaning up to place a kiss on Theo's neck. "You know where to find me when you're done with her."

Hermione bristled at the comment but chose to remain quiet as Anna teetered away. Theodore chuckled at Hermione's expression, and reached for her.

"Sorry about that." He smirked.

Hermione shrugged, "Not a big deal."

Hermione looked around for someone else she knew, but all those she did were busy with their dates. Destiny with Adrian against one wall, Astraeia with Terrence in a corner. But then Hermione caught a glimpse of dark skin and rippling muscle.

"Theo, I'll be right back." Hermione smiled, grabbing another drink from the bar.

Theodore shrugged, "Alright," before joining another group of guys who were smoking something.

Hermione followed the dark form, pushing against the sea of people to reach it. She bumped into someone, spilling her drink down her chest. It dripped down on her abdomen. Hermione groaned in frustration, tossing the cup. She used her silk robe to dry off, keeping an eye on Blaise's retreating figure. She tossed the robe to the ground with a sigh, and continued her pursuit of Blaise. She stretched out, and grabbed his arm.

Blaise turned, "Ladies, please, hands off the merchandise-oh, hey Hermione!"

Hermione giggled, feeling the effects of her other drinks. "Blaisey!"

Blaise groaned, "Please, I thought I had explained that that's not my name!"

"I think it's good for you." Hermione smiled.

A slow song came on, replacing the fast beat tune of before. Several groans rang out on the dance floor, but people began to slowly pair up. Blaise snuck his arms around her, giving her a slight squeeze. They were still in the middle of the dancing crowd, so Blaise began to sway back and forth with Hermione. She put her arms around his neck with a roll of her eyes.

"Should I be scared that some girl is going to scratch my face up when she sees me dancing with her date?" Hermione asked.

Blaise laughed, throwing his head back. "No. I didn't bring a date. Too many single ladies here to do that."

"Find anyone worth sneaking off with?" Hermione winked.

"Just you." Blaise smirked.

After a few minutes of soft music came on a Spanish number, and all the people began to dirty dance once again. Blaise took Hermione's hand in his own, and led her through the people to the corner where the chanting was. They joined the circle, and Hermione took in the sight of people chugging different sparkling, fizzing, bubbling and smoking drinks. It was all mostly guys in this corner, and they all eyed Hermione hungrily.

"What are they doing?" Hermione asked Blaise loudly, over the chanting.

Blaise slugged one arm around Hermione's neck, "Whoever can chug one of those large bottles the fastest, wins."

"What do they win?" Hermione asked, fascinated.

Blaise nodded towards one of the few girls among them, "A special favor from her."

Hermione looked at the girl Blaise had pointed out. She was a toned, tall blonde with a very large bust. "To ALL the guys who win?" Hermione asked, open-mouthed.

Blaise, and several of the guys nearest them, busted out laughing. "No! Of course not! The guy who wins at the end of the party. The ultimate 'winner' has to beat everyone who challenges him continuously until the end of the party."

"Everyone?" Hermione asked doubtfully, staring at the surrounding men.

"Makes it difficult to stay a winner." Blaise nodded.

Hermione watched as the current winner once again beat someone, slamming the empty bottle on the makeshift table in the middle. Hermione was very intrigued with the game, and feeling very self-assured at this point because of her previous drinks.

"Who's next?" The guy roared to the circle.

Hermione pulled away from Blaise, "I am."

All the boys turned to look at Hermione, open mouthed. Blaise chuckled, "You heard her."

The winner beckoned her over, and Hermione confidently strode up to him. "What shall it be?" He asked, sweeping his hand over the many different bottles.

Hermione shrugged, "Do your worst."

A collective "Oooooh," ran out behind her, but Hermione ignored them. She smiled smugly at the boy before her as he picked up a bottle. It was blue, and extremely bubbly. Hermione nodded her acceptance at him, and he handed her another just like his. Blaise stepped forward and opened both bottles, the two 'contestants' poised the bottle at their lips, and with a yell from Blaise, began to chug for all they were worth.

Hermione quickly gulped down the liquid, both hands on the bottle. By half the bottle, her throat was burning, and her vision extremely blurry. She staggered back as the room began to spin, but kept drinking.

Just as she was almost done, she heard the boy yell "Finished."

Hermione gulped down the last few drops, and slammed the bottle down-only to miss the table and have it fall and break on the floor. All the boys laughed at this, and so did Hermione. She walked forward and shook the winner's hand, smiling brightly. The boy shook his head, a twinkle in his eyes.

"You almost had me." He grinned.

Hermione snorted, "If I really wanted to, I would have you in a heartbeat."

The boy laughed loudly at her comment, as did the others. Hermione turned to the blonde prize, "You're not the blonde I want anyway. No offense."

The blonde sneered, "Like I would ever get with you. I like meat."

The boys snickered, elbowing each other.

"I've offended you, haven't I? Oh dear. But honestly, I don't understand how you not being a vegetarian has anything to do with this conversation." Hermione asked, confused.

"Blaise? This girl serious?" Blondie looked behind Hermione shoulder's to Blaise, both eyebrows raised.

Blaise pulled Hermione under his arm, "Okay, let's go before you get into a fight."

Hermione went willingly, the room still spinning before her. She leaned into Blaise as they walked.

"I want to dance!" Hermione squealed as she energetically grabbed onto him, yanking him towards the dance floor.

"What about Theodore?" Blaise frowned slightly, letting Hermione take him along.

Hermione huffed, "He's fine. Don't worry so much, Blaisey!"

Blaise rolled his eyes at her. Hermione lead him to the middle of the twisting bodies, and then pressed her backside against his front snugly. Blaise's hands rested on her hips as she pushed back against him, arching her back and bending her knees to give herself more leverage. Her hands caressed her body as they progressed towards Blaise's neck. Blaise thrusted against her as she bucked against him, both fully enthralled with the music and sexual energy radiating off the dance floor. One of Blaise's hands left her hips in order to run up her exposed abdomen, his hand slightly grazing the underside of her bra. Hermione closed her eyes, feeling him so firmly pressed up against her near naked form. She quickly spun in her arms, her hands at the tie of his robe. Blaise watched her as she untied the robe, and pushed it off his shoulders.

A couple nearby them called out, "Take it all off!"

Blaise winked at the couple before looking back down at Hermione. Hermione smirked at Blaise as she ran her hands up his sculpted chest, undulating her body against his. Her panty covered mound rubbed against his thigh as she grinded on him. Blaise's hands returned to her body, grabbing hold of her hair and pulling it back. It caused Hermione's body to arch backwards, creating an offering of her breasts to Blaise's hungry gaze. Blaise ducked his head to lick up the crevice of her breasts, a shiver running through Hermione as he did. Hermione felt his hardness through his tight briefs, feeling triumphant.

She twirled slowly in his grasp, and Blaise let her hair slip through his fingers. Hermione felt his tongue at her ear, licking and probing. Hermione bit her lip, sure that her panties must be soaking.

Blaise's huskily whispered in her ear, "Want to come with me?"

Hermione nodded, licking her lips. Blaise took both of her hands and pulled her to a darker corner. He pinned her there, and instantly lowered his lips to hers. Hermione felt a thrill at being so naughty in a dark corner, surrounded by people. Blaise felt one of Hermione's hands cup him through his briefs, rubbing up and down his arousal temptingly. Their tongues intertwined in sloppy, wet kisses. The haze in Hermione's mind grew thicker as Blaise's fingers teased her through her thong, feeling her excitement by the excessive moisture there. Her hips raised to meet his fingers, and her hand grew rougher and faster on his length.

Blaise's lips left hers, trailing down her neck to suck on a sweet spot. Hermione moaned quietly, her free hand cupping the back of his head to encourage his administrations.

"Hermione?" A voice called out behind Blaise incredulously.

Blaise pulled away instantly, and Hermione gasped as he abruptly pulled away. Hermione tried to focus on the person in front of them, and recognized Destiny. Her buzz died instantly as mortification at being caught by her date's sister went through her, turning her body cold.

"Hey, Destiny." Blaise smiled easily.

Destiny frowned at him, "Blaise, Hermione came with Theodore."

Blaise shrugged, "We weren't doing anything."

Hermione blushed at his blatant lie. Destiny rolled her eyes, "Get lost, Blaise."

Blaise winked at Destiny, "Miss you too."

Hermione watched a tiny smile pull at the corners of Destiny's lips. "Go on."

Blaise kissed Destiny's cheek, and then walked into the mass. Destiny shook her head at Hermione, "Hermione, I understand you're drunk and that Blaise is pretty hot…but you came with my brother."

"I know! I'm sorry!" Hermione slightly slurred.

Destiny chuckled, "It's okay. He's just dealing with his ex right now, and I thought if you intervened it'd be nice. You know, her seeing that he's moved on and doesn't need her?"

Hermione nodded quickly, "Sure, yeah."

"Her name is Courtney. Ugh! Hate her. She was one of his first 'students' and he really fell for her. They started dating, and he was head over heels. But she cheated all the time, and lied constantly. Used my brother to learn some cool tricks." Destiny sneered.

Hermione nodded, encouraging Destiny as they walked around the edges of the party to get back to Theo. "I mean, at first we all adored her. She's witty, and clever. Absolutely wonderful, and engaging. But, she changed when she started dating our Theodore. She hurt him every chance she got. Ya know?" Destiny ranted.

Hermione kept nodding, her sluggish mind starting to sharpen as she focused on Destiny's words. They could see Theodore and, what Hermione assumed to be Courtney, ahead of them. Theodore was leaning back against a wall, arms crossed. He had one leg crossed over the other, his head cast in a downward angle, eyes continuously flickering away from Courtney. Everything in his body language told Hermione that he had put up a wall, physical and emotional, when it came to Courtney. Hermione turned to Destiny.

"Make-up?"

Destiny looked her over, reaching out to wipe below her lips where some of her gloss had smeared. "You're good." She affirmed.

Hermione nodded, and then turned to strut towards Theodore best she could while wearing this killer heels. She slightly pushed Courtney as she walked past her, heading straight to Theodore's arms. He opened them as she approached, holding her tightly when she stepped into his embrace. His grip tightened, as if he was holding onto her for dear life. Hermione's heart softened towards him.

"You ok, Theo?" She murmured.

"Yeah. Just catching up with Courtney." Theo nodded, eyes tight.

Hermione pretended to just notice Courtney, "Oh! Didn't see you there, sorry. What was it?" Hermione peered up at Theodore, "I'm horrible with names."

Theodore's lips twitched, fighting a smile. Courtney cleared her throat, "Courtney." She offered.

Hermione nodded, "That's right! So, you know Theo?"

"We dated some time ago." Courtney shrugged, smiling.

"Really? He's never mentioned you…" Hermione frowned, feigning confusion.

Courtney licked her lips nervously, "No? Well, that's rude of you Theodore." Courtney spoke his name in an Italian accent, pronouncing his name as Theo-do-de.

Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly at the possessive tone in Courtney's voice as she spoke Theo's name. "You have an Italian accent when you said his name. Are you Italian?" Hermione smiled.

"Oh, gracious no. It's just the nickname I gave Theodore when we saw an opera in Italian for our second anniversary." Courtney chuckled.

Hermione laughed, "How cute."

"Yes. Well, how long have you two been dating?" Courtney asked.

Theodore sighed, "We're not da-"

"Telling. We're not telling." Hermione smiled. "It's horribly messy. You see, when we started dating, Theodore wasn't on the market really. He was sort of taken, so we don't like to admit that little fact."

Courtney looked a bit taken aback, "Taken? By who? Before you, I mean."

Hermione licked her lips, looking up at Theo. "Who was it, dear?"

Theodore stared pointedly at Courtney, but just smiled "I forget her name."

Courtney winced at his stare, but forced a tight smile. "Hermione, I seem to recall that you're Gryffindor."

"Head Girl now, but Gryffindor before-yes." Hermione nodded.

"So why aren't you with Potter and Weasley?" Courtney cocked her head.

Hermione felt a pang of hurt as she heard their names, but managed a nonchalant shrug. "Because I'm with Theo right now. Wouldn't miss this for the world."

Courtney chuckled, "Well, I'll let you enjoy the rest of the party."

Hermione nodded, "Thanks."

Hermione sagged against Theo once Courtney was out of sight, "Whew."

"Sorry about that." Theodore apologized.

Hermione shrugged, "It's fine. Really, it is."

Theodore placed a kiss on top of her head. Hermione twisted in his arms, looking up at him. Theodore leaned down, kissing her lips roughly with his own. When he pulled away, Hermione noticed several girls around them staring on jealously.

"We're not dating." Hermione said suddenly.

"I know." Theodore smiled sadly.

Hermione shook her head, "People think we are."

Theodore cocked an eyebrow, "Do they?"

Hermione nodded, licking her dry lips. "They must. I'm always seen with you."

Theodore's eyes grew clouded, "What's your point?"

"I don't want people to think we're together when we're not. I just-I don't know. I know it's awful of me to start this after you just had that ordeal with Courtney, but I felt like I had to make it clear that we're not." Hermione bit her lip nervously.

Theodore sighed, slightly put off. "Calm down…I know we're not together. I'm just teaching you some things."

Hermione shook her head, pulling away from him. "I know, but, I'd feel better right now if I wasn't wearing something making me your property."

"The collar? You're seriously still upset by it?" Theodore asked, exasperated. He ran a hand through his hair, agitated.

"You don't get it! I just had a rather hot and heavy kiss with Blaise in a corner! But I'm wearing your collar!" Hermione blurted out.

Theodore flinched, and drew his hands into tight fists. "I see." He reached around Hermione's neck and quickly unlocked the collar before Hermione could object. He tucked it into one of his robe's front pockets. "There. Now you're free to hook up with whomever you want tonight." His voice dripped with poison, and bitterness.

Hermione frowned, "I don't mean to hurt you…I'm just very confused by all of this."

Theodore pushed off the wall, standing straight before Hermione. "Ditto." He walked away, melting into the crowd.

Hermione tried to call him back, but he didn't return. She stood alone in a sea of people. She sighed, looking around and spotting the bar a few feet away. She walked towards it, and poured herself a glass of the first bottle she saw. She quickly gulped it all down, wincing at the fire tracing her throat. She coughed a few times, winced, then drank some more. Her buzz returned, leaving Hermione feeling light and happy. In a corner of her mind, rationality spoke-but Hermione pushed all rational thoughts aside and focused on the buzz.

She walked around the edges of the party, searching. She wasn't sure who she was looking for until she found him. A brilliant flash of platinum blonde hair, and piercing grey eyes. She walked towards him, and saw he was alone. He was sipping on a drink, propped against the wall. His trademark smirk rested on his lips as he watched the dancing bodies. Hermione's heart fluttered as she approached him.

She knew she said she wouldn't leave with him, but that was before.

She knew she should be looking for Theo, to apologize. But she wasn't.

She knew that Draco might laugh and scorn her for searching him out, like a drug addict would hunt down his dealer, but she didn't care.

She knew her and Draco were no good for each other, her mind screamed so. But her heart didn't.

She knew that Draco was most likely just using her, but she liked being used if it was by him.

She knew he would join Voldemort, if he hadn't already done so, but she couldn't accept that.

She knew that he had ridiculed and mocked her for many years, but she forgave him.

She knew she shouldn't fall in love with him, but she was.

Hermione finally reached him, and he raised an eyebrow at her in greeting. He noticed the collar was gone from her neck, and narrowed his eyes. "Hello Hermione." He murmured.

Hermione licked her lips, "Hi Draco."

Silence stretched between them as Hermione looked at him nervously. The bravado and confidence that her buzz had given her was gone. When she looked into his eyes, it was as if he stripped her of any walls or barriers she had up. It left her feeling vulnerable, and wide open.

"Something you need?" Draco finally asked.

Hermione's hand ran through her wild hair, "I don't know." She whimpered.

Draco saw her scared, lonely expression and felt a tightening in his chest. "What's wrong?" He asked, stepping closer to her.

Hermione ducked her head as his eyes searched her face. "I keep hurting people. I don't mean to…but I do." Hermione bit her lip.

Draco quietly chuckled. "Seems you're quite opposite to me."

Hermione's lip trembled, "How?"

Draco knew he should shut her down, mock her, walk away, something. He didn't want her to get too close to him, he couldn't afford it. Not with the Dark Lord and his father whispering in his ear every chance they got. But Hermione had somehow managed to wiggle into the small crevice he had in his heart, and he desperately wanted someone to realize that he wasn't what he seemed to be. So the words tumbled out of his mouth, "I hurt people, but it tends to be very much on purpose." Draco smiled sadly.

A pang of hurt ran shot straight through Hermione's heart at hearing that small admittance from Draco. His father had branded pain and anger into Draco's heart to try and make Draco a vicious monster. A house, not a home, was where Draco was brought up in. A house with no love. Hermione's eyes filled with tears, threatening to spill over. "You can't help it."

Draco's hand caressed her cheek, and Hermione leaned into it. Draco sighed, placing his cup down. He opened his arms, drawing Hermione into them.

"What am I doing to do with you?" Draco murmured as he felt Hermione's tears spill over into his naked chest.

Hermione hiccupped slightly as her tears overtook her, feeling incredibly foolish for crying in front of Draco. His strong arms held her together, even though she felt as if she was falling apart. She was sure it was because she was tired, hormonal, drunk, lonely and feeling very guilty that she so easily turned to Draco. But part of her knew that wasn't true, she had craved him for so long. She wanted to uncover Draco Malfoy; be the one to teach him what love was and what it meant; show him there was more to life than a path of blood and pain. She trembled slightly as her sobs continued. She cried, not only for her guilt and pain-but for his. She cried for him, because she knew he didn't have anyone to do that for him.

Draco held her tighter against him, feeding her his warmth. He had never held anyone before Hermione. Not like this. It left him feeling insecure, and slightly vulnerable to offer himself to someone like this, even if it was only to comfort. He rested his chin on the top of her head. Feelings overtook him, swamping him. Draco was scared. He didn't want to admit it, but he was.

Scared because when he held her like this, he felt whole.

Scared because when she kissed him, he felt cherished.

Scared because when she fought or lectured him, he felt secure.

Scared because when she saw past his lies, he wanted to tell her every truth.

Scared because Hermione Granger had moved into his heart, and he didn't want her to leave.

Draco could feel eyes on them, but didn't care. Let them look. He wanted to scream at them that he was human too, that he wasn't a monster. He wanted to throw something, to punch and kick, to inflict pain on them for daring to judge him when he was holding her. But to do so meant letting her go, and Draco wasn't ready for that yet. Her arms moved from being in-between their bodies to wrapping around him, so now he wasn't sure who was holding who. Draco wasn't sure how he had gotten himself into this situation, here of all places. One second he was drinking, having fun with the other Slytherins; the next second he was having an emotional breakthrough in the arms of Hermione Granger.

Her sobs had finished, the tears drying on her cheeks. Hermione kept her eyes tightly closed, her face buried into Draco's chest. She didn't want to be here anymore, and she was sure that Draco didn't either. She tightened her arms around him, and Draco's arms pulled her tighter against him. She could hear his heartbeat rapidly beating against his chest.

"Draco?" She whispered, looking up at him through her wet lashes.

Draco's eyes locked onto hers, "Hmm?" He couldn't bring himself to say more, in fear that he would tell her everything and then he was sure that she would leave him.

"Can we go home?" She asked, not sure how else to put it. But once she spoke the words, they felt right to her. Home.

Draco nodded, and pulled her along to the tunnel entrance. The portrait swung open, and he stepped through the magical barrier into the dark tunnel. As soon as they did, it grew deathly quiet. Hermione held onto Draco tighter, she was afraid of the eerie silence in the pitch black surroundings. Draco wasn't; he was accustomed to the darkness. He led her through the maze, both traveling in silence. His grip around her did not loosen for a second, Hermione was grateful for that.

Within a few minutes they reached their common room. They stepped into it, the fire was out. The room was cast in a deep blue glow with the darkness of night. Draco didn't bother to light the fire as he usually did, but instead led Hermione up to her room. She crawled into bed, watching Draco as he stood at the foot of her bed. He debated whether staying with her. It wasn't smart to stay, he was growing too attached already.

"Stay." Hermione asked, eyes big and round.

Draco sighed, his hand running through his platinum hair. His mind echoed in his father's voice as it commanded him to leave the filthy mud blood and to go to his own bed. But Draco ignored that voice, for once. He slipped in the covers beside Hermione, and she snuggled into him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Draco didn't say anything back, just closed his eyes with a deep sigh. After a few moments, Hermione spoke up. "Could you sing me to sleep?"

Draco bristled at the thought. He decided to ignore her, hoping that she'd drop it. But she repeated her question, "Could you sing to sleep? Please?" Draco groaned.

"No." He bit out.

Hermione kissed his chest, "Please. It would help me."

Hermione gave up after another few minutes of silence.

"_You've got that smile,_

_That only heaven can make._

_I pray to God every day,_

_That you keep that smile._

_You are my dream,_

_There's not a thing I won't do,_

_I'd give my life up for you,_

_Cause you are my dream."_

Draco's husky voice whispered in the dark. Hermione smiled, he wasn't a good singer, but he was trying. Draco figured that since he had gone so far tonight already, that a small song wouldn't hurt. Just for tonight, he promised himself. Hermione nudged into him, silently asking him to continue.

"_And baby, everything that I have is yours,_

_You will never go cold or hungry,_

_I'll be there when you're insecure._

_Let you know that you're always lovely._

_Girl, cause you are the only thing that I've got right now. _

"_One day, when the sky is falling,_

_I'll be standing right next to you._

_Right next to you._

_Nothing will ever come between us,_

_Cause I'll be standing right next to you…_

…_Right next to you…"_

_[(Next to you - Chris Brown ft. Justin Bieber)]_

Hermione's even breathing told Draco that she had fallen asleep. He wasn't sure why that song had flowed from his lips for her, but it seemed to fit what Hermione had needed to hear. Maybe what he had needed to say. Draco was getting weak for her, and he could not afford weakness. His father would not tolerate that from him.

Draco sighed, asking for the second time that night, "What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

><p>Hopefully you all take this well. Draco's coming about. :) If you all don't like it...then I'll cry and do this chapter over. :) Okay? Anywaysssssssss. Poor Theo, right? But..Draco..sighhh. I can't resist him! Leave a review answering one or more of these questions:<p>

1. Did you like this chapter?  
>2. Poor Theo, or did he deserve it?<br>3. Do you think it was wrong of Hermione to snog Blaise while going to the party with Theodore? Or do you think she had the right since she isn't dating Theodore anyway?  
>4. Her outfit? Did you like how I did that?<br>5. Did you like that I wrote bout Draco's feelings/emotions? Did you like the song?

Okay! Anyways, I'm off to eat lunch! Leave loveeeee! Buh bye now! 3 :D


	22. 21: Weak

OK! So first of all: I want to thank my Beta, Anna. Aka: **_annalovesharry121_**. Without her, this chapter would have taken SO much longer, and would have some pieces missing. So, Anna, thank you so much! Honestly, I totally appreciate you helping me out!

* * *

><p>Anywaysssss. Haha. I just got my new laptop today, and am currently copying all my crap from this old, broken, cracked laptop to the new one. I'm posting this chapter on my old laptop. So this is the last chapter that will be posted from the crappy laptop! Whoop!<p>

* * *

><p>I joined Twitter just to follow Tom Felton. Can you say obsessed? I know, it's horrible. Pffft. Oh well. I tweeted him "BOOYAH" cause well he loves that American phrase. :) And I bought one of his hoodies, t-shirts, coffee mug, his CD, umm anything else? I dunno. Don't think so. But yeah! Excitement, right here! Who saw him on Lopez Tonight last night? Those jersey shore phrases, laughed my ass off. Not gonna lie. He's so cute. I'm ranting. Great. Ignore this tirade please lol.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewers! Readers! Love you all, simple adoration. You know that. I wanted to reply to some reviews, BUT, I have no time since this old thing keeps crashing cause it's trying to copy all the stuff on the new laptop so I want to post before it all freezes up again. I'll do review reply for the next chapter so keep reviewing!<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione's alarm went off a mere three hours after she had fallen asleep. Groaning, she reached out to smack the annoying alarm. Her hand connected, silencing the high pitch beeping. She opened her eyes slowly, her head pounding. Hermione's arms reached for Draco, finding nothing but cold sheets. Hermione's eyes widened, expecting to look into Draco's amused grey eyes that she had grown fond of. But the only thing on his side of her bed was tangled sheets and a flattened pillow.<p>

"Draco?" She called out hesitantly, sitting up in bed.

Hermione looked around her room, confirming that he wasn't there. She sighed, disappointed and hurt. "What were you expecting, Hermione? For him to stay, maybe cook you up a nice breakfast in bed?" She sniffed. She tossed the sheets off her body, and slid off the bed. Her tummy rolled nauseously, and Hermione's arm clutched across it tightly. She walked to her dresser, seeing her bloodshot, tired eyes. Her hair was matted down, and her skin had an unhealthy flush. "I look like the living dead." Hermione muttered, abandoning the mirror. She opened her door slowly, looking around before running to the bathroom. She didn't want Draco to see her like this, if he was even here. She stripped off the lingerie, tossing it to one side as she stepped in the shower. The water was cold; most likely Draco had taken a long shower earlier. Hermione took a quick shower, the cold water waking her up. Walking back to her room in a towel, she began to think about last night's events.

It was everything, and nothing she had expected. Poor Theodore, she hadn't meant to hurt him like that. It was a necessary hurt though, because she had seen through his bravado and nonchalant attitude. He wanted her, and not just in a sexual fancy. But Hermione wanted Draco. At least that much was clear to her; this entire ordeal had been to get Draco to want her-mudblood and everything. Theodore was a very dear friend, who she probably would have ended up with if Draco Malfoy had not existed in her life. She and Draco had such different lives, that without Hogwarts, they would have remained like two lines that never crossed. However, Draco Malfoy had become a large piece of her life. From the very beginning of their years at Hogwarts he had been integrated into her daily life. Granted, she used to hate that fact, but as they grew that had changed drastically. She only wondered if Draco would give it a chance, give her a chance. He seemed to be very afraid…of someone or something. Hermione guessed that his nightmares included that thing or person. If she could just help him, save him from all that-just like she had helped save Harry and Ron-then she was sure that Draco's pompous git attitude would melt away.

Hermione's thoughts drifted to the song he had sung her last night, and a smile curved her lips. She softly sang it to herself as she put on her school uniform. She applied foundation to try and cover up her obvious hangover. Hermione then quickly blow-dried her hair and went to her desk. She only had two homework assignments assigned yesterday, and if she skipped breakfast she could probably finish them now. Anyways, her stomach wasn't ready for food just yet.

Hermione ran to class, her homework finished and safely tucked in her bag. It had taken her a little longer than planned, and if she was going to get to class on time, she was going to have to keep running. She went through the door, feet sliding on the floor. She caught her balance, and looked around the room. Theodore was sitting with Blaise. Blaise shrugged helplessly at her, apologizing. Hermione sighed, pulling her cloak tighter against her as she drifted through the rows. Harry and Ron sat together near the back, heads down. Hermione made a mental note to speak with them after class; she desperately wanted to fix their friendship. The only available seat was next to Draco, and so she took it. Draco didn't even look up from scribbling down on his parchment.

"Good morning." Hermione offered a smile.

Draco muttered, "Morning," never taking his eyes off his parchment.

Hermione frowned at him, and then sighed while slightly rolling her eyes. She took out her homework and prepared for the class. Professor McGonagall entered, and so the class began. Hermione noticed that all of the Slytherins in the class had turned in their homework, even though they did appear nauseous and extremely tired. Hermione assumed that this meant they had all been at Destiny's party. At one point, Theodore had looked over at Hermione. She had offered him a sad smile, and he had smiled back. Hermione was hopeful that this meant that he had forgiven her for the incidents at the party. She'd have to hook him up with someone, she decided. Theodore deserved to be happy, he was such a sweetheart.

"Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy, please stay after class." She called out as the class finished, and students were lining out to leave.

Hermione looked at Draco questioningly, but he ignored her gaze. He tucked the parchment he had been working on the entire class into his cloak. Hermione watched him, curious about what he had been writing. They walked to the front of the class, and once all the other students had left, the professor began to speak.

"As Head Boy and Girl there are certain duties you must perform." Professor McGonagall began.

Hermione's heart clenched, sure that they were about to receive a lecture on not doing as well as they should be.

"And one of these duties is helping to arrange dances. Now, several of the professors and I were thinking it would do you all good for some merriment." The professor went on, a smile on her weathered lips.

"A dance?" Draco held in a snicker, thinking of all the Slytherin parties there had been and will be.

Professor McGonagall nodded, "Perhaps a ball? Like the Yule of several years before?"

Hermione smiled, excited. "That would be splendid! We could think of a theme for it, make it fun."

Draco watched as Hermione's face lit up, and felt a smile pulling at his lips.

"Fred and George could help with the decorations; they're so good with magical frivolities. They could probably arrange for some of their new treats to be served at there." Hermione gushed happily.

The professor nodded, her head bobbing up and down. "Yes, yes of course. You two think of a theme, decorations, and invitations. Once you have it all figured out, come tell me and if it's all appropriate then we'll send out the invitations."

Hermione ran a hand through her hair excitedly. "Yes, thank you!"

Draco followed Hermione out of the class, watching her practically skip with happiness. He scowled; he did not know how planning a stupid dance could seem so fun. It was a lot of work, with no reward. Head Boy, slave for professors. That's what being Head Boy was. Draco sighed, kicking at the floor.

"C'mon!" Hermione yelled back at him, "We'll be late for our next class!"

Draco frowned at her, "Like I care. You know, if you just slowed down we could be late. We could even go for a walk, some tea. Then, go to class. We could just say we were doing some Head Boy/Girl duties for Professor McGonagall, tardiness excused."

Hermione shook her head, "Come along, Draco."

Draco stiffened, "I do as I please. You'd do well to remember that."

Hermione flinched, turning to continue walking. "If I show up on time, and you don't, well, wouldn't that mean that your excuse would be invalid?"

"You're such a goody goody, aren't you Granger? Even after everything." Draco sneered, walking faster to trail infront of her.

Hermione gasped, "Excuse me?"

"Didn't hear me the first time? Are you deaf?" Draco scoffed.

Hermione's heart clenched, "What's wrong with you today?"

Draco's stomach rolled at those words. _Cut her loose. _A voice whispered into his mind. Draco shook his head, his steps paused. Hermione stood behind him, both frozen. She watched his back tense, hands clench into fists.

Without turning, Draco muttered, "I don't possibly know what you're talking about."

"You're being a prat. Last night, you were different. You even sang- " Hermione was cut off by Draco's hiss.

"Shut up. I didn't." Draco hissed. "It never happened, any of it."

Hermione felt her eyes burning with tears. "You're a coward." She whispered.

Draco didn't reply, continuing down the hall. Hermione walked into class, just in time. Professor Slughorn turned to the door, expecting one more student.

Hermione walked up to him quickly, "Professor McGonagall is speaking to Draco, something about Head Boy duties." Hermione smiled tightly.

The professor nodded thoughtfully, and dismissed Hermione. The rest of the class went well, Hermione sat next to a Ravenclaw girl who was quite bright. The class was dismissed with several assignments due the following morning. Hermione hurriedly collected her books in order to catch up to Harry and Ron who were already out the door.

"Harry!" She called out, briskly walking towards him.

Harry turned around, as did Ron. Ron scowled, and continued to walk away. Harry muttered something to him, but stayed in place as he waited for Hermione.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said, panting as she stood infront of Harry. "I'm sorry that I said all those horrible things to you and Ron. I'm sorry that I made you feel like you didn't matter. I'm so sorry, Harry. I miss you and Ron; you two are quite dear to me and it's not the same without you."

Harry enveloped Hermione in a tight hug, surprising Hermione. Her books dropped to clatter on the ground as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry too." Harry murmured. "It wasn't right to make you pick and choose. I'm your friend, and I should have been more supportive for you."

Hermione pulled away, smiling brightly. Harry picked up her books for her, handing them to her. "Harry, can we just go back to how things were before this whole mess?" Hermione asked.

Harry offered her a crooked smile, "Which mess? The Slytherin boys or our fight?"

Hermione sighed, "Our fight. I still want to be friends with the Slytherin boys, they need my friendship Harry. I help keep them in line, anyhow."

Harry nodded a tense smile on his lips. "If that's what you want to do, then go for it. But if one of them ever hurts you, I'll hex him."

Hermione laughed, "Deal." Hermione's laugh died as she remembered Ron. "What about Ron, Harry?"

Harry shrugged, "He'll come around. You know him, stubborn git. I'll talk to him."

"Thank you, Harry. For everything. I don't know what I'd do without you or Ron, honestly." Hermione sighed, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry smiled, "We'd be lost without you, 'Mione."

Hermione leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. "We have to go for a butterbeer once Ron comes around, like old times."

Harry nodded, "Sounds like a plan. Want to walk with me to class?"

"Yes, of course!" Hermione agreed happily.

The duo walked to class, and Hermione felt nearly complete. All she needed was Ron on her other side to make this moment perfect. That, and Draco's arm around her. Hermione shook her head, refusing to think of him just then. It would only damper her current happiness.

Draco didn't show up for any of his classes, so Hermione had told several professors that he wasn't feeling well after speaking to Professor McGonagall. The teachers had easily accepted Hermione's excuses for him thanks to her impeccable grades.

The rest of the school day passed quickly, and Hermione couldn't wait to go back to her common room to figure out the school's dance. She was thinking of making it a Girls ask Guys sort of thing, a Sadie Hawkins way. But wasn't quite sure. She arrived to the portrait, which swung open after Hermione told it the password. She peeled off her cloak, sweater, tie, socks and shoes quickly. Falling onto the sofa, she unbuttoned some of her blouse's buttons and tied her hair up in a messy bun to prepare for scribbling of ideas.

A half hour later, the portrait swung open. In walked Draco, head cockily poised with a smirk on his lips. Pansy was practically attached at his hip, his arm slung around her neck. Pansy's high pitch giggling filled the room, echoing off the walls. Hermione frowned angrily as the portrait swung close. Draco help up Pansy as she stumbled into the room; clearly she had some firewhiskey before coming here. Hermione rolled her eyes, turning back to her sprawled parchments, deciding to ignore the pair.

Draco nearly growled at Hermione's dismissal of him, even though he had brought Pansy here. He thought for sure Hermione would grow jealous of this. He tightened his hold around Pansy, nearly dragging her to the spare couch. Pansy went willingly, slightly glaring at Hermione's form. They toppled on the couch together, limbs tangling. Pansy laughed as they fell, landing on top of Draco. She tucked her face into his neck, kissing and nibbling. Draco's eyes bore into Hermione, daring her to watch. Pansy's administrations were pleasurable, but it wasn't enough. Draco wasn't sure why, since Pansy had always been good enough before. Pushing that thought aside, he let his hands roam freely over her clothing, groping crudely. Pansy turned her head abruptly, latching onto Draco's lips with her own.

Hermione's eyes flickered to the pair, and felt a tightening in her chest as she watched Draco kiss Pansy. A moan could be heard from Pansy, and Hermione flinched. She looked away, eyes burning. She wanted to scream, and cry. She wanted to throw all these stupid papers in the fire, along with Pansy. She bit her lip, fighting back the tears, refusing to let that pompous prat get to her.

Draco's eyes opened to look at Hermione, while his lips continued to move on Pansy's. He thought he would feel triumphant at hurting her, but all he felt was disgust at himself. Draco tore his lips from Pansy's, and she continued a wet trail down his neck. He groaned, feeling conflicting feelings within him. He wanted to continue, to tear Hermione's heart into pieces so that she would abandon all hope with him. But he wanted to stop and go to her, apologize and beg for forgiveness. Draco turned his head away from Pansy, into the sofa. Pansy continued undeterred, tonguing his exposed ear.

Hermione eyes once again went to the couple on the couch at hearing Draco's groan. Something inside of her snapped, and she stood up abruptly. The couple continued. She grabbed one of her books and threw it onto Pansy roughly. Pansy squealed, and huddled into Draco to escape any further hurdles thrown at her. Draco's eyes snapped open, looking into Hermione's flaming ones.

"Get out, Pansy." Hermione said between clenched teeth.

Pansy scowled, "The only way I'm leaving is if Draco asks me to. You don't command me, bitch."

Hermione's angry eyes flickered to Draco, then to Pansy. Before she could tell Pansy off, Draco's voice rang out in the room.

"Get out, Pansy." He said, nudging her off of him.

Draco's eyes never left Hermione's. He felt entranced by her glare, scared but also a bit turned on by it. Pansy huffed loudly, leaning in to his ear.

"But Draco, we were going to have so much fun…" She tried.

Draco shook his head, "Leave."

Pansy growled. "Fine," She stood up, pushing past Hermione to leave. "Just wait until he finds a new plaything after you." She whispered into Hermione's ear before leaving.

Hermione felt an ache at those words, but pushed them into the recesses of her mind to examine later. The portrait swung shut, leaving the two in silence. Draco sat up slowly on the couch, and then stood. Hermione quickly stepped forward and slapped Draco, the smack loud in the silent room. Draco's head whipped to the side with impact, eyes wide in surprise. His head turned back to her, mouth open.

"Did you just slap me?" He asked, anger creeping into his tone.

Hermione slapped him again, same cheek. Draco growled, "How dare you slap me!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What are you going to do? Go tell your father?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Then tell me." Hermione growled.

Draco shook his head, "You're on your own, mudblood."

Hermione flinched at that name. "You disgust me." She spat. "It's all about blood with you! Blood and power, and-and titles! I don't know why I even considered for even a _moment_ that you could be anything less than a pompous, conniving, insolent prat!"

Draco sneered at her words. "The only reason it doesn't matter to you is because you don't have any pure blood, power or titles. You're jealous!"

"Jealous?" Hermione echoed, laughing bitterly. "Why would I be jealous of you? You have no friends, your family is barbaric, and everyone hates you in this school unless they're hoping to use you! You're completely alone! And whoever tries to help you, you immediately push away!"

Draco pushed Hermione, causing her to stumble backwards. She caught her balance, staring into his eyes. She felt a flash of fear at the look in his eyes. They burned with anger, and hate-all directed at her.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" He yelled. "I've got everything I want; anything I ask for is brought to me! I'm not alone!"

Hermione shook her head, "If you believe that then you should take a long, hard look in the mirror, Draco."

Draco felt the anger inside him boiling up, ready to explode. He had prided himself in his self-control and masks of indifference all these years, but it wasn't going to work this time. She was pushing too hard. Draco's fists clenched and unclenched repeatedly.

"Shut up." He growled at her.

"You're so alone, Draco! So very alone, and distressed. I don't even know the entire reason why! I know your father is cruel to you, and expects all these horrible things from you…And your mother obviously does nothing to stop him from hurting you." Hermione exclaimed.

"Be quiet." Draco's fiercely whispered. _Silence her, Draco. _The voice he had come to know so well whispered in his mind, a dark shadow looming in the corner of his sanity.

"You just want him to accept you, and be proud of you, don't you? You want his respect, and love. You're so desperate to be loved." Hermione continued.

Draco yelled, "I said be quiet! I don't want to listen to you!" _Silence her! _The voice did not ask, it demanded.

Hermione licked her lips, feeling like she was getting close to something important. "How desperate are you, Draco?" She asked him in a quiet whisper. "So desperate to look down on anyone who isn't a pureblood? Desperate enough to harm people who don't meet the right standards?"

Draco stepped towards her, teeth clenched. "If you don't shut up, I'll hurt you." He warned. _Yessss. Kill her, coat your hands in her filthy blood. Quickly!_

"Are you desperate enough to kill innocent people for him? Kill them because they're Muggles, or mudbloods, or kind and good?"

Draco's breathing grew quicker; she was going to guess his nightmares. She would know; she would know _everything_. And then she would run to Potter, and tell him. Then it would all be ruined. No one must know; they couldn't. _Draco…you must stop her. She's going to have you killed. You're going to fail me. I do not tolerate failures. _Draco shuddered, hearing the voice in his mind. He'd be cast out, and fail his mission. He wouldn't let her tell. He would not fail, not again.

"Just be quiet!" Draco screamed at her. He didn't want to hurt her, he didn't want to…But the voice was persistent, _Kill her!_

Hermione flinched at hearing his voice so raw, so desperate and angry. "Desperate enough to join his Master, Voldemort?" Hermione asked quietly.

Draco grabbed a vase sitting on the fireplace mantle, and threw it at the wall behind her. The sound of broken glass cut through the room. Hermione flinched, walking backwards, away from him. She had never seen Draco like this, and she did not like this new side of him. Draco stalked forward. For every step she took back, he took one forward.

Her voice trembled, "_Are_ you that desperate?"

"Shut up!" He exclaimed, running his hands through his hair causing it to stick up in different areas. "Stop talking, stop guessing. Stop," He commanded. _Draco! You must protect us, she knows too much._

Hermione felt her back hit a wall; she was trapped between it and Draco. Draco got very close, his hands on either side of her head. His breath mingled with hers; she could feel his body warmth radiating onto her skin, he was so close. There seemed to be an inner battle going on in his mind, he appeared to be struggling to control himself. Hermione's heart reached out for him, wanting to hold him and tell him everything was going to be alright.

Draco fought to keep his eyes on hers, because with their eyes locked-he wouldn't drift into the nightmares. He could keep himself here, with her. Draco knew that once he closed his eyes, the voice would flood his mind with deadly whispers and blood stained walls until he obeyed its command. Draco panted with the effort, straining to keep himself from harming her.

Hermione's eyes leaked tears, leaving trails down her cheeks. But she didn't blink them away, feeling the need to keep eye contact with Draco.

"I hate-" Draco paused, licking his lips. "I hate how you make me feel." He whispered harshly.

Hermione felt elation, and depression at hearing him say that. Elation that he felt something towards her; depression because he hated it. She licked her lips. Needing to know exactly how he felt instead of just him hinting at it.

"How do I make you feel?" Hermione asked quietly, staring intently into his eyes.

Draco's eyes burned from being open for so long. His heart clenched at hearing her question. He could not fight her for much longer, he was too- _Weak _the voice supplied. Draco quietly growled at the voice, he was not weak. _You're weak! Too weak to kill her, too weak to destroy her. Too weak to protect yourself from her. _The voice chanted in his mind.

A tear slid from one of Draco's eyes, and Hermione caught her breath at the sight of it as it rolled down his cheek. "Weak." Draco answered her.

Hermione searched his eyes, hurt by his answer. But Draco wasn't done, "Weak because you smile, and it makes me smile. Weak, because you make me act like a fool by singing just so you can sleep. Weak, because even though I want to hurt you by going with other girls, the only person I hurt by it, is myself because I feel so guilty and disgusted. Weak, because looking into your eyes makes the nightmares fade away. Weak, because I can't resist you for too long or I start to die inside. Weak, because I plead and beg for you. Weak, because no matter what I do, you're the only one I would give everything and anything-including my life-in order to make sure you never lost your faith." Draco murmured, another tear escaping his eyes.

Hermione's tears freely fell, her breath ragged as she fought her sobs.

"Weak, because when I wake up, I search for your warmth and comfort next to me. Weak, because _you_ are my strength and purity. Weak, because without you, I am nothing." Draco finished huskily.

Hermione tried to find words to answer him with, something to convey how touched she was by his declaration. But there were no words for it, and so she leaned in and kissed him softly. Her tears stopped flowing as her happiness grew. Her arms reached for him, wrapping around his waist. Draco's eyes fluttered closed as her lips gently kissed his. Feeling her wrap her arms around him tightly, Draco sighed in relief. Hermione's lips left his, and she leaned her forehead against his. Her eyes closed tightly, painting this moment into her memory.

He knew he shouldn't have told her it all. It would only make it harder for them later. He wasn't sure how they could tear themselves apart after this. Draco knew this could not work between them, it was impossible. But for now, he would cherish it. He would have to keep it a secret from the Dark Lord, and his father. Perhaps a secret from everyone, to avoid complications. Draco decided to figure it all out later, right now he just wanted to be as close to her as possible.

Draco leaned in to capture her lips again, the kiss was rough and desperate-voicing all his worries. Hermione accepted it, just like she accepted all his kisses. Her tongue flicked out against his lips, and Draco parted his lips for her. They stayed like that for some time, exploring each other's mouths while reveling in each other's presence. Eventually, Draco pulled back. He cupped Hermione's face in both hands, and planted a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. His hands fell from her face, and he turned to walk to her room. At the door, he turned to look over his shoulder.

"Join me?" He asked his voice husky.

Hermione nodded, and walked to her room with him. They both stripped down to their underwear, and crawled into Hermione's bed. Hermione was confused when he simply pulled her to him, cradling her against him.

"Don't you want to…?" Hermione asked, voice trailing off suggestively.

Draco closed his eyes tightly, "Can I just hold you tonight?" He asked, feeling foolish.

Hermione nodded into his side, "Yes, of course." Hermione felt at ease, and was very glad about his answer. It seemed that Draco was realizing that in order for two people to be close, doesn't mean they had to share their bodies. Sharing heat was much more intimate, in Hermione's opinion. Falling asleep with someone more so, because you had to trust them in order to lie vulnerable at their side.

Draco sagged into the mattress in relief, and Hermione curled into him more. Her leg draped over his thighs, hair spilling across the pillow as her face rested on his chest. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders, anchoring her to him. Hermione yawned, tired by the emotional day. Just as she was dozing off, she heard Draco's soft whisper in the dark room.

"And I wish I knew,

Everything that there is to know about you.

And I want you to see,

Just exactly what you mean to me…"

Hermione sighed happily, listening intently to the lyrics. She wanted to hear them all before drifting to sleep, but she was being pulled into slumber.

"And you-you think you know me...yeah.

I guarantee there's a lot more to see.

And you-you don't believe it's true,

That if I'm dreaming then I'm dreaming of you."

"And I-I wish that I could hold your hand,

Feet beneath the sand.

I wish that I could drive you in my car,"

"Whatever that is." Draco muttered before singing the last line…

"to kiss you on the stars."

[(One of Tom Felton's Song, yeah, he's perfect.)]

Draco's voice drifted off with the last line, and he drew in a ragged breath. Hermione smiled into his chest, murmuring "thank you," as she drifted off to sleep. Draco watched her face as she slept, the smile staying in place. She looked so peaceful and happy, just because of him. Draco shook his head, looking up at the ceiling. The peace would not last, it never did. Soon, everything would change. Draco prayed that morning would never come.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much to <strong>isabelleHP <strong>who recommended I use a Tom Felton song, simply brilliant. Ok, so tell me your honest opinion on this chapter. I know quite a few of you were hoping for Theo and Hermione to end up together, but this is Dramione. Sorry! I hope you continue to enjoy this story anyway though! Ummm yeah. In your review, rate this chapter on a scale from 1-10. 1 being the worst, 10 the best. Also, give me 3-5 words that describe your emotions on this chapter! Leave love! Buh bye now! Mwah!

* * *

><p>Oh AND his picture on DAMAN Magazine, yeah it's my phone's wallpaper. I think I need to go to Tom Felton Rehab. Maybe. Your thoughts?<p> 


	23. 22: Starcrossed Secrets

Hey guys! I'm sorry that this took so long to write and update. I'm really busy packing since I'm moving away for college in 11 days. And when I'm not packing, I'm trying to hangout with my family and friends as much as I can before I have to leave! :((Oh, and I got a twitter! Did I already tell you guys that? Hmmmn. Anyways, I basically got it to keep track of Tom Felton and other HP Actors lol :( But if you'd like to follow me, my twitter is JesicaSchauer. Just search for me, my profile pic is of a yellow daisy. :) Anyways, here's Chapter 22! :) Thank you for your patience!

* * *

><p>Review Reply!<p>

**slytherin-until-i-die: **You were my first reviewer for Ch. 21! Yay! But thank you for the kind word!

**Che Chen: **I don't really understand your review..:( "Hermione should fell like a real primers because he is vote" I understand the rest though, and I totally agree with what I did understand! :)

**tehrolfcopter: **Tears? Really? My job is done. haha. No, really, that's really sweet that I could draw you into the story to make you cry! :)) Thank you for the uplifting words and praise! :D Totally appreciate it! Oh, Love your picture haha. Tom's sexyyy.

**grey eyes lover: **If I get enough requests for an alternate ending of Theo/Hermione then I can do it. If only like two people are interested, then I don't know. So, IF ANYONE WANTS TO SEE AN ALTERNATE ENDING FOR THEO/HERMIONE THEN PLEASE PM ME STATING SO! There we go. :)

**The Beauty Within Me: **I had sent you a PM about your review which made me so very happy, not sure if you read it...but yeah. :)

**animalllover: **You make me smile like a goof with your review. Honestly. I'm smiling like a total idiot. Haha. Keep up the good work!

**JaspersEmotionalGirl: **I have all of his songs, about 15 of them. If you'd like, I could send them to you? :)

**JonesyLove:**

_Excuse me as I just go off on a review full of mushy praise. _**(I love mushy praise!) **_You are beyond normal limits of brilliant._**(Brilliant? I'm blushing.)**_ Showing how Draco was being pressured to be the stereotype everyone thinks he is, yet, proving to Hermione how much she means to him absolutely blew my mind._**(awwwwww! You really think so?)**_ You can never stop writing. Seriously. Out of 1-10 on your story, I give you an eleven thousand._**(Now I know you're lying, 11000?:)))**_ You are a brilliant writer, the way this story is going is catchy, and will never cease to amaze me that this is the only FanFiction I actually get excited about reading everytime I get the email. _**(The only FanFiction? I'm flabbergasted...)**_Stay amazing :)_  
><em>Oh and that person maybe 5 reviews below me who decided to bash this story, don't click on Rate M if you don't want sex and hop of this fantastic story. Obviously everyone loves it. <strong>(AMEN!)<strong>_  
><em>I'm done now(: Enjoy your day and please update soon! :)<em>**(I simple adore you, JonesyLove.)**

**Sarah: **He's too sexy for us mere mortals. Honestly. Nomnomnom.

Hahaha, Pansy. Ewwwwie. I know, I was like, FREAK OUT NOW READERS! Haha.

You loved? I loved. :) 3 We're even.

I'm worried too. Honestly. I'm so torn about whether this will be a happy ending or not.

Thanks for the 10! WHOOOOHOOOOOO! :D

Lots of Thanks,

Jesica

**LyssyPants: **I inspired you to watch that interview? Yeah, I should get to be Tom's secretary or something for all this promotional stuff I'm doing for him. haha. Hear that Tom? JOB OFFER! :)

**magicCrazyfreak: **I am speachless from your review. 3 Honestly, I don't deserve all this wonderful intoxicating praise!

**Knot-Amuggle: **Are you kidding? Of course I saw Rise of the Planet of the Apes! He was SOO evil! But as much as I wanted to boo him and stuff...I couldn't. Hahaha. Everyone clapped in his last scene and he laid there, I cried out "NOOOOOOOOOO!" I got strange looks lol.

**ALL MY OTHER REVIEWERS: I FRANKLY, ADORE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU AND YOUR BEAUTIFUL WORDS WHICH I DON'T DESERVE. :) HONESTLY, I HOPE YOU NEVER STOP READING! :DDDD**

* * *

><p>(What chapter is this? There's been so many..OH! That's right. Chapter 22!)<p>

Theodore lay in bed, alone. He stared at his door, utterly dismayed when it remained closed and he, therefore, alone. He grimaced bitterly as he closed his eyes, willing away Hermione's face in his mind. He had been a very great fool with her. He had assumed she would fall for him as equally as he had for her, he had been quite wrong.

Blaise had tried to talk him out of this insanity. He had explained to him that this entire game was just that, a game. A game with only one winner, and Hermione was the prize. Theo had lost, and he was sure that it was Draco who won. The little git always got what he wanted, Hermione included as of now. Theo thought back to the past week, trying to find his blunder or fault. He rolled over in bed, groaning loudly.

"I did nothing wrong!" He exclaimed into the pillow. "I listened to her, and held her. Kissed her passionately, held her lovingly, and wiped away her tears…"

Theodore punched his pillow, hot tears falling from his face. He punched it again, and again. He hit it until the pillow grew flat against the mattress, then he collapsed onto it. He felt drained by it all, nearly lifeless. He had nearly had her, she was almost his. He was sure of it, but she had grown doubtful once she began to spend time in Draco's arms. That day when she had come back after telling him of shagging Draco, he thought it was over then. But she had spoken to him quietly, convincingly. A soft whisper, a gentle touch-but it had been a joke on him for her heart belonged to another.

Theodore's door creaked open, and Pansy stepped into his room. She closed the door behind her, leaning against it.

"Are you crying over that filth?" Pansy asked him, a small sneer on her lips.

Theodore quickly flipped on his back at hearing her voice. He sat up in bed, "What do you want, Pansy?" He growled.

Pansy shrugged daintily, "I thought you might need some company seeing as your 'student' is off learning from someone else."

Theodore's bitter laughter made Pansy slightly flinch. "And what about you? Your beloved Draco has grown tired of you. He's replaced you."

Pansy's face grew flush at his comment. "He always comes back when he's done fooling around."

"Not this time, Pansy. No, this time it's quite different." Theodore smiled sadly, pitying the girl.

Pansy walked over to his bed, sitting on the edge. Theodore watched her carefully; Pansy was a viper when provoked. Pansy mulled this situation over. Her eyes studied Theodore with a calculating precision; he was nearly desperate for the mudblood. She could most likely convince him to aid her in winning Draco back, as long as she promised him Granger. Pansy nearly chuckled at the thought, like she would ever let that trash have a chance at happiness after all the suffering she had caused her and her fellow Slytherins.

"What do you intend to do about all this?" Pansy asked him, a sly smile threatening to curve her lips.

"What do you mean?" Theodore frowned.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "How do you plan on getting that mudblood back? You obviously care for her, you cry because she's left you."

"She was never mine." Theodore whispered.

Pansy felt the urge to laugh at Theodore's pathetic attitude. He was born of greatness, his father an infamous Death Eater and wizard. It was even rumored that he had seen his mother die, which is why he was one of the few to see Thestrals. He should be tougher than this. He should also be strong enough to not crumble because a muggle born slut rejected him. Granted, she had left him for Draco Malfoy which proved the girl had taste, but she was worthless. Pansy's eyes swept over Theodore's fit body. Perhaps she would have had an interest in him, if she had not seen him cry over Granger. He had the status, and power. He was his own leader, and a total bad boy. Pansy licked her lips; perhaps in another life…Pansy shook herself mentally, reminding herself to answer Theodore's statement.

"No, I suppose she wasn't. But you realized her potential before Draco had, you saw her beauty before him." Pansy leaned in closer.

Theodore nodded, "I may have helped her explore her sexuality, but it's Draco who's going to discover her heart."

"Draco is mine." Pansy snarled. "He has no real interest in her! He can't!"

Theodore clucked his tongue at her, "You can try to remain ignorant, but you can't run from the truth, dear."

Pansy frowned at that. If worse came to worse, and she lost Draco-then there was always Theodore to run to. She was open to changes, when for the better. "Things can change…" Pansy murmured.

Theodore nodded, "Yes, sometimes. Your point?"

Pansy's eyes lowered, "What if we helped each other get the other back?"

"What do you mean?" Theodore asked; his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"I help you get Hermione back from Draco, and in the process you help me get Draco back from Hermione." Pansy smiled, waggling her eyebrows.

Theodore's mind reeled at the idea. Having Hermione for himself, holding her in his arms every night, kissing her lips each morning… It was a dreadful poison to think like this, hope was a terrible thing for a desperate man. Theodore stared into Pansy's eyes; transfixed by the idea she had proposed him.

He licked his lips, "Are you sure you know what you're asking for, Pansy?"

Pansy nodded quickly, "Yes! Don't you see? They're no good for each other, they have no purpose! This is a simple, blind romance between them. It could never work."

And if it did work between them, Pansy would be sure to turn Theodore's rage on the doting couple. One way or another, Pansy would see Draco turn on the mudblood or the mudblood betray Draco. Either way, they wouldn't last.

Theodore soaked this in, drowning in the possibility of being able to properly show love to Hermione Granger. Pansy was right, what did Draco Malfoy know of love? He would only hurt Hermione and cause her more tears and heartache.

"Alright. You've got yourself a deal, Pansy." Theodore smirked, holding out his hand.

Pansy took it, giving it a firm shake. "Good."

Lying with Hermione at his side was most peaceful for Draco. Tonight was one of the first nights he wasn't plagued by dark thoughts or nightmares. Of course, he hadn't yet slept, but he was at peace nonetheless. Hermione tended to talk in her sleep, saying some of the most ridiculous things which amused Draco greatly. He knew that tonight was a turning point for them, and that he would have to treat her well or she would abandon him far too quickly. He tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear, his fingers trailing down her cheek after. Her skin was so soft under his calloused fingertips. He pressed a kiss on her forehead, breathing in her scent before pulling away.

"I'm being very selfish." Draco whispered to the sleeping girl beside him.

Draco's fingers drifted down Hermione's face, across her full lips. He leaned down, planting a soft kiss across her lips. Hermione fought the fog of sleep as she felt Draco's lips kissing her. Her eyes fluttered open, and then closed as he kissed her again. She kissed him back, gently at first and then building with more passion as she grew more awake. Draco smirked against her lips as she responded.

Draco pulled away, and Hermione leaned forward to try and recapture his lips. Draco turned his head away, chuckling. Hermione pouted, and settled for kissing the side of his jaw.

"You woke me up." Hermione murmured.

Draco smiled, "Sorry, love."

Hermione's leg still lay over his thighs, so she pulled herself over on top of him all the way. Draco's hands slid down to her bum, gently massaging.

"Forgive me?" Draco whispered silkily as he skimmed his lips across Hermione's.

Hermione pressed a quick kiss on Draco's lips before could pull away. "If you make it up to me I will." Hermione smiled brightly, giggling softly.

Draco licked his lips, voice husky. "How can I make it up to you?"

Hermione pulled his face to hers, "Like this."

Draco kissed her wildly, a moan escaping as Hermione attacked his mouth passionately. Her tongue twisted around his, teeth scraping his lips. The hands on her bum tightened, pulling and pressing her against his growing erection. Hermione moved to straddle him, never removing her lips from his. She purred appreciatively as the move gave her more intimate contact against his impressive bulge.

Draco was very glad that they had stripped down to their underwear earlier; it gave him less to take off of her delectable body. With that thought, he quickly unclasped her bra. Hermione pulled away from his lips in order to remove her bra. She tossed it on the floor, and then reached for her wand on her bed stand. Draco's lips quirked into a lopsided smile.

"Good thinking." He nodded as she cast the contraconceptive charm.

Hermione winked at him in reply, and then leaned back down to kiss a trail down his neck then chest. Hermione flicked her tongue across his nipple, earning a small gasp from Draco.

"Wait." Draco bit out, hating that he said so.

Hermione froze, peering up into his eyes. She cocked her head. "Why? What's wrong?"

Draco sighed, his eyes traveling to the ceiling. "I want to do this right." He shrugged, waiting for her laughter.

Hermione sat up, looking down at him to try and catch his eye. Draco let her catch his gaze, "I _need_ to do this right."

Draco watched as she stared into his silver eyes, and she must have found what she searched for, because she nodded slowly. "Okay."

Hermione slid off of him, lying on her back beside him. Draco turned onto his side, fingertips tracing her lips. He eyes closed, and lips slightly parted. His fingers drifted down the curve of her neck, into the swell of her breasts. Hermione's breath stilled as his teasing fingers circled around her erect rosebuds, before retreating to continue its lazy path down her body.

Draco was trying very hard to be gentle and slow as his fingertips grazed her velvet skin. He wanted very much to just tear off their remaining clothing and bury himself into her completely and deeply. He breathed in deeply as he reached the apex of her thighs, tracing her mound's moist lips through the fabric. Hermione slightly moaned as his fingers rubbed her nub through her panties with purpose, and she spread her thighs apart slightly to give him easier access. Draco licked his lips before kissing her neck, and then slowly kissed her shoulder, and down onto her chest and then to her cleavage. She smelled and tasted divine. He moved down the bed just a bit so that he could kiss her further. Draco gently kissed her breasts, avoiding her sensitive buds. He could see that his touch was having its desired effect as her nipples were hard with anticipation.

Hermione felt like she was burning up as his mouth and hands traveled over her body, and she desperately wanted to touch and taste him in return. But as she reached for him, turning towards his body which was already hard and heavy with need, Draco shook his head at her, and gently motioned for her to turn over onto her stomach. Hermione groaned as she complied, closing her eyes as she waited for his next move.

Draco gently hovered over her, and laid his head at the back of her neck. He moved her hair, pushing it to the side as he kissed her neck and inhaled the scent of her hair and skin. Moving past her shoulder blades and down to the small of her back, Draco lingered there kissing the small of her back and the top of her bum. Hermione's hips bucked in surprise as she felt Draco's body rippling on hers as he moved down the bed. Draco peeled off her soaking panties, and placed kisses on her beautiful heart shaped bum cheeks. Draco marveled at her magnificent smooth globes. He gave small suckling kisses on each of her cheeks that left small red spots and again a soft moan came from Hermione's lips. Draco continued down the back of each of her thighs and to the backs of her knees.

Hermione's body quivered as Draco's lips and tongue lavished generously on her skin. Her skin was flushed, slightly sweating as she drowned in desire. Draco's hands massaged her calves, and feet before moving up to continue the massage on the rest of her backside.

"Draco, please." Hermione pleaded as his touch remained as light as a feather.

Draco's tense chuckle filled the room as he fought back his instincts to do exactly what his member craved so desperately. "Patience." He murmured against her ear.

Hermione shook her head, "No." She rolled over onto her back, staring into Draco's heated gaze. "Take me." She begged with fervent eyes.

Draco kissed her, his tongue tracing the curve of her lips. Hermione gasped wildly, wrapping her arms around Draco's neck as she kissed him back with everything she was. She bit down on Draco's bottom lip, tugging with her teeth. Draco's arousal jumped as Hermione's hand slipped inside his briefs to caress its length. Draco tore his lips from hers, panting.

"Hermione, stop." His voice cracked as she pushed his briefs off his narrow hips.

Hermione shook her head, "No more stopping." Her hand caressed his length roughly, tugging slightly.

Draco groaned, his eyes rolling back as she continued. Hermione breathed into Draco's ear, "Just take me."

He was fighting a losing battle as long as Hermione continued to stroke him. His hands went to hers, trying to remove her hand from his length. Hermione giggled slightly as she and Draco slightly wrestled. Eventually she had flipped him onto his back, and before he could protest, she licked up the leak of precum oozing from his tip. She then opened her mouth and Draco felt his arousal slide past her rosy lips and into her throat. The smooth warmth of her throat rippled around Draco's arousal. He could feel his length reach the back of her throat as she closed her mouth around it and swirled her tongue across the sensitive underside before licking at the head of his arousal once more. Draco's hips bucked, hands burying into her thick hair.

"Merlin, Hermione!" Draco moaned.

She started stroking what she couldn't fit inside her mouth rapidly with her hand, while keeping her mouth on it suckling strongly. Draco laid there watching Hermione so deftly working over his hard length, admiring her.

Hermione gave his length one last suck before sitting up. Draco watched entranced as she pumped his length, teasingly and agonizingly slow.

"Draco? Please?" Hermione murmured, arching her back.

Draco leaned forward, flicking his tongue across her erect nipple. He closed his lips around it tightly, sucking strongly. Hermione mewled slightly, his administrations sending a flash of arousal through her core. His mouth left her breasts as Draco circled her waist with his strong arms, and pulled her off his lap and onto the mattress. He stretched out on top of her, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. Hermione's legs hitched over his bum, spreading herself for his invasion. Draco bit down into her shoulder gently as he thrusted into her fully with one stroke.

Hermione cried out as he finally filled her, the mixture of pleasure and pain shooting down to her womb. Draco's thrusts were long and slow-reaching new heights of pleasure as he felt each ripple and clench from Hermione's core. Hermione gasped, meeting each agonizing thrust with one of her own. Draco kissed her fiercely, inhaling deeply as she prolonged their kiss. Each was slicked with sweat as their bodies continued to move against each other in a sweet, tormenting dance of sensuality. Her arms wrapped around his abdomen, nails scratching down his back as she arched her breasts into his chest.

Draco's lips lazily left her mouth, dropping kisses and bites down her neck. Hermione moaned along with Draco as each grew close to completion. Draco's thrusts grew slightly more frantic as his control slipped, and his breathing more erratic.

He wanted to make this last longer, to keep this perfect moment going forever, but he had reached his limit as Hermione continued to moan his name and meet his thrusts. Draco felt Hermione ripple around his length as she peaked.

"Draco! Ohhhhhhhh!" Hermione bit out as she climaxed, thrashing her head on the pillow.

He thrusted into her a dozen more times to prolong her climax, and then he too achieved orgasm. "Bloody hell, 'Mione." He groaned as he came with a flash.

Hermione felt his cum spurt within her, and Draco slightly trembled against her as he came back down from his orgasm. Hermione kissed him gently, flicking her tongue against his lips. Draco's lips parted for her tongue, and they dueled briefly. Pulling away, panting, Hermione smiled at him. Draco rolled off of her, pulling her to him as he did. Hermione wrapped herself around his relaxed body, feeling very content and peaceful.

"Thank you." She whispered, pressing a small kiss onto his chest.

Draco breathlessly chuckled. "You're quite welcome."

Hermione rolled her eyes in amusement. "Don't do me any favors, please." She snickered.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Draco kissed the top of her head firmly.

Hermione yawned, "Sing a song?"

Draco sighed, "I hate singing."

"For me?" Hermione pleaded gently.

"_If you could be anywhere  
>where would you be?<br>If you could be anywhere  
>would you be there with me?<em>

_If I could be anywhere  
>I'd be there.<em>

_If I could be anywhere  
>I'd be there with you, girl."<em>

Draco yawned, tightening his hold on Hermione. She pressed another kiss onto his chest, encouraging him. Draco rolled his eyes, but continued.

"_Take my chances,  
>Fake my glances,<br>Wake those answers  
>anywhere but…<em>

_take my chances,  
>I'll fake my glances,<br>Wake my answers,  
>anywhere but here.<em>

_yeahhh  
>I'll do it anywhere but here.<br>mmmm  
>I'll do it anywhere but here."<em>

_[[( Again, another Tom Felton song. "If You Could Be Anywhere". All credit goes to him, really. It's his songs that I'm using. Haha. I own nothing. Not even him. He's Jade's. lol)]]_

This time, when Hermione drifted off to sleep, Draco did too. Their arms and legs tangled among the other's, anyone who saw them wouldn't be sure where one started and the other ended.

_A few hours later…_

Draco woke up, feeling refreshed and well rested. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept so well. He rolled his head on the pillow, surprised to see Hermione watching him.

"Morning." Draco smiled down at her.

Hermione smiled slyly, "Good morning."

Draco stretched his arms out in front of him before wrapping them around Hermione again. "How long have you been awake and therefore, watching me?"

Hermione shrugged, "An hour or so."

"Wow." Draco raised his eyebrows, amusement creeping into his grey eyes. "I know I'm good looking…but…"

Hermione laughed quietly, "Ha-ha. Very funny."

"You always wake up so early?" Draco asked her.

Hermione shook her head, "Not usually."

"So…?" Draco asked. "What woke you up?"

Hermione buried her face into his shoulder, hiding away from his eyes. "Nothing." She mumbled.

Draco slightly shook her, "C'mon, tell me."

"Nu uh." Hermione muttered, still hiding her face.

Draco groaned, "Stop being so stubborn."

Hermione peeked up at him, "You'll laugh at me."

Draco raised a hand, palm up. "I swear I won't."

Hermione sighed, sitting up. She twisted out of his grasp and drew her knees up against her chest. "I wanted to make sure that you didn't leave…again." She whispered.

Draco sighed, running his hand through his hair. He sat up, wrapping his arms around Hermione.

"I'm sorry about that. You've got to understand me, Hermione. Our situation is precarious." Draco murmured, leaning his head against hers.

"But last night…" Hermione began, inhaling deeply. "You said you had feelings for me, said such sweet things…and then we had slow sex. We're fixing things, aren't we?"

Draco licked his lips, "Yes, yes I know. I just-I think we should keep this a secret."

Hermione frowned, "What? Why?"

"My father-" Draco started.

"Your father? I'm not scared of him." Hermione snorted.

Draco groaned, falling on his back on the mattress. "You underestimate him, Hermione."

"How would he find out anyway?" Hermione huffed, looking down at Draco.

Considering that he just happens to pop up around here whenever Potter toes the line, with Draco's luck he'd see Draco tangled with Hermione in the hall or something. Or there was always Snape reporting to Voldemort about Dumbledore, Potter, and of course Draco. It wouldn't take long for his father to hear of the atrocity of a Malfoy dating a mudblood. Draco rolled his eyes, "Trust me, he'd find out."

"Okay, say he finds out. What do you think he would do?" Hermione frowned.

Kill you. Torture, possibly disown me. That's all. Draco sat back up, cupping her cheek. "Something vile." Hermione opened her mouth to ask what when Draco leaned in and kissed her. "Just trust me." He pleaded against her lips.

Hermione closed her eyes tightly, "Fine. A secret it is."

"Thank you." Draco smiled sadly.

"Is your father the only one that you think would hurt me?" Hermione asked quietly.

Draco stiffened. There was no bloody way he was going to tell her about Voldemort, or his mission. She wouldn't understand, and she'd probably ask Potter for help and they would try to play hero again. He didn't need Potter to save him. He didn't even need saving, for that matter. He could do this on his own, he was Draco Malfoy.

"Draco?" Hermione murmured.

Draco's eyes snapped to hers. "Yes. Okay?" He offered a smile, forcing some light into his eyes.

"Okay." Hermione kissed him softly.

Draco internally sighed in relief as she believed his small lie. He looked over at the clock. "We should get ready for class."

Hermione smiled, nodding. She got out of bed and walked to her closet. She pulled her uniform out of it and laid it on the bed. "I'm going to shower." She told him as she opened her door.

"Alright." Draco nodded. "Care if I join you?"

Hermione smirked, "Not at all."

Draco watched her arse sway provocatively as she sashayed out her door. Licking his lips, he jumped out of bed to follow her enticing body. Hermione laughed, running to the bathroom as Draco pursued her. Hermione made it to the bathroom door, hand on the doorknob when Draco caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her body snugly.

"Got you." He murmured, pressing a kiss on the curve of her neck.

Hermione struggled in his arms, trying to open the door. Giggles racked her body as Draco's hands began to tickle her sides. Draco closed his eyes in bliss at feeling Hermione's naked body rubbing against his as she wiggled about. Hermione's laughs turned to slight moans as she took in the feel of Draco's muscles rippling behind her. Pressed between the door and his hard body wasn't such a bad place to be, Hermione thought as she purred seductively. Draco's nose skimmed the top of Hermione's hair as he breathed in her scent.

As enticing as the idea to stay pressed up against Draco was, Hermione fully intended to have her and Draco on time for breakfast and class. Hermione finally jimmied the bathroom door open, causing her and Draco to stumble in. Hermione's arms flailed out as she lost her balance, so Draco reached out and caught her before she fell. Hermione laughed, hanging limply in Draco's grip. He pulled her up against him, a frown on his lips.

"You're going to get yourself killed." He muttered, while his eyes scanned over her body to make sure she hadn't hurt herself.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I can handle myself."

Draco looked at her in disbelief. "Right."

"I can." Hermione insisted.

Draco shrugged, "Whatever you say."

Hermione kissed Draco, and then stepped out of his arms. She walked to the shower, turning on the hot water. "Well, c'mon then." She winked.

Draco didn't need to be told twice; he quickly strode into the steaming shower with Hermione. Needless to say, their shower was a little longer than usual as each of them helped soap up the other and their hands strayed.

Once they were both dressed and had collected their books, they headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast. It crossed Hermione's mind that they could hold hands, if not for the fact that Draco was insisting on secrecy. But Hermione was still very aware of Draco beside her, his easy walk, the way his arms swung freely-causing their arms to brush. It felt like electricity crackled between them, and to touch would result in a small explosion. Even after having Draco to herself all night, and most of the morning-she still craved more. The Great Hall's open doors were ahead of them, and they both drifted to a stop. Draco wasn't sure whether to walk in with her or each go in separately.

Hermione's thought pattern differed from Draco's; she was thinking on whether or not she could get a kiss from him before the school day began. She turned to him, biting her bottom lip nervously. Draco seemed preoccupied, eyes distant as he looked towards the Great Hall. Gathering her bravery, Hermione stood on her tiptoes, and captured his lips.

Draco took a half step back in surprise as he felt Hermione's lips on his own suddenly. He wrapped one arm around her waist, and returned her kiss. Hermione's arms stretched to encircle his neck, and she leaned against him. Just as the kiss was getting good, Draco pulled away. Hermione frowned, but dropped her arms and took a step back from him.

"Someone might see." Draco supplied, his eyes sad.

Hermione's eyes lowered, "Oh."

Draco walked towards the Great Hall then, and his whole demeanor changed as he stepped through the giant doors. His back straightened with confidence, eyes gleaming with malice and his trademark smirk on his perfect lips. Hermione watched the transformation, stunned. Draco turned back to look at her, his cold eyes looking her over with disdain before turning back to walk into breakfast. Hermione felt a blow to her chest at that look, even though she knew it was to keep people off their trail. Of course, Draco would have to still interact with her somewhat nicely because of her new friendship with the Slytherin boys, but he couldn't act like he had been last night or this morning. He couldn't act like his real self. That disappointed Hermione.

She took a deep breath, forced a smile on her face as she too stepped through the Great Hall doors. She strode towards where Harry and Ron sat, sitting next to Harry. Ron offered her a strained smile, and Hermione returned it with a genuine smile of her own. Harry beamed between the two, clearly happy that Ron and Hermione were back on track to friendship. Hermione was also glad about it, but as her eyes drifted to Draco, she sighed. Things were not yet completely perfect.

* * *

><p>There ya have it. :) Tweet me sometime if you're a twitter fanatic! :) Again, JesicaSchauer. Yellow daisy. Lots of Tom Felton posts. Haha. Hope you enjoyed! Tell me in a review what you think will happen next, or in the end! ;) Leave love, okay? OH and don't forget...if you were interested in an alternate ending for TheoHermione then PM me and I'll see what I can do. :D Buh bye now!


	24. 23: Intricate Webs

I want to apologize for the late update! I've had this chapter ready for two days..but my Beta hasn't replied. Anna..are you okay? I'm worried for you! I also want to apologize to my Beta, Anna, for updating w/o her collarboration..:( Anyways, it's a sort of short chapter! Sorry, but filled with drama! Bwahahaha! A lot of people have asked for a Theo/ hermione alt ending..so I'm trying to write it! From what point do you want me to start it at? From the party? Let me know!

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REPLY :)<strong>

**Nicole Lovely: **Thank you! It was a hard chapter to write!

**DramioneLover123: **I have not read any where they kill off Theo! :/ I'll have to look into it! :) Blaise..italian? Where'd you get that from? LOL..but if not this ending..then what ending were you hoping for?

**CourtneyUchiha94: **You'll have to wait and see what Pansy and Theo will think of! ;) And I believe Courtney WILL make another camo in a future chapter! :))

**catlover93: **I know what you mean. Me too. Completely. 3 :)

**Dasey123: **Awww you're so sweet! Thank you so much! xxx

**Emeraldserpent36: **So do many reviews! :))) hahaha. But seriously, I adore you. You're so uplifting! 3 :) I don't deserve all this praise..but I'll take it! Bwahaha.

**froggirl101: **All of them? Seriousllllyyyy? :O That makes you awesome! I feel so blessed that so many people like you keep checking back for another update! I hope I continue to please you lot! I appreciate the review, hun! :)) 3

**animalllover: **Fistfight? Catfight? That sounds great since I hate Pansy haha with a passion!

DRAMIONE ALL THE WAY XD!

That much? THAT much? YAYYYY!

I SAW IT! 4 times actually...hehehehe. He was SUCH a hot bad boy! ;)

Hugsssss xxxx

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! Keep up the good work, pleaseee! xxxxx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23 ;)<p>

Hermione stood between two pairs of angry boys in Potions class. Harry and Ron were on her left side, Blaise and Theo on her right. Professor Slughorn had asked the class to get into pairs, but with the uneven number of students, there would be one trio. Naturally, Harry and Ron had invited Hermione into their pairing; however, Theo and Blaise had also asked her to join them in light of their new friendship. After that, chaos had erupted between the four boys. Hermione was trying to salvage the situation before the professor noticed; however, she was having no such luck.

"We asked her first!" Harry hissed at the Slytherin boys.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "What are we? Five years old again?"

Harry flushed hotly at the retort. Ron clenched his fists, "Bugger off! Why don't you ask Malfoy or Goyle? You know, one of your own kind..."

"One of our own kind? What kind, exactly, is that?" Theo growled at the redhead.

Hermione glared at both Ron and Theo, "Stop fighting! It's ridiculous!" She whispered harshly.

"You know-the twisted pathetic kind." Harry snorted.

Blaise laughed bitterly, "I believe the pathetic ones are you and Weasley. You are, after all, the ones playing hero all the time."

"Harry doesn't play hero, he is a hero." Ron sneered. "He's a better person then you could ever hope to be."

Hermione gasped, "Ronald!"

Theo grimaced at Ron's claim. "You don't have any idea what kind of person I am."

"I know enough, Nott. You're a selfish, inconsiderate, low life scum." Ron spat.

Blaise took a step towards Ron threateningly in defense of his friend, "You take that back!"

"Blaise! Please, stop it!" Hermione whimpered, pushing at his chest.

Blaise ignored Hermione, knocking her hands off of him. "I said take it back, Weasley!"

Harry narrowed his eyes, "He will not. Every word is true. Even his father was a traitorous coward! A Death-Eater! Not even a good one at that, getting caught breaking into the Department of Mysteries and sent to Azkaban!"

Theodore's body shook with quiet rage at Harry's sneers. Ron saw the dangerous look in Theodore's eyes, and pulled at Harry's cloak to try and silently communicate that shutting up would be a brilliant idea about now. But Harry continued, shaking off Ron's hold.

"I'm not surprised though, not really. After all, he probably couldn't function because his wife died, leaving him utterly useless. What a pity."

Theodore had pulled out his wand in a flash, and it was now pressing into Harry's jugular. Harry instantly paled, frozen to the spot in which he stood. Hermione gasped, and gripped Theodore's arm. She tried to pull it down but Theodore flexed his arm and kept it steady.

Ron pulled out his wand, aiming it at Theodore. This ensued in Blaise's wand also entering the arena by pointing it at Ron. Hermione looked around at each boy, horrified.

Professor Slughorn had just noticed the group, and was heading towards them fairly quickly. The other students had surrounded the five, watching in awe as each boy's wands never wavered.

"Either you apologize, Potter, or I will curse you right here." Theodore bit out between clenched teeth.

Hermione shook her head, "Harry! Apologize!" Her eyes pleaded with Harry's.

Harry remained quietly stubborn. Ron's eyes flickered from Theo to Blaise fearfully. Hermione's eyes sought out Draco's, and once she found him, her eyes begged him for his help.

Draco nearly melted at the look in Hermione's eyes, nearly ran to her in order to hold her tightly to him, nearly shouted at the boys to drop their wands for her sake. Nearly, but he held himself together. He stood, approaching Theodore and Blaise.

"You heard him, Potter." Draco sneered. "Of course, I hope you choose to ignore his warning. I'm sure we'd all manage without you…alive." Draco smirked.

Hermione turned to Draco in disbelief, "Draco!" She exclaimed, hurt.

Draco looked at Hermione and shrugged. "I'm just being honest."

Professor Slughorn finally reached them, mouth gaping open at the scene before him. "Put your wands away!" He ordered.

Ron looked from the professor to Harry anxiously. Harry sighed angrily, "Fine. I'm sorry."

For an instant, it appeared that Theodore was going to hex Harry anyway, but then Theodore slowly lowered his wand. Blaise, then Ron followed suit. Hermione sighed in relief, and ran a hand through her hair.

"1000 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin!" The professor yelled. "_What_ was all this about?"

A student in the class called out, "They were fighting over who got Hermione Granger in their group."

Professor Slughorn's eyes drifted to Hermione in shock, "Excuse me?"

Harry winced, realizing how incredibly stupid their fight seemed.

"It started like that, Professor. It got out of hand when Harry exchanged some words with Blaise about Theo's father…" Hermione sighed wearily.

The professor flinched at that, "I see." He looked around to each student, "Seems from now on I'll choose partners for everyone since you all can't be trusted with the simplest tasks."

The class groaned at that, casting angry looks towards the four boys. "Back to your seats!" Professor Slughorn called out, eyes disappointed.

The students trudged to their pupils, disheartened.

"Now, I suppose that the original pairings _can_ be kept…" The professor began once the class was seated and quieted down.

The class cheered. The professor continued, "…except for the five students involved in this scandal."

Professor Slughorn looked at the culprits. Blaise put his head down, muttering. Theodore remained stony faced, staring straight ahead. Harry and Ron frowned, eyes downcast in shame. Hermione blushed, ashamed of this entire situation.

"It might help house unity and sanity in this classroom if I switch up your pairings." The professor began.

"Meaning?" Blaise asked mournfully, sure he knew where this was going.

"Meaning, Zabini you will be partnered with Weasley." Blaise's lip curled in disgust. "Mister Potter, you will be teamed with young Nott." Theodore slammed his fist on his desk.

"I refuse to be partnered with him!" Theodore yelled hotly.

Professor Slughorn's face grew red at the outburst, "You will if you want to pass this class!"

Theodore quieted down, glaring daggers at the Professor.

"Now, that leaves Miss Granger…" Slughorn trailed off, looking at the other students in the class.

"Miss Patil…who is your partner?" The professor asked.

Padma grimaced, "Draco Malfoy."

"Ah. Perhaps you could use one more in your pairing?" The professor asked hopefully.

Padma nodded, offering a smile towards Hermione. "Of course."

Hermione offered a tentative smile back. Professor Slughorn beamed at the admission, "Good. There's no time left to get any real work done, so we start tomorrow. Class dismissed."

Everyone began to collect their books and parchments quickly, glad of being dismissed ten minutes early. Hermione watched as Harry and Ron walked out of the class room in haste, most likely to avoid a lecture from Professor Slughorn. Blaise and Theodore hung back at Draco's table, sneers on each of their faces as they discussed something. Hermione bit her lip, looking around but everyone else had already left the classroom. The Professor grabbed a parchment and left rather quickly as well. Hermione trudged over to the boys cautiously.

Blaise looked up first, "Sorry 'bout that, Hermione." He offered, grimacing.

"I don't understand why you all can't get along." Hermione frowned, scrunching her eyebrows together in confusion.

Draco scoffed loudly, drawing the group's attention. "You've got to be joking, Hermione. We've been enemies with them from the start of our years here at Hogwarts."

"But you were enemies with me as well, and we all get along just fine now." Hermione shook her head.

Draco gave her a lazy smile, "Well, you've been quite… _friendly_ with us."

Hermione blushed, "I-that is you-…" She stuttered.

Theodore's heart tugged as he watched Hermione get all flustered and embarrassed. Draco reached out and stroked Hermione's cheek, offering her a dazzling smile. Hermione's shy smile back at him caused anger to boil in Theodore's heart.

"Look, it's not completely our fault. Potter and Weasley don't want anything to do with us either." Theodore grunted.

Blaise nodded, "I agree. Your friends don't seem too keen on offering an olive branch of peace to us."

"Well of course not! You all are horrible to them!" Hermione exclaimed.

Theodore tensed, "If I recall correctly, it was your Gryffindor friends who began the higher insults."

"This time." Hermione rolled her eyes. "You all are always butting heads. It seems that you take turns on who has the first and last words."

"Whose side are you on?" Draco frowned, taking a half step back from her.

Hermione froze at his question. "I'm not on anyone's side! I'm just saying that you all should be a tad nicer." Her eyes begged Draco for him to understand.

Blaise watched the duo, sensing that there was something going on between Draco and Hermione. He chuckled, "There's no way."

Draco nodded towards Blaise, "I agree. We can't just back down because you feel sorry for your goody good friends, Hermione. They want a fight? We'll give them one."

"Draco!" Hermione frowned. "I don't want any fighting!"

Theo watched as Hermione easily placed her hand on Draco's arm, gently squeezing it as she spoke. The touch's easiness suggested intimacy and trust between Draco and her. Draco relaxed under Hermione's touch, offering her a small, apologetic smile. Theodore bristled, seeing red. He laughed bitterly, "It seems no one around here ever gets what they want."

Draco's eyes flickered to Theodore's. "I usually do." Draco smirked at Theo.

Hermione felt uneasy at the exchange between the two boys. It was as if they were no longer talking about Harry and Ron, but of her instead. She looked at Theodore and Draco closely, grimacing.

"Let me guess…it's because you're a Malfoy." Theodore drawled.

Draco's smirk deepened, "Exactly."

Blaise stood next to Hermione, and he pulled her back a step with him. Hermione looked at him, confused. Blaise didn't meet her gaze, instead keeping his eyes on the two in front of him. Blaise could feel the tension in the air, and he was sure a fight would break out between Draco and Theodore. He wanted to make sure that Hermione didn't get caught in-between them when it broke out.

Theodore narrowed his eyes, "You're such a pompous prat, Draco."

Draco laughed loudly, eyes mocking Theodore. "Are you seriously trying to pick a fight with me?" A big grin adorned Draco's lips, his eyes alight with mischief. "Here's some advice, only pick fights you can win." Draco winked at Theodore, his grin still in place.

Blaise pulled Hermione another few steps back, and covered her mouth with his hand, muffling her protests. "Shhhh. This is going to be interesting." He whispered into Hermione's ear gleefully. Blaise was usually very calm and easygoing, but even he enjoyed a good fight. Hermione looked up at Blaise incredulously, outraged that he would let the two boys continue on the path they were on.

"It seems to me you should take your own advice. If I remember correctly, all the fights you've started with Potter, you've sorely lost." Theo said smugly.

Draco's grin faded, and his eyes grew stormy. "You're pathetic, Theodore. The only reason you have to insult and fight me is that you fancy Hermione Granger, and she doesn't return those feelings…at least not for you."

Those last words were the last straw for Theodore. Theodore's fist connected under Draco's jaw, sending Draco sprawling onto one of the desks. His head slammed against a corner of the hard wood, an ugly sound echoing in the room from it. Blaise held Hermione back as she tried to rush forwards to aid Draco.

Theodore watched as Draco stood back up shakily, and raised a hand to the back of his head. Theodore's hands remained tightly clenched into fists, knuckles turning white with the effort. Hermione gasped at seeing the vibrant red stain on Draco's hand from his head. Blaise shifted his weight from one foot to the other, getting a bad feeling. This fight wasn't going to be a fair one, and an unfair fight held no appeal to Blaise. Before he could stop the fight from continuing, he watched Draco's arm cut through the air towards Theodore.

Draco lunged forwards, his arm swinging through the air swiftly as he punched Theodore straight in his left eye. Theodore stumbled back, tripping over a stool and onto the floor. Draco kicked Theodore's side viciously, a snarl on his lips. He stepped away, turning his back on Theodore. Theodore was curled into a ball, his side and face aching.

Draco felt light headed as the back of his scalp continued to leak his pureblood. It coated his platinum hair, causing it to be sticky and slick. He turned to Hermione, grimacing at the horror on her face. He nodded at Blaise, silently thanking him for holding her back.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled. It was his only warning as Draco felt cold steel and sharp pain on the back of his head. He staggered forwards weakly, falling onto his hands and knees. His vision dimmed, spots appearing. A heavy weight crashed onto his back, causing him to flatten on the ground violently. He was sure he had broken something from the impact, his ribs pounding while fire spread over his skin. Draco heard Hermione screaming, her sobs echoing in his head. One of the room's steel and wood stools fell beside him, narrowly avoiding his body. Draco's eyes rolled up, searching the room. He saw Blaise struggling with Theodore, pulling him to a corner of the room. Hermione rushed to Draco's side, tears streaming down her face.

Draco opened his mouth, "it's okay." His voice croaked out. His cheek lay on the cold floor, refreshing his burning body. His back screamed at him, and it felt as if a hot iron was laid across it. Draco felt Hermione carefully caress his head, and saw his blood coat her small hands.

"Oh, Draco." She whimpered. She pressed a kiss to his temple. "Blaise went for Madam Pomfrey."

Draco wanted to succumb to the darkness which clouded his vision, the darkness promised no pain or suffering. He closed his eyes, before fluttering them back open. He tried to roll over, to better see Hermione, but she stilled him with her hands.

"Don't move, Draco." She pleaded, while her hands remained gentle on his body.

Draco groaned in pain as he tensed his muscles. "I'm fine." He tried to reassure Hermione, even though he felt anything but. Hermione shook her head, not believing his lie.

"No, you're not." She whispered. "This is my entire fault…"

Draco closed his eyes as a fresh wave of pain vibrated through his head. "No, it's not." He reached for Hermione, placing his hand on her knee even though his body protested the movement.

He gently squeezed her knee, trying to calm her down. Just then Madam Pomfrey ran in, Professor Snape at her side. The nurse was pushing a cot which was on top of a wheeled cart. She bustled at Draco's side, shooing Hermione. Draco frowned at the nurse, "I want her to stay." He growled softly, indicating Hermione. The nurse sighed, nodding back at Hermione. Professor Snape's eyebrow raised at Draco's statement, the wheels in his mind turning as his sharp eyes watched Hermione and Draco's interaction.

Professor Snape internally cringed when Hermione kneeled down and kissed Draco's forehead softly. It seemed his suspicions were true; young Malfoy had begun a dangerous game of love and lust with Granger. Snape did not envy the couple, he knew of the pain they would soon encounter by having a secret love in these tumultuous times. His thought pattern was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey nudging him softly.

Madam Pomfrey nodded her head towards Draco, and Snape nodded in agreement. She voiced their opinion out loud. "We have to move you; it's going to hurt…" She warned.

Draco nodded, grimacing. As soon as they lifted his body, intense pain wracked his body. He convulsed, causing the injury on the back of his head to come in contact with someone's arm roughly. He couldn't hold back the darkness this time, and he drifted into it even as Hermione begged him not to. Losing consciousness was as easy as falling asleep, and he couldn't help but welcome the relief it brought him to just let go for once.

Madam Pomfrey began to wheel Draco out of the classroom and towards the Hospital Wing. Hermione began to follow, but was stopped by Professor Snape's grip on her arm.

"Thank you, Miss Granger; however, I'm sure you have classes you need to attend." Professor Snape droned.

Hermione stood open-mouthed, shocked. "I'd like to be there for Draco when he wakes up…" She said hesitantly.

"I am not sure that would be wise for your…situation." The professor said cautiously in his monotonous tone.

Hermione cocked her head to the side, "My situation?"

"The one you share with young Malfoy." Snape sighed, exasperated.

Hermione flushed a scarlet red at the implication. She hadn't tried to hide her feelings for Draco just then, but how could she when he was lying there hurt and damaged? He had needed her, and had even told Pomfrey that he wanted Hermione there with him…Hermione was sure that he would want to see her when he came to.

"All the more reason for me to be there for him." Hermione defiantly told her professor.

Professor Snape grimaced. He did not expect Hermione to be so headstrong in this matter. She was usually a very logical girl, and he wasn't sure why she refused to acknowledge the reason behind his advice. Snape would just let her go to Draco, but he knew that the boy's father was already on his way to the infirmary to see his son. Lucius would not be pleased to see Granger fawning over his only son.

"Then perhaps you wouldn't mind being there for him along with his father." Professor Snape replied bitterly.

Hermione froze at that. Draco had asked her to keep this secret, because of his father…and she had agreed. But, she felt compelled to be at Draco's side. Hermione sighed, in turmoil about all this. "What am I going to do?" She whispered to herself.

Professor Snape frowned, eyes softening as he took in Hermione's disheveled appearance. "Go to your room, you'll be excused from your classes today. And when Malfoy's father leaves, I'll have someone send for you." Snape knew he shouldn't be so kind, especially in these times when his loyalty was being tested-but he saw some of himself in Hermione Granger. With her and Draco's relationship, he saw the undying love he had for Lily Potter…

Hermione nodded at the professor, "Alright. Thank you, professor." A tear slipped from her eye, and as she stared into Snape's eyes, she felt that Snape had been in her situation before-and that he had lost his life's love. Before Hermione could comment on her newest hypothesis, Professor Snape turned abruptly and left the room. Hermione stood alone, more confused than ever.

She began the walk to her room, worrying the entire way there. She felt angry at Theodore, and even Blaise. She knew Theodore wasn't exactly friends with Draco anymore, and that he was upset that Hermione had set him straight at the party-but that was no reason to nearly kill someone over. And Blaise! He just stood there and let the punches roll! Well, Hermione thought grudgingly, he _did_ pull Theodore back when he went too far… She sighed, boys were so stupid.

Hermione arrived at the portrait, which swung open like so many times before. She was halfway across the room, on her way to her bed, when she paused. She looked back at Draco's bedroom door, which was slightly open. Hermione turned, and walked to his room instead. Pushing the door open, she took in the sight of his messy room. Clothes lay in a pile in one corner, his exercise equipment in disarray in another corner, his bed unmade… but Hermione smiled fondly at the disorder. He had been so busy lately, so scatterbrained with all that had happened between them.

Hermione's heart ached at the thought of him, so she stripped off her school robes and crawled into his bed in just her underwear. Its sheets and pillows still smelled of him, peppermint and expensive cologne, much to her delight. His smell was an intoxicating perfume which comforted her and made her skin tingle with awareness. She inhaled deeply, curling into a ball in the center of his bed. His silk sheets felt good against her bare skin, but she wished that it was Draco's warm body that blanketed her instead. A sob escaped her, and she whispered a quiet prayer that Draco heal quickly and that his father leave even more quickly.

This entire situation was getting out of hand, in so little time. It seemed that life had woven for her an intricate web of heartache. She assumed this was how Juliet felt for Romeo, and desperately wished that she and Draco wouldn't have a tragic ending such as theirs. Hermione sighed; she knew that she would have to go speak to Theodore eventually and somehow make this right. She didn't want him or Draco getting hurt over her, it was ridiculous and unnecessary. She felt so guilty over the entire thing…maybe she should cancel her "lessons" with Theodore. She wasn't even sure she could go through with it because her heart now belonged fully to Draco, ever since he had admitted his feelings for her. Hermione didn't know how she could even have such strong feelings for Draco, and she wasn't sure how Harry and Ron would take it whenever they found out. They were another matter; she would have to speak to Harry and Ron to back off of the Slytherin boys a bit because that was adding to the drama between her and her Slytherins. And then there was the dance that still needed to be planned…Hermione groaned into Draco's pillow, feeling like she was drowning in problems with no evident solution. Hot tears fell from her eyes onto Draco's sheets. Eventually, Hermione's cries lulled her to sleep, in which she dreamed of Draco singing to her once again.

* * *

><p>How was it? Who were you rooting for? Theo or Draco? ;) Anywaysss, in a review or PM let me know! Oh, and please follow me on Twitter if you're reading this story! I'm going to start tweeting stuff for this fanfic (when I'm going to update, if I need any plot ideas, any new fanfics I do, etc) JesicaSchauer is my twitter name! Oh, and tweet me so I know you're a reader and I can follow you in return! 3 :) Love you all!<p> 


	25. 24: I Just Need You

I know. You all hate me for taking so long. I'm very sorry! I am at my Grandma's until I can move into my dorm on Sept. 5th...and she has no wireless internet...so I haven't been able to do anything except the limited internet I have on my phone! This chapter is short, but I hope you enjoy it! I tried really hard to post something tonight, and I hope you appreciate it! As always, Cecily, you are a wonderful girl and my new Beta! She's actually my main Beta now, so she'll be helping Beta for the rest of my stories as well. :) 3 No review reply tonight, since I want to upload so so so so so bad! Next time, I def will so keep reviewing! 3 :)

* * *

><p><em>Draco's rough hands roamed over Hermione's trembling body. Sweat glistened on each of them as their bodies explored each other slowly and carefully in the hot sun of the island. Cool water lapped at the shoreline, much like Draco's tongue licked and lapped at Hermione's core lazily but skillfully. Hermione's hair was a halo around her flushed face, her eyes tightly closed as pleasure overwhelmed her petite frame. Draco's hand pinched at her erect rosebuds as he glided up her body. His face shone with her juices, and she pulled him down for a wet kiss of passion. She felt his hard length nudge against her thighs, and she trembled with anticipation. She nipped up his neck, her tongue tasting his sweat as she progressed towards the shell of his ear. She sucked his lobe into her mouth, biting gently before releasing him. Draco groaned, his hand at the apex of her thighs, teasing her to a wild frenzy. It felt as though the entire island shook along with her body as pleasure continued to coarse through her as molten lava. <em>

Hermione slowly woke up, and as she did, she realized the shaking wasn't of pleasure, but of someone's hand shaking her shoulder softly. Hermione moaned in disappointment, feeling feverish from the intensity of her dream.

"Hermione." The gentle voice called to her.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open to reveal Luna Lovegood standing at the edge of the bed. She pulled Draco's sheets tighter around her body shyly.

"Luna? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, stifling a yawn.

Luna smiled down at Hermione in her own peculiar way, "I volunteer for Madam Pomfrey, and she asked me to come fetch you. I believe it's regarding Draco Malfoy's current state...although it could be about the way her hair greyed at an early age due to stress. It happens sometimes, perhaps you shouldn't work so hard, Hermione."

But Hermione had only heard the part about Draco. Her heart leapt for joy at finding herself finally being called to his side. "Is he alright?" She quickly asked; wiggling off the bed carefully with the sheet wrapped around her.

Luna's head cocked to the side, "Is who alright?"

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed while rummaging in his drawers for something to wear.

Luna nodded, "He's conscious now. His father left a little bit ago. They got into a bit of a disagreement…"

_A disagreement? Over what?_ Hermione thought, but she smiled brightly at Luna over her shoulder.

She pulled out Draco's grey sweatpants and his green Quidditch jersey. Her teeth held onto the sheet as she pulled his clothes onto her body underneath the sheet, nearly losing her balance and falling over.

"Did you know he sings?" Luna asked, turning her back to let Hermione dress more carefully.

Hermione paused in her actions, "He sang for you?" Hermione was quite stunned; she had to practically beg for him to sing at night for him to do so. She was also a bit miffed, she thought she was the only one he did such a thing for…

Luna shook her head, causing her hair to swish back and forth quickly. "No, he sang a bit in his sleep. Sometimes, he seems much more sensitive than he lets on."

Hermione nodded, her eyes clouding. "Yes, I agree." She finished pulling on the pants, and proceeded to yanking on the jersey over her wild hair.

"He's an old soul, that one." Luna murmured dreamily. "One with silver eyes that pierce your soul."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Luna at the dreamy tone, Luna continued, "If he wasn't so nasty all the time, he would be quite attractive."

"He already is attractive, and he's nasty on purpose to push people away." Hermione snapped, jealousy creeping into her voice. She violently jerked on the jersey, straightening it roughly.

Luna turned; her eyes alight with mischief and her soft laughter melodic in the silence. Hermione blushed, feeling ashamed for snapping at Luna.

Luna walked towards the door, "I was surprised to find you in his bed, and not your own." She commented airily.

Hermione stiffened slightly, "Yes, well…"

"I shouldn't have been, of course." Luna smiled.

"Why's that?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

Luna's dainty lips quirked, rising into a small smirk, "he's said your name several times when drifting in unconsciousness. Madam Pomfrey was quite shocked, but Professor Snape wasn't-surprisingly."

Hermione's heart nearly stopped, and then started again with exuberance-fluttering as fast as a beating hummingbird's wings. "Oh?" She croaked, failing to manage any other words.

"He might even be in love with you." Luna added easily. "Although love is such a mystery to us all, it calls to each person's heart with a fervent desire."

Hermione listened to Luna carefully, her mind whirling as that single word continued to dance across her eyes. _Love. _Draco Malfoy _might even be in love _with her, Hermione Granger. Of course, she knew that he enjoyed her kisses and nearly worshipped her body. She knew that he cared deeply for her, and was risking nearly everything in order to be with her, but…love? She chewed on her bottom lip nervously as they continued their walk to the Hospital Wing.

"Today, I caught glimpses of him at breakfast, and he had such a longing on his face as he stared after you. At first I thought I was wrong, since he only had that raptured look for a fleeting second…but I don't think so, not anymore." Luna continued, oblivious to Hermione's nervousness.

Hermione wanted to urge Luna on, and shut her up at the same time. If someone else found out about her and Draco, it would only take so long until everyone at Hogwarts would know and then Draco's father. Hermione sighed, putting her hair up in a messy bun quickly as they walked.

"Hermione?" Luna drew her attention.

Hermione looked at Luna, "Hmmm?" Hermione steeled herself for the question that would inevitably follow, asking if Hermione loved Draco.

"Do you believe in nurgles?" Luna asked curiously. "They're real, you know. They like to hide, is all. Life is very great game to them."

Hermione nearly stopped in her tracks, not expecting that at all. "I don't know, Luna. I haven't read any factual information about them in all the books I've read…"

"Just because something isn't logical, and you can't see it, doesn't mean that it doesn't exist." Luna wisely stated.

Hermione was shocked at the truth in Luna's words. She suspected that although Luna spoke in random patters often, that Luna secretly was wise beyond her years. How had Luna phrased it? An old soul, yes that was right. Hermione nodded to herself, Luna was another old soul.

They had reached the Hospital Wing, and Hermione had to restrain herself from running across the room as she caught a glimpse of Draco lying on a cot with a scowl on his face. He was shirtless, white bandages wrapped around his abdomen and head. He appeared so weak, but his voice was anything but. He was arguing with Madam Pomfrey about something, causing his handsome features to twist up in annoyance. Hermione nearly chuckled at the sight as Madam Pomfrey sighed loudly and set down a steaming mug on the counter on his bedside.

Hermione could hear them as she grew closer. Draco hadn't yet noticed her.

"It will help make you well." The old nurse huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Draco shook his head stubbornly, "It'll kill me. It tastes like goblin piss."

"You need to drink it!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

Draco's lips were set in a grim line. "I refuse." His voice rang out in the hall, set in steel.

Madam Pomfrey fixed him with a glare before turning on her heel, leaving the offending drink on the bedside table. Draco grimaced as he looked towards the mug. He pushed it farther on the table with one finger, and then wiped his hand on the off-white sheets crumpled over him.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, and Draco's head snapped to the side to see her. His face lit up, a smirk spreading out on his lips. He was quite pleased to see her in his clothing. His Quidditch jersey complimented her nicely. Hermione pulled the dainty white curtains closed around his cot, and then quickly strode to his side, sitting on the side of his bed carefully.

"Come here." Draco murmured, his hands creeping up the small of her back and thigh.

Hermione leaned down, kissing him carefully. Draco growled low in his throat, voicing his disapproval.

Hermione sighed, "I don't want to hurt you." Her hand gently caressed his bandaged head.

"Then kiss me like you've been worried sick over me." He murmured, smiling softly. His lips rubbed against hers temptingly.

Hermione recaptured his lips, earning a small groan from Draco as her tongue ran across his bottom lips swiftly. His lips parted, his tongue lashing out to twist and dance with hers. Draco's hands pulled at her, urging her to lie alongside him. Hermione didn't hesitate, letting her body overrule her mind at this point. She stretched out beside him carefully, rubbing her body against his enticingly. Draco cursed the small cot and lack of total privacy as he felt Hermione's breasts rub against him through the fabric of his jersey. Hermione felt one of his hands gently squeeze her bum, kneading roughly as his mouth continued to dominate hers. She arched her back, pushing out her bum to his hand to encourage him. Her hand trailed down his bandaged chest carefully, and under the sheet to stroke his length through the fabric of his school trousers. Draco moaned in appreciation, his hips slightly bucking. He bit down on Hermione's full bottom lip, pulling on it with his teeth. Hermione felt fire consume her body as she continued to undulate against Draco's hard body. It had only been a couple hours since they last held each other, but it seemed like it had been weeks. She craved him, very much so. All she wanted right now was a stable surface, privacy and all the time in the world to kiss every inch of his delectable body…

A loud cough sounded from beside them, and each of them jumped slightly. Hermione rolled off the cot, landing in a disheveled heap on the floor. Draco bit back a curse as he glared at the dainty girl. Luna stood there, watching Hermione carefully.

"It seems my suspicions were right when I didn't hear any talking coming from you two." Luna commented.

Luna's constant smile was getting on Draco's nerves. He was frustrated, tired, and aching-in more places than before Hermione's visit-and he had just about enough of all the pleasantries. Just as he was about to snap at Luna with a detailed answer to how utterly lonely and sexually frustrated she must be to be spying on him and Hermione, Hermione quickly stood and covered his mouth. Draco glared at Hermione, her hand muffling his words.

"You really should drink that." Luna nodded towards the still steaming mug. "It will take away the pain that will soon return."

Draco was about to tell where, exactly, Luna could put the mug and its contents when Hermione spoke up, "Draco, I really don't want to see you in pain. Could you drink it? Please?"

Luna watched, amused, as Draco opened and closed his mouth repeatedly like a fish out of water. Hermione softly stroked his hair back from his forehead. Draco sighed, "Fine." He held out his hand, and Luna quickly placed the mug in it.

Draco lifted the mug to his lips, and took a large gulp of the potion. He began sputtering as the liquid assaulted his taste buds. He pushed the mug back towards Luna, a distorted grimace on his face. "That's utterly vile."

Hermione held back her laughter as she watched Draco pout. "Just drink a little more, it'll help you." She coaxed softly.

Draco shook his head, crossing his arms. "No."

Hermione gently kissed the corner of his mouth, "Please." She whispered sweetly against his lips.

Draco turned his lips to hers, kissing her softly. He pulled away a minute later, "Fine. But only a little more." He muttered darkly, daring Luna to mock him.

But Luna just handed back the mug, her serene smile still in place. Draco once again lifted the mug to his lips, quickly chugging down half of it. He slammed the cup onto the counter, his face scrunched up in disgust.

"I think I'm going to puke." He mumbled, leaning back against the cot tiredly.

Luna studied him, and then shook her head, "I don't think so."

Draco's eyes narrowed into dangerous glints of silver. "I think I'd like to go back to my room."

Luna shrugged, "I'll go consult Madam Pomfrey."

"Just send her in, I'll ask her." Draco smiled evilly.

Hermione shook her head at him, and lay against his side. She snuggled into him, sighing softly. "You're going to infuriate her until she gives in, aren't you?" Hermione asked once Luna had left them.

Draco nodded, "Yes."

When Hermione didn't respond, Draco added, "Aren't you going to scold me or something?"

"No. You know better, you just like to do the bad thing anyway." Hermione yawned.

Draco frowned, "Yes, but aren't you going to try and fix me?"

Hermione shook her head, "You don't need fixing. You already know what you should do, all that's left is for you to actually do it."

Draco thought about this and shrugged, "What if I don't do it?"

Hermione looked up at him through her lashes, "I'd be disappointed."

Draco sighed, "What am I going to do with you, Hermione? Honestly. You deserve so much…more. More good, more respect, more purity, more of everything that's good in the world."

Hermione smiled sadly, "I just need you."

Draco's throat tightened at the small declaration from Hermione. He was entirely lost without her, and he wasn't sure she knew it yet. Draco kissed the top of her head, "As I need you."

The whispered words traveled through Hermione's heart, and echoed in her head. She hummed the song he sang her the other night softly, reveling in the feeling of being needed by Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>TA DA! Leave love and I'll try to upload in two or three dayssss! Buh bye now! xoxoxoxo<p> 


	26. I'm Back Not a Chapter

_**Hey guys! Great news! My college has unblocked fanfic! So now I can continue to upload and whatnot for you all! I'm very sorry for the delay, college life is quite hectic! But I have not forgotten about you all! I go rock climbing here at the college every night, so I am very busy with classes and work in the day and fun time at night but I WILL continue writing! :DD So keep reading, and checking for an upload! I'll be uploading soon! I promise! I appreciate you all, especially my followers on Twitter and my dear Cecily (Beta). 3 :)**_


	27. 25: Unexpected Allies

You hate me. I know. College life was underestimated. Sigh. BUT! Here I am! ;) To be completely honest..I reread this story, and I don't like the last chapter..or two. GOSH. I considered redoing it..a lot. But I figured it wouldn't really matter, and I could fix it in future chapters. We'll see how that goes. As for the Theodore + Hermione theme, I have NOT yet written it. But I'll start some tonight, and once I'm caught up I shall publish. Sound good? Good. If not, go suck on a cookie. OH and this chapter is short..I'm sorry. I just wanted to publish something to get you guys back on track and in the mood.. ;) I asked cecily to take over this story...but IDK if she has..she doesnt answer me when I ask. SO ANYWAYS here we go!

* * *

><p><strong>UNEXPECTED ALLIES<strong>

Theodore watched as Hermione snuggled closer to Draco as she lay with him on the hospital wing's narrow cot together. He wished he could force his eyes closed to the sight of them, but morbid curiosity won over him. Draco Malfoy was different. Theodore narrowed his eyes, studying Draco more closely. Yes, something had shifted within Draco… When the soft kisses began, Theo did turn away to walk down the halls of Hogwarts.

As he walked, he had a permanent scowl on his lips to prevent any of the passing Slytherin to try and speak with him. Several girls tried to attract him with an extra sway in their walk, or a secretive smile but he ignored them. They would easily forgive him by tomorrow for his cold attitude, it was what drew them to him after all. They didn't want Theodore, they just wanted the orgasms the school's bad boy could provide for a night or two. He left them before he could be left. He had no problem with using girls because they used him, after all. Why not have fun with the lovely ladies if they so willingly and freely offered up their souls in exchange for a kiss or a good shag from him? Then Theo saw two people he never would have thought he'd be so happy to see. Harry Potter and sidekick. He could use this to his advantage.

"Potter, Weasley." Theodore acknowledged a bit stiffly, slowing down to stop in the middle of the now empty hall.

Harry and Ron slowed their walk cautiously, apprehensive of Theodore Nott's attention.

"Nott." Harry replied cautiously.

Theodore held his hands up, "I'm not looking for a fight; I do, however, need something from you two."

Ron snorted, "As if we'd help someone like you."

Theodore had to hold himself back from punching that git right in the eye, how dare he judge him.

Harry elbowed Ron, earning a yelp of protest. Harry focused on Theodore, he knew that although Theodore was mixed up in some considerably illegal and immoral activities, he was quite a wizard who they could always have use of to fight Voldemort. "What d'you need?" He asked Theodore.

Theodore decided to not beat around the bush with his answer, partly to help the Weasley to keep up. "Your help, in order to have Hermione come to her senses about shagging Draco Malfoy." Theodore stated bluntly.

Ron's eyes widened, his skin paled as he thought of a naked Hermione intertwined with an equally naked Malfoy. Harry spluttered incoherently, thoroughly shocked. Theodore watched their reactions, hiding a pleased smile. He could deal with shock; he could twist that into something beneficial to his cause.

"Listen, he's corrupting her far more than I ever could. I admit, I helped her bloom into a more sensual being-but I haven't endangered her concerning You Know Who." Theodore said, adding a soothing underlay to his words to enthrall the two stupefied boys. "Voldemort is aware of my...reputation and cravings. He would think she's just another game and warm body to share my bed. But Draco? He knows Draco is very picky with his shags, and he would never go for a muggle under normal circumstances but now he has. The Dark Lord will question why." Theodore paused to let that sink in with the boys, then continued. "Hermione just wants to prove that she isn't a boring goody good, and she's taken that to the extreme by getting caught in the sheets of a serpent such as Draco. I don't want her to fall to the same hell pit I have because of mixing in with the wrong sort. She is better than that." He continued, eyes pleading at the end.

Harry shook his head a bit, "Theodore, is Hermione in any current danger?"

"Not yet. But she will be soon. Draco's father will be hearing about this soon enough; these things never manage to stay secret for long." Theodore grimaced.

"She's…shagging…" Ron muttered, "I can't even say it!"

Theodore nearly growled in annoyance, he did not need reminders of the two lovers partaking in the act. "Yes." He bit out aggressively.

"We don't want to see Hermione hurt, or worse." Harry murmured. "I won't lose someone else close to me because of Voldemort."

Theodore nearly smirked. He had them. Weasley would follow Potter, as he always did. Now he just needed to have Pansy place nice until they freed Hermione from Malfoy. Just a little longer that he would have to deal with these two, just a little longer before he'd have Hermione back in his arms. Theodore relaxed slightly at the thought.

"We'll help." Harry nodded, his eyes shining brightly with determination. "She won't be dragged into the bloodshed with Malfoy."

Theodore nearly scoffed at that. _No, you'll just drag her into it yourself. As long as her blood is spilt for your cause, your side of this war, then it's alright. _

"Good. I'll send my owl to you with instructions on when to meet so we can figure out how exactly we plan to do this." Theodore briskly stated as a group of students began to stroll towards them. He nodded towards Harry, "Farewell."

Harry and Ron shook their head back at him, and then continued their walk down the hall.

Theodore smiled confidently to himself, "Hermione will be mine." He murmured under his breath. "As she's meant to be."

Ron covered his face with his hands, "The ferret..she's buggering that ferret!"

"Yes, Ron! I understand that!" Harry snapped. "Please stop saying it!"

Ron blushed. "Sorry, Harry. It's just-"

"I know." Harry interrupted. "I know." He patted Ron's back encouragingly as they continued to walk back to the Gryffindor wing.

* * *

><p>BA-BAM! I hope it's good enough for short notice and blah blah. Review and stuff please.. I LOVE my readers..and I apologize for abandoning youuu! Don't hate me! Forgive and forget! Right..right? I've tweeted about uploading this chappie, so continue to follow to know when I'm uploading again. I'll upload whenver I get off campus and can therefore upload since my school blocks fanfic uploading. The lil buggers! Anyways, BUH BYE. 3<p> 


	28. UPDATE ON THEO VERSION

**There has been a THEO/HERMIONE version submitted as a new story on my profile. Please go ahead and check it out. A lot has been changed/edited to accomplish more of a THEO/HERMIONE theme, especially the party. Hope you all enjoy. Review please. I will be updating the DRAMIONE version tomorrow, hopefully. Good night, all.  
><strong>


	29. 26: Deal with the Devil

**Here it is another chappie for my darling readers. I tweeted about it tonight, so follow me on twitter JesicaSchauer for updates if you'd like. If you haven't yet, go ahead and check out the Theo/Hermione version I have of this fanfic. I'll be updating that within a couple of days also. :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

Hermione sat in Potions class, feeling thoroughly alone. Draco was on bed rest for another three days, and her other two Slytherin boys were keeping him company since they had no problem with skipping class. She scribbled down notes, transcribing them onto three more sheets of parchment for her Slytherin men. She had been doing this for each class, and her hand had begun to ache. However, this was her last class of the day and then she'd be free to visit Draco, Theodore and Blaise.

As class was dismissed, she hurriedly slid the parchments into her potions book and stood. Straightening her blouse, she began to walk down the corridor and stairs.

"Hermione! Wait!" Harry called out, chasing after her.

Hermione froze on the stairs, turning towards Harry as he caught up to her. "Harry?"

"Yes. Look, I need to talk to you." Harry huffed out, catching his breath.

Hermione couldn't stomp down the hope that crept into her heart. "About what?"

"Can we talk somewhere more private? Back in the Gryffindor commons?" Harry murmured as he felt the other students' eyes on him and Hermione.

Hermione hesitated. "I'm on my way to visit Draco; he's on bed rest for another three days."

Harry cringed, "Well, then he'll still be there in an hour. Please, it's important."

"Okay." Hermione nodded. "Let's go."

Harry offered a tight smile and led the way to the Gryffindor wing. "Petal blizzards." He muttered as they approached the Fat Lady.

The portrait swung open, and the duo walked in. Thankfully, the common room was unoccupied. Harry sat in the nearest armchair, gesturing for Hermione to sit opposite him. Hermione did so carefully, placing her bag on the floor near her feet. She folded her hands in her lap nervously.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Harry?" She asked gently.

Harry pushed his glasses up his nose bridge, a nervous habit. "I wanted to apologize. It was wrong of me and Ron to ask you to choose. It was selfish of us. We should have been more understanding and supportive."

Hermione froze, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had dreamt of hearing those words, of reuniting the Golden Trio and now it was happening. A big smile slowly came over her lips. She launched herself at Harry, her arms wrapping around his neck tightly.

"I forgive you! Of course I forgive you!" She gushed, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Harry hugged her back tightly, burying his face into the crook of her neck. "I've missed you, 'Mione." He murmured.

"I've missed you too." Hermione pulled away, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. "Where's Ron?" She asked, searching the common room.

Harry's eyes flickered away, "He's with Lavender. He isn't ready, 'Mione. You know Ron, stubborn and hardheaded."

Her joy deflated. "Oh. But, he'll come around, right?"

Harry nodded, a sad smile on his lips. "Yes, he will. He'll realize he's being difficult."

Hermione clasped Harry's hands within her own. "I'm just glad we're on the way to being friends again, Harry."

"Me too, 'Mione. I'm here for you, for anything and everything." Harry smiled.

"Even when it concerns Draco, Theo or Blaise?" Hermione asked nervously.

Harry grimaced. "Even then. I'll try to keep an open mind. It's not going to be easy, but I'll do my best."

Hermione smiled, "That's all I ask. I want us all to get along. They aren't as horrid as they have made themselves seem, Harry."

Harry nodded slowly. A few minutes passed then he said, "Nott seems alright."

Hermione's eyebrow arched in surprise, "You like Theo?"

"I didn't say that I like him. I just think he's the lesser of three evils." Harry shrugged.

"Not evil." Hermione shook her head. "Just difficult."

Harry lifted his hands, palms out. "Whatever you say, Hermione."

Hermione smiled smugly, wrapping her arms around herself. It was a small step, but if Harry could accept Theo, then perhaps they could all be friends. Maybe it could all work out, with a lot of patience and work.

"I have to go see Draco, but I'm really glad we talked, Harry." Hermione smiled shyly.

"Me too, Hermione. Maybe we could have lunch together sometime, like old times." Harry offered.

"Maybe we could do lunch, all of us. You, me, Ron, Theo, Draco and Blaise." Hermione shrugged as she stood.

Harry laughed nervously, "One step at a time."

Hermione giggled, "Okay, okay."

She hugged Harry one last time, and then left the Gryffindor wing.

Harry watched her leave, and pulled out a piece of folded parchment from his pocket.

_**You need Hermione back on your side before she'll listen to reason. You shouldn't have abandoned her in the first place. Apologize for being a selfish, unsupportive prat. Once that's done, mention me. We need to be a team, Potter. She needs to connect us. Three Broomsticks tonight. Midnight. Come alone until Weasley is on board.**_

Harry sighed, crumpling the parchment back into his pocket. "I've done a deal with the devil."

* * *

><p><strong>It's a bit short. But I now know where we're going with this story again. Writer's block is GONE! Celebrate. I will update within two days again if I get enough reviews. I'd like to see what you think of this chappie. :) Has harry done a deal with the devil? :)<strong>


End file.
